the girl with the mocha eyes
by i-am-unicornBS
Summary: G!P BRITT. When tomboy Brittany crosses paths with new girl Santana how will she react? And when they get close will she be able to tell Santana the one thing that everybody else already knows
1. Chapter 1

i really enjoy G!P stories so i decided to start another one but with britt this time. completely different story to my other one, which by the way if you haven't read go check it out, it's called 'i did it unintentionally'

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Hey Britt!", I heard my best friend Puck yell towards me from the other end of the school car park. When he finally reached me he stalled for a little while as I watched his eyes widen and rake over my new ride. "Holy shit! Is that was I think it is?", But before he could finish I cut over the top of him proudly.

"Cherry apple red with black racer stripes, Mustang GT500 CR? Yep that's exactly what it is", I smiled proudly behind me towards my newest prized possession. Puck moved up next to the beast and began lightly touching the shiny paint with the underside of his hand, "Careful, make sure you don't scratch it or you're fucking dead Puckerman."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know", he said waving me off. "Seriously, how did you afford this beauty?",

"I saved for it, well most of it. My parents finally gave in and paid a quarter of the funding, but I need to repay them obviously, they're not that chilled",

"But where did you get the money?", he was actually genuinely curious.

"Well there's the money I'm getting from working at the music shop, the cuts I get from helping you with pool cleaning, baby sitting my neighbours, oh and the winnings from motor cross", Puck just continued staring at me wide eyed and astounded. "Anyway I might take you for a spin in it when school finishes, but for now can we keep on moving?", He just nodded to agree as we walked side by side into the school hallways.

I've known Puck for almost my whole life and for that whole time we've been best friends. We went through everything together. We watched each other grow over the years and watch the personalities come to life. We told each other secrets, which leads me to two of my biggest secrets, well they were secrets. When we were 12 Puck asked me if I wanted to make out with him for proper experience and because we were best friends he thought it would be fine. It was one of the most awkward encounters I've had with the guy and that includes being walked in on when nailing a chick from one of his parties, in his room may I add. So when he first kissed me I felt extremely uncomfortable so after a few seconds I pulled away and told him it felt wrong. He obviously didn't understand so he tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away and out of fear I accidently told him that I liked girls. It may sound strange that a 12 year old knows that they are definitely a lesbian but it wasn't really something I could explain, it was just this really strong feeling I had towards girls which I didn't have towards guys. He was a little shocked at first but then he just smiled and high fived me before yelling "I just made out with a lesbian, fuck yeah!", I never understood why that was such an achievement.

That same day was when I revealed to him that I had exactly what he had, actually he found out, I didn't tell him at first. Because he had recently accustomed the knowledge of my sexuality he thought it would be necessary to search the internet and watch our very first porn video. Bad idea. It was hot as hell and we were both left in similar states, hard as fuck. He just happened to glance my way and see the huge bulge in my pants causing his eyes to widen and him to jump back in shock.

But after his first comment about it being, "Is that what I think it is?", myself following with a nod, all he could say was "What the fuck, it's bigger than mine". That's why I love Puck, not cause' my dicks bigger than his but because he never judged me, if anything he celebrated it and made me feel less like a freak and more like a normal human being. That's why he's my best friend.

Clearly, by now you would have figured that I wasn't born like a normal girl is born, I had a penis located between my legs from birth. At first doctors and my parents thought that I was a boy but when I was about 3 years old and my facial features became more defined they were given quite a shock. I was tested numerous times but there was never an answer to my deformity. At first I hated it, I was embarrassed. But now, now in embrace it, it makes me unique and my own person. I love me for being me and not who everybody wishes for me to be.

It was the first day back at school, which also meant that we were now officially seniors, we ruled this school. We walked down the hallways and the rest of the school body parted ways for us, we weren't scary assholes, but we were just popular. Well to be completely honest we used to be a pair of major players towards the female population of the school body. But now I've changed my habits, instead of focusing on girls and how many notches I have on my bedpost, I need to focus on school if I want to pass this year at all and graduate which I plan on doing. Puck on the other hand, he's still getting into the pants of any girl he can get.

We reached my locker first so we parted ways. I opened up my locker which I've had since my first year at William McKinley, to place my books inside it. I heard light scuffling of feet and seconds later the usually unoccupied locker beside my own was being opened and filled with its owner's belongings. A bunch of books hit the floor beside my feet, which I assume came from the locker next to me. Murmurs of words were spoken under the owner's breath, ones which I couldn't understand. When I looked to my right all I could see was the bent down figure of a girl with dark raven hair covering her face as she began picking up her items. I was quick to reach down to her level and offer a helping hand.

"Let me help you with that", I didn't await an answer I just began placing the numerous books and pens in my arms. When the ground was clear of her items we both moved back to our original standing position.

"Here, I believe these are yours", I said while handing over the books. She snorted out of embarrassment, still with her head facing towards the floor.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to", she replied as she took the books from my hands and turned to place them in the still open locker. It was silent for a couple of seconds so I decided to break it.

"Oh hey, I'm Brittany by the way or Britt", I reached out my hand and offered it to her, I saw her hesitate for just a second before copying my actions and placing her smaller yet warmer hand within mine. There was a spark or zap which rushed through my body at the touch. Maybe it was just static electricity or nerves but whatever it was it felt good.

"I'm Santana", she introduced herself while finally lifting her head and eyes to meet my gaze. My breath caught in my throat and it was as if I'd stopped breathing all together. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened a little more than normal and I'm sure my mouth started to drop at my amazement. This girl was beautiful. She had smooth caramel skin, cute puffy lips, defined cheekbones and mesmerizing eyes of a dark mocha colour. When I looked at her for the very first time, I saw perfection.

I must have been staring longer than I'd planned on doing so because I could tell she was feeling a little uncomfortable considering my hand was still tightly wrapped around her own. I quickly released it and gave her a nervous apology. I closed my locker after hearing the bell ring and turned to her once more.

"Well um Santana, I'll see you around I hope", I said to her with one side of my mouth lifted into a smile. I finally left the girl and made my way to my own class.

/

It was the last class of the day and I was sitting in Mr Schue's Spanish class, the problem is I have trouble learning in my English class let alone learning a completely different language. I was one of last to arrive which only left my seating options minimal. So I made my way to the back of the class where one of the only empty seats remained, and sat down, placing my books and pens on top of the table.

I was lazily doodling in the margins of my book when I finally sensed the presence of somebody else beside me. I looked up only to meet the same mocha eyes from this morning. She smiled nervously at me which I happily returned.

"Um, is this seat taken?", she sounded so shy as she pointed to the seat beside me. I followed the direction of her finger before looking back up to her she was so captivating that I forgot to answer her question. "I guess that means someone's sitting there already. It's just that, that's the only spare seat but it's okay if you don't want me to sit there, I mean I wouldn't want the new girl to sit next to me either, right", she forced herself to let out a little laugh as she turned around and was about to walk away. I quickly snapped out of my trance as my eyes widened after realising how bad that probably looked.

"No, wait!", it came out a little louder than expected but nobody took any notice about it except for the person it was aimed at. "Sorry, you can sit here, I just-you're just...yeah", I felt my cheeks begin to burn as a pink flush took over them. Crap now I'm blushing.

"Thanks. I hope I'm not bothering you though?", she sounded unsure, but I had to reassure her that she definitely wasn't, she'd be my favourite desk buddy yet. If anything she's just going to be a distraction but not in a bad way.

"You're definitely not bothering me", she just smiled and took the offered seat.

For most of the class we just sat in silence except for the occasional 'do you know what this means?', 'can I borrow this...', 'can we please turn the page?'. Santana seemed like a really quiet and shy person, but that didn't bother me, I really liked what I'd seen so far from her so I definitely want to get to know her more, possibly be friends I hope. When the class was almost over I noticed that Santana had a certain look on her face that showed she was thinking, but it wasn't the same concentrated face she'd had when she was working. It was more of a face which showed she was debating if she should do something or not. But before I could try and figure it out she was facing me and asking me a question.

"Hey um, can I ask you something?", she wasn't looking directly at me but I didn't mind.

"Yeah of course",

"When I asked if I could sit here..", I nodded for her to continue, "When I started to walk away because I thought you didn't want me there and you called me back", I nodded again, "You said I could sit there but then you started to say something but you stopped. Something about me 'being just'...something. What did you mean by that?", one side of her face scrunched up in question which I found really cute. But then I thought back to what she said and I had an explanation but I don't think it would be suitable to say that to her when we've basically just met. Improvise.

"Well, I don't know. There's just something about you, you're different from everyone else", It wasn't necessarily a lie, but then I stopped but and realised how bad that could have sounded and I think she realised to because her face dropped slightly, I needed to fix that, "No, I didn't mean that in a bad way, take it as a compliment, who wouldn't want to be different. Your strange, no not strange, um..not like everyone else. I'm sorry I'm rambling and I probably just insulted you more times than not. I'm just not really good at explaining myself in front of someone like you". SHIT!

"But what does that mean, 'Someone like me'?", she asked as her eyebrows furrowed. I guess I'm just going to have to say it because if it didn't and I tried to improvise again I'll probably end up insulting her once more.

"Well what I mean is that... it means that you're a really pretty girl and I just-I um", I could tell I was blushing as she just stared intently at me. "I um-",

"You get nervous?", she kept a straight face, she didn't try to mock me, she didn't have the slightest hint of a smile. She just stared at me intriguingly. I gulped as I looked back at her and just nodded slightly. "Everyone gets nervous sometimes".

"Yeah I get that, but there are a lot of good looking people in this school but I've never been _nervous _when I talk to them. Maybe it's just because you're new here and I don't know what we'd have in common or what would be a good conversation topic. I don't know". Since when do people get to me like this?

"Maybe that's the case", she said before turning back to her work, only seconds later her voice entered my ears again. "Oh, thanks by the way", I just looked at her quizzically.

"For?",

"For saying I was hot", she had a huge smirk on her face as she finished with a wink. Wow major confidence boost there.

"I didn't say you were hot, I said pretty", I smirked back at her as she narrowed her eyes at me while keeping her smirk in the same position.

"Are you denying it though?", wow someone's getting cocky, I like it. But before I could answer the bell had rung signalling the end of the day and she was already out of her seat and ready to leave. "See you tomorrow Britt", and then she walked away swinging her hips more than necessary, not that I was complaining.

"Wow".

* * *

**so review and let me know if you want me to continue :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"This car drives so smoothly. It makes me love you even more!", Puck practically squealed at me. He was like a little kid on Christmas. I just laughed a little at his enthusiasm with my focus still on the road ahead. "You'll never let me drive this beast will you?", I just scoffed and shook my head in disbelief.

"No way in hell Puckerman", it was silent for a while before I decided to speak up, "So Puck, have you seen the new girl?", he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is more of a 'I hope you haven't met her yet' sort of situation?", I just looked back at him for a second before pulling my attention ahead of me. "Look I know you Britt, and I know you like to think that I don't but let's be real here, we've been bestfriends for years, I'm pretty sure that means I know you well. Which means I know you don't want me to make a move on this girl cause' you do. Am I right?", I licked my lips before scrunching my face up as if to say he was right and followed it with a slow nod.

"And before you say anything about this being about getting into her pants, I've told you before that I'm over that. I don't just want to fuck her and fuck off, okay sure sex might be something to think about if this even goes anywhere but I'm genuinely interested in her and I'd appreciate it If you don't try anything with her until I know for sure that she's not interested. Please", I sounded almost desperate which only made me more surprised when Puck didn't mock me about it, instead he just stared at me with a small understanding smile.

"Yeah no worries, but what if she makes a move on me?", I laugh soundly in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah right! She won't need to because once I've got her wrapped around my finger she won't need you at all", his mouth dropped, as he lifted a hand to cover his heart.

"Well I'm hurt", he said in an exaggerated tone.

"That's just too bad".

/

I had dropped Puck home about an hour ago and was now sitting in my room on my laptop. I had facebook open while I listened to my music through my earphones. I was scrolling through the page finding nothing interesting until a particular name caught my attention. _Santana Lopez, _everybody was adding her, in fact 68 of my friends from school had already met and added her on the site. I was debating adding her or not, thinking that if I did I was being to forward, but soon snapping out of stupidity because people add people on facebook all the time. So I opened up her profile and hovered the mouse over the 'add as friend' button before finally clicking it and sending a request. Now to wait for her to accept.

I would have sat there all night waiting for her to accept but only moments after I'd hit 'add' my phone was buzzing on the desk in front of me. I quickly reached for it and pressed the green answer button before bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?",

"Hi Brittany it's Dan, I was just calling to see if you could come in and cover Joe's shift tonight?", Dan was my manager at the music store I worked at.

"Um what time?", I hope it wasn't going to be too late of a shift because I hated locking up and having hardly any customers within that time.

"Well it would be from 6-11. You would need to close up as well, is that okay?", I may as well I had nothing better to do, besides wait for someone to accept a request, which sounds sort of creepy.

"Yeah sure, I'll get ready and I'll be in there soon. Bye",

"Bye Brittany and thank you",

"Yeah", then the phone line went dead.

Looks like this will be another boring night to add to the list.

/

It was 10pm and I was the only one left working in the store for the night. It hadn't been very busy today so it was pretty boring just standing around most of the time. The bell above the door dinged to let me know I had a customer, so I walked out from behind the counter and made my way over the elderly women who had just found purchase in front of the record stand. As I walked closer I couldn't help but smile as she reminded me of my own grandma with her pale floral dresses, white curly hair, thick rimmed glasses, wrinkles each with their own story and the small warming smile the lady offered. I smiled towards her as she continued to ruffle through the collection.

"Hello, looking for anything in particular ma'am?", I asked her in the cheeriest voice possible although old people always put me in a good mood, they were so friendly. The lady turned to face me and suddenly her face lit up immensely.

"Dear, you are a beautiful young girl. You have such pretty hair and gorgeous eyes. You must have a boy tending to you, don't you? Oh and it's Brenda dear", that's another thing I loved about old people, they are always paying you compliments and pinpointing the best in you and avoiding mentioning the bad. But I shied away from the question which was a bad idea because now she was smiling wider at me as if to say she thinks she's definitely right. I had to change that.

"No, I don't. I don't really care too much for boys", I don't think she realised what I was hinting at because she was quick to tell me that I don't need boys to be a success. "So was there anything you needed help with?",

"Well it's my grandson's birthday in a couple of days and I know he loves music",

"Do you know what sort of music he likes or what instruments, if that's what you're looking for?",

"I do know that he likes all of that fast talking music, I don't quite understand it but he likes it. And he also loves to play guitar and sing. I should tell him to come down here and sing for you, he likes pretty blonde girls", wow, now a grandmother is trying to set me up with her grandson, too bad I don't swing that way and he probably wouldn't be too keen on my extra appendage, but it's the thought that counts I guess.

"Well that's really nice of you to think of that but I've already got my sight set on someone, but thanks anyway Brenda", I was being grateful, it's nice being told you're good looking and being almost set up with someone. "Let's go have a look at the guitars".

After looking around the Brenda finally set her eyes on one of our new acoustic guitars hanging up on the wall. She asked me to bring it down to have a closer to look and to test it out, which obviously interpreted to me having to play it to see if it reached her standards, but I didn't mind. We were sitting at one of the piano seats as I played the guitar for the lady. I'd been playing the guitar along with many other instruments basically my whole entire life so I could admit that I was pretty damn good at it, which sort of explains the wide grin on Brenda's face and the fact that she kept pretending she couldn't hear it properly because she wanted me to continue. The chords played throughout the small store as the minutes went by and in no time at all I was playing for my own enjoyment and the lady was just my audience.

"You're a very good guitar player ah...Brittany", I blushed at the compliment and at the way she paid close attention to my name tag to get my name correct.

"Yeah I agree", I snapped my head in the direction of the sudden new presence in the room. My eyes widened in surprise as I took in all the beauty which is Santana Lopez. I smiled shakily at her before replying. I didn't really trust my voice to speak but it's all I had to rely on at the moment.

"H-hey um y-you're going to h-have to wait a sec...", I realised I'd stuttered immensely so I sneakily took a deep breath and finished my sentence, "I just have to serve this lovely customer here and I can help you",

"Oh you're too kind dear", Brenda spoke up and I smiled in recognition. She looked between Santana and I before quietly giggling to herself. "I won't take up much more of your time, you have already been such a big help, I would like to purchase this guitar please".

"Definitely, and honestly you're my favourite customer of the night", I smiled at her as I brought the guitar over to the counter and grabbed a case for the instrument. "Since you were so lovely I'll throw in this case free and I'll cut 20% off the final price but only on one condition", she reached my gaze still with a huge friendly smile gracing her features, "You have to come back, you're definitely my favourite customer ever. You're lovely", Brenda just breathily laughed and slowly shook her head, I frowned in question as to why she wouldn't believe me but my questions were answered when she spoke up.

"That's definitely not true love, what about the beautiful young lady who just came in, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her when you saw her there and don't get me started on the stuttering", I blushed uncontrollably at Brenda's words knowing they were probably most definitely true. "Now I understand why you turned down my offer to meet my grandson", she said it louder than her other comment and I couldn't help but think she did it on purpose when she quickly looked back at Santana as if to see if she heard, then brought her sight back to me and winked. Brenda winked at me.

She handed over the money for the guitar and I passed her the receipt in return. "Be sure to come back Brenda", I genuinely wanted her to visit again, she really was a lovely old lady.

"Definitely Brittany, now I'm going to get out of your hair and let you talk to the pretty lass over there who won't stop smiling at you", I blushed once more at her words as a smile graced my lips and before I could say anything else the bell above the door was dinging again and Brenda was gone.

My heart began to beat faster at realising that it was only Santana and I in here now. I heard her feet begin to take steps towards me as her shoes began clicking on the ground. "So, you work in _The muso's house_", she finally spoke up. I looked towards her trying to keep eye contact but finding it really difficult because of how overpowering her gaze was but I put up a battle to succeed anyway.

"Yeah, I've worked her for two years now, it's fun. But why are you here so late?", why was she here so late? I never usually had customers this late, with the exception of Brenda of course.

"Um, I guess I was bored so I wanted to discover some places around here, get to know the area better",

"And this late at night was your best time option to do that?", I said with an obvious smirk on my lips and giggle to follow.

"Sorry, well I'll just leave then", she had a tell tale smile written over her face so I could tell she was just trying to get me to tell her to stay and I was so close to letting her leave so I didn't look to weak under her influence but I clearly couldn't do it.

"No, don't go. Please", she turned around slowly to face me and laughed as she walked closer towards the counter I still found purchase behind.

"So what do you do in here after hours?", she asked as she looked around at the many different instruments covering the walls. She walked over to a shiny, black grand piano situated in the far corner of the room, she sat down on the cushioned bench, placing her fingers onto the ivory keys as she began to play a soft melodious tune.

"You play?", I realised how stupid that question was after I'd asked it because really, of course she played, she was playing right now and she also understood my stupidity because she looked in my direction and sharply raised an eyebrow before turning back to the instrument.

We sat in relative silence for a while as I listened to her play a beautiful song on the keys. Her fingers were magic as they skipped across the teeth of the piano without missing a beat. I think she'd forgotten where she was and that I was there for a minute because she began to sing a familiar song. She was playing a softer version of Michael Jackson's Human nature, the song sounded beautiful and her voice sounded incredible. I could have sat there all night and listened to her sing if she was up for it. The song had eventually faded out as she stopped singing the harmonious tune and she turned to face me somewhat embarrassed for her outburst in song.

"That was beautiful", I told her honestly, she just looked around shyly before finally meeting my eyes, a small smile present on her lips.

"Thanks, but I actually have to go, it's getting lat", I just nodded in understanding before walking around the counter to walk with her to the door. "I feel sort of silly now, because I just came in and basically just sat down at the piano and starting playing and singing, who does that?", she laughed nervously to herself as the so called embarrassment washed over her. But I thought she looked cute.

"It's fine, I liked your impromptu performance, you should do it more often. You're an amazing singing and musician, so come back again", she smiled up at me silently agreeing to do so as she reached for the door handle and opened it up to could night air. "Hey do you want a ride home, I'm almost done here so I can take you home it's no big deal", I could see her thinking as her face scrunched up in a really cute way.

"No it's fine, I'm going to walk but maybe instead you could drive me home from school one day", she licked her lips as she waited for me to reply. My smile just widened and I was nodding before I could even decide if that's what I want to do. "Alright, well I'm going to go. See you tomorrow at school", and before I could do anything she was out the door and making her way home.

* * *

**review of course and i will hopefully have an update up soon. also check out my other story 'i did it unintentionally'**


	3. Chapter 3

**im really sorry for the late update on TGWTME, my laptop recently crashed and deleted all the planned chapters so i had to start from scratch i suppose. also not sure how long the next update will be on my other story 'i did it unintentionally' but hopefully soon. thank you for being patient. so please review and add your suggestions or what you'd like to happen and i will happily look over those ideas and maybe make them apart of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

When I walked through the doors of McKinley that morning I was displaying the slightest hint of a smile over my lips. I never tried to show my emotions to people here, I don't like to open up to them; I like to keep to myself. I suppose the only person I ever really opened up to was Puck, but he's like a brother to me and I knew he would never use anything I told him against me, because I could seriously just get him back with anything he had told me. But I held so much respect amongst the student body here, so keeping up my 'badass' image, is a must.

When my locker came into sight I smiled internally when I noticed that that wasn't the only thing which caught my eye. Actually it was never what caught my eye to begin with, it was the beauty that seemed to radiate off of the gorgeous freakin' angel that was Santana. I walked towards her, now with more purpose in my step and a clear smirk on my mouth. From anybody else's view, this would probably look like a lion stalking it's pray or to put it more clearer, a pimp looking for his next hoe. But that definitely wasn't what this was. What? Is it unreasonable if I say I just want to get to know the girl, because that's all I want and if it goes further, so be it.

Once I sided up to the lockers Santana had just closed her locker and turned my way, but she hadn't noticed my arrival and ran front on into me, knocking her books and pens to the floor. Again, I was quick to drop to my knees and scoop up her belongings before she could even react. I stood back up only to be face to face with a slightly wide eyed Santana looking somewhere between shocked and embarrassed.

"Hey", I said it so softly that only she could possibly hear it. I offered her things back to her which she quickly lifted from my hands with a nervous smile on her plump lips, I licked my own lips just at the sight of them.

"Hi", she said it just as quietly as I had, maybe even quieter but I didn't mind because it made me feel as if she was reserving her voice just for me, but obviously that wasn't fact.

I leaned against my locker, tilting my head to side I offered her a warm smile, something of which I _never_ offer just anybody. She held eye contact for a couple of seconds before she got nervous and looked away, still sporting that cute little smile of hers as her usually tanned complexion flushed a light pink, which only made me smirk down at her.

"Um, how are you today?", I asked casually, really wanting to strike up a conversation. She looks up at me again catching my eyes.

"I'm good, although the day hasn't really started yet but so far...great", the last word sounded breathy as she replied to my question. I muster up an even bigger smile for her just as the warning bell to get to class rang. "Well I better get to class but I'll see you around okay", she said finally before smiling at me one last time and making her way down the hall.

I turned around to watch her leave, the strange thing was I just watched her, I didn't even drop my gaze down to her arse or anything. She neared the end of the hallway about to turn down another walkway when two cheerios blocked her path with sneers on their faces. I narrowed my eyes in their direction, watching for what they were going to do. I couldn't hear anything they said but I could tell it was something nasty by the way that Santana's head dropped and her body slumped as the girls glared at her. I wasn't going to let them hurt her so I pushed myself away from the metal locker door and began taking long confident strides down the hallway. But before I could reach them one of the girls had already thrown her bright red slushie all over poor Santana. My mouth dropped as I took in the scene only meters in front of me. The girls laughed and were quick to leave before I even got the chance to give them a piece of my mind.

But right now the only person who I was worrying about was Santana. She stood in the exact same spot as she had been when they threw the ice cold contents of the cup over her. I approached her and quickly took in her expression, she was hurt obviously, shocked, embarrassed and sad. It was one of the most painful things to look at, seeing Santana sad.

She slowly blinked and I watched the lone tear squeeze out from her right eye, rolling down into the red liquid covering her face. I needed to help her, so I reached out my hand and latched it around one of her own and began dragging her down the hall and into the nearest bathroom to clean her off.

When we reached the bathroom it was empty thankfully. I ushered her over towards the sinks along the wall and quickly turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature so that it was at least a bit warm. Santana hadn't said a word since I brought her here, the only noise she made was the quiet sobs that were leaving her parted lips. I grabbed a hand full of paper towels and soaked them under the water, bringing it up to her face and gently wiping away the red residue.

I felt so sorry for her, she didn't deserve that at all, I should have walked her to class. If I had done that those girls wouldn't have gone near her. When I'd finally finished cleaning her up I gently placed my palm on her cheek and nudged her face up to look at me. I gave her a small attentive smile and she gave me a saddened, watery smile in return.

"Hey, are you okay? Why did they do that to you?", I probably sounded crazy concerned but that's what I was at the moment.

"I'm f-fine thank y-you", her words were broken apart but sobs and hiccups. "But I don't get it...", she looked up at me with a confused look on her face, I couldn't help but feel more sympathy towards her, "I-I didn't do anything w-wrong. They s-said it was because I was new?", it sounded more like a question them an answer or statement but I'd be questioning their reasons for doing something like that too.

The room fell silent as Santana's sobs became non-existent. She finally spoke once more in a slightly more confident tone, "You know, when I left my old school to come here I was really hoping things would be different. But I guess I was just wishful thinking, because who am I kidding, everybody is the same." Her gaze was lowered towards the floor as she tensed her jaw. But what had me thinking was why she left her school in the first place. So I asked.

"Santana, why _did_ you move schools?", I asked gently and quietly, careful not to startle the poor girl. She still didn't look at me as she only noticeably shook her head. "You know you can tell me anything right?", she nodded.

"I know that Brittany, but can we please not talk about this now. I'm going to be late for class, so I guess I'll see you later".

"Do you want me to walk-", before I could finish asking she was already replying.

"No. No, it's fine. I'll be fine. Goodbye.", and just like that she was gone.

/

I didn't see Santana for the rest of the day and by the time the bell rang I had literally sprinted to our lockers to see if I could catch her before she went home. Wrong. I waited for at least 20 minutes leaning against my locker and there was still no sign of her. I sighed as my face visibly dropped and I turned around and walked out of the school and towards my car. I was sort of worried and was desperate to know where she was, but I suppose the reasonable answer to that would be at home.

After a long debate with myself about if I should go out and look for her, I decided I was being unreasonable and made y way home myself. I unlocked the front door and was instantly greeted with the sound of claws scratching on the floor boards, only seconds later I was met with my dog Faith. She jumped at me and licked me while her tail wagged ferociously.

"Hey girl! Happy to see me? I'm happy to see you", I said in a childlike tone as I ruffled the soft fur on top of her head. I walked through to the kitchen and threw my bag on the island in the middle of the room and began my search for food. The fridge was empty and so were the cupboards, looks like I'll be making a quick trip to the store.

I rushed up to my room to drop off my school bag and then made my way into the laundry to grab Faith's lead so I could take her along for a walk. We were both out the door and walking within minutes.

The streets buzzed with the hum of cars and people talking. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _filled_ with noise, seeing as we're in Lima, Ohio after all. The sun was still out yet slightly more dimmer then earlier on in the day, but none the less it still warmed my skin as I allowed Faith to drag me along the footpath.

Not too long into my walk had my mind drifted to the caramel skinned Latina beauty that always seems to be in my thoughts now a days, not that I minded. But today it wasn't great things I was thinking, well that's not true because any thought involving the girl was always great, but today I was worried. I know she said she just didn't want to talk about her old school or anything but I still worry that there may be way more to this than I think. The fact that at the beginning of the day she was her normal self and then later on she was upset maybe a big giveaway.

I just wanted to make sure she was okay, but it was like she was avoiding me and I don't know why.

Before I could dwell on my thoughts any longer I walked straight into somebody, knocking them to the ground. The person must have been out running because their attire consisted of Nike joggers, black tights and a grey baggy hoodie, with the hood thrown over their head.

I quickly offered my hand to the person muttering apologies. A smooth hand clasped my own and shortly after they were standing before me glancing down their body brushing off any dirt on their clothing.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?", I asked with concern slipping into my words. See I may be a badass but I am still a nice person.

"No, No I'm fine-", they lifted their head and met my eyes. Of course it had to be Santana. I was really glad to see her but I was just worried about how she would react to seeing me after avoiding me for the entire day practically. Both our eyes widened comically but relaxed after a short while. "Ah, hi?", it sounded like a question, like she wasn't sure what to say and was waiting for my confirmation. I gave her a nervous smile before replying with shaky 'Hi'.

"I have a habit of running into you...literally", I said with a laugh, she just gave a small smile in return. "Um, I didn't see you today, well not after the bathroom anyway. Where were you?", I didn't want to sound nosey but I was just generally interested to know what had happened to the Latina all day. She scrunched her eyebrows together at my question before quickly glancing at the ground for a second, then yet again meeting my gaze.

"I, ah-I had some work to do, I was in the library. Sorry, I didn't realise you kept tabs on me", I raised my eyebrows at the last part, surprised at what she said and how she said it, half snapping yet half...disheartened? she noticed my expression causing her to shut her eyes tight and what I suppose was inwardly curse herself for her words.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I was just concerned I suppose. I was looking for you and I just couldn't find you, I was worried something else had happened to you", I looked down to my feet, my usually badass exterior crumbing in her wake.

"No look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just having a shit day, just ignore my behaviour". I gave her a small nod. It was silent for a moment before I saw her peer down towards Faith, "So is this your dog?", she asked as she bent down to place a warm hand to the fur atop her head, tangling her fingers through the soft fur, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Santana, meet Faith. Faith this is Santana", I announced with a smirk. Faith's attention went straight to Santana, basking in all the love she was gaining.

"Well hello there, Faith, aren't you a gorgeous girl", she cooed. I couldn't help but smile adoringly at her. I stood there watching the interaction play out in front of me before I remembered why I was out walking to begin with.

"Hey um, we were just going down to the store to grab some food, do you maybe, um, want to come with? My shout", I had a confident look plastered on my face yet inside I was quite the opposite, practically begging that she accept the offer. I don't know what it is about Santana that just makes me become this nervous, jittery mess. Not cool.

She seemed to be pondering the idea thoroughly, but surely enough she gave me an answer.

"Sure, I'd like that", she said with a shy smile on her face. I could honestly stare at this girl all day, but I know I can't do that because that's just a little weird. _If only._

We began walking back down the pathway in the direction I had originally been going. We were walking pretty close together but I suppose the width of the footpath had something to do with that, none the less I was enjoying the lack in space.

It was silent between us. I couldn't quite decide if it was awkward or not, I'd probably have to say it was somewhere in between. Every once in a while I'd be tempted to look to the side to catch the slightest glimpse of her, and on many of those occasions I went through with those urges. Every time I looked out the corner of my eye, I was blessed with the sight of her beautiful, caramel skin glowing in the afternoon sun, her long dark locks bouncing with the steps she took, and her deep, mocha eyes reflecting everything in front of her. She was the definition of perfection. But I'd never tell that because that would just be weird. _If only_.

/

Santana, Faith and I eventually all made it to the store. We both decided on ice-cream seeing as it was warm and the perfect day for it. I stepped into the ice-cream pallor to buy our desserts while Santana held onto Faith outside. When I came back outside holding one chocolate and one mint ice cream in each hand I was blown away by how fond of Santana, Faith had become already. They were playing around on the grass outside the pallor, with Santana patting her and scratching her belly while she cooed. Don't get me wrong, Faith is a very friendly dog but she's never grown this attached to somebody before, but I have to admit I think I like it.

I was smiling as I walked over to them, crouching down so I could pass the ice-cream over to Santana's awaiting hand.

"Thank you, I'll pay you back okay", she said with a grateful smile tugging at her mouth. But I waved her off immediately.

"You're welcome and no you won't be paying me back because I did say it was my shout, remember?", I replied with a wink. She just nodded her understanding.

The silence crept up on us once more, but I was content with just sitting her on the grass eating my dessert and pretending to look at everything around me when really my gaze never left the girl beside me.

"You're staring", Santana's voice cut into the silence like a knife, shocking me for two reasons, one because it came out of nowhere, and two because how the hell did she know?

"What I wasn't staring, what are you talking about?", it was sort of fast and I wouldn't be surprised if she missed some of it. She slowly turned her head to face me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk evident.

"You're seriously going to try and deny it, I know you were staring Brittany", I blushed under the directness of the sentence and I blushed for the obviousness of my leering.

"Sorry I just-it's just that you have something...", lies!, "There's ice-cream on your face, just there", I continued as I pointed to an imaginary smudge of ice-cream. She seemed to believe my explanation though as she reached up to where I'd been pointing and began wiping at the spot.

"Did I get it? Is it gone?", she asked, I couldn't seem to keep the smirk off of my face.

"No. Here let me get it for you", she just nodded silently so I leaned forward towards her and into her personal space. The closer I got to her the more I seemed to take in of her natural beauty. It was like this was a dream, I was dreaming that she exists, because how does somebody this amazing, this perfect even exist. I slowly inched up my hand which was shaking per furiously, towards her face.

I avoided looking into her eyes, otherwise I knew I'd become stuck and my plan would go down the drain. As she began to relax further, my smirk grew wider as I quickly brought up the opposite hand and smeared the top of my ice-cream all over the right side of her face. Her mouth dropped into an 'o' and a loud gasp left her throat. She squinted her eyes at me, for a second I thought she was actually genuinely pissed but shortly after, a large grin took over half her face, it was huge and filled with white pearl teeth. Before I could even move or react her own ice-cream was flying towards my face and was splattering all over it. My face scrunched up on the impact but I was soon smiling just as big as her, probably even bigger seeing as half the reason I was happy was seeing her so happy and carefree.

"And that's why you don't mess with a Lopez!", she shouted in mock aggression. I couldn't help but laugh back at her.

I opened my mouth to retort but decided against it and instead leapt forward from my seated position and tackled her onto her back on the grass, a quiet '_ompft'_ coming from beneath me. But then she started laughing and it was like music to my ears, it was adorable and quirky, and possibly one of the best laughs I've ever heard. I cautiously position my hands just above her protruding hip bones and without second thinking it, dug my finger tips into the flesh and began tickling her, causing her to laugh even louder than before, making me laugh with her.

"And that's why you don't mess with a Pierce!", I finally said right in her face.

"Okay, okay! I give up, you win!", she surrendered. I passed the movements of my hands and got up off of her, rolling to the side to lay beside her. It was quiet yet again but it didn't take long for our laughter to fill the air once more as Faith came running over to us and made it her mission to ensure our faces were free of the sticky liquid.

As I lay beside Santana I couldn't but realise just how comfortable it was to be in her presence. I've only known her for a short amount of time yet I feel like we've done this so many times before. This is one girl I don't ever want to lose from my life.

* * *

review, suggestions :))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been exactly one month since Santana started attending WMHS and I could probably say we were like best friends. There had been many more days just like the day we went to get ice-cream with Faith, and I loved it.

It was Friday and I was quite excited to say the least. Friday's meant parties, Puckerman parties to be exact and with those parties comes dancing, drinking, music, and hopefully if I play my cards right a night of Santana Lopez. Okay so I suppose that was worded badly, I don't mean it in a way that I'm going to fuck her all night or anything along the lines of that. I just mean that if she accepts my offer to come to the party with me then it's a step in the right direction. The thing is, for once in my life I feel like there could possibly be a proper relationship in the making. I really like Santana and I think it's pretty obvious but I still haven't quite figured out if she feels the same way.

The other thing still standing in my way is this _fucking_ dick in my pants! She doesn't know yet and I'm not really sure how or when exactly I'm going to tell her. The strange thing is that practically the whole school knows but she still doesn't seem to have heard about it yet, considering the fact that we hang out all the time as well, you'd think that someone would have spilled the beans to her.

But none the less I really want this to go somewhere, so first I need to get her to go to that party with me.

It was the end of the school day yet finding her was easy, she was leaning against her locker with her books folded into her chest, a small smile stuck on her lips. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable girl as I made my way over towards her.

"Hey", I said once I reached her. She quickly whipped her head around to face me, her once small smile widening.

"Hey, I beginning to wonder if you weren't coming",

"Of course I'd be here, when am I not. But anyway I wanted to ask you something", she just nodded for me to continue. "Well, do you know Puck?", she nodded again but this time with a roll of her eyes, he probably tried hitting on her I bet. "Well he's my best mate and he always has these parties on Friday nights. They're really good, they're not lame or anything and basically the whole school goes, and I was just wondering, I mean you don't have to but –", before I could continue Santana's hand came flying towards my mouth, stopping any words from slipping out.

"Britt, you're rambling. And I think I know where this is going", crap she's going to say no, "And of course I'd like to go with you to the party tonight", her smile was huge but I have a feeling mine was even bigger due to my excitement and slight surprise that she had said yes.

"You'll go with me?", I was over excited, I could tell. I probably resembled something similar to a 5 year old on Christmas morning finding all the presents under the tree.

"Of course I will", her voice was softer and she now sported a shy smile, I wasn't sure why but it really didn't bother me because she looked cute. Well she looked cute all the time but she also always looked hot and sexy, gorgeous, and definitely beautiful.

"Cool". _Is that all you can manage to say?_ But she smiled even more if that was possible and before I knew it I had been encircled within to small yet strong arms. Her smooth tan limbs wrapped comfortably around my neck and instantly the hairs on the back of my neck rose as tingles moved across my body. I finally began thinking straight and reciprocated her actions and wrapped my own longer, and less tan arms around her narrow waist, one hand absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

We'd been standing holding each other for longer than a usual friendly hug would go for but neither of us made a move to end it, instead I made a brave decision and nuzzled my nose into her neck, breathing in her sweet aroma. After contemplating it for a while I decided to place the smallest and lightest of kisses in the dip formed by her defined collarbone. It had an affect seeing as she inhaled a long breath of air.

I loved the feeling of standing in her arms and from that moment I realized I could do this my whole life.

I finally pulled away from the hug regretfully and duck my head out of _shyness?_ Man! Why does this girl affect me so much.

"So um, I'll pick you up tonight at, let's say, eight?",

"Yeah that sounds great and I can't wait. But unfortunately I have to go so I'll see you tonight", she lingered there for a second longer before moving away from me and down the hall where I watched her retreating form, leave the school doors.

_YES!_

/

It was 7:56pm and I was standing out the front of Santana's house, waiting for her to come out. I was leaning up against the side of the passenger door. Santana's parents were out tonight and tomorrow so she had the house to herself, which also meant I was able to stay the night without getting in shit from her parents for taking the girl out to drink at a party. Considering the fact that I really like Santana, I don't intend on getting on her parents bad sides just yet.

It had only been a couple of minutes that had passed since I arrived at the house when I pulled out a cigarette and rested it between my two thin, pink lips. I shoved the packet back into the pocket of my worn jeans and swapped it for my lighter. I flicked the switch on the lighter and watched the flame flicker for a second before dragging it towards the smoke hanging from my mouth. I cupped my hand around the cigarette before allowing the flame to mingle with the dried tobacco.

I inhaled deeply, the tangy smoke floating around the inside of my mouth, before exhaling, the cloud blowing into the air. I played with the cigarette between my fingers as I checked the time on my phone, 8:02. I began lifting the stick to my mouth once more but before it could reach my lips my eyes snapped towards the house when I heard the door being opened, closed and locked. Her back was to me but even from behind I could tell she must have looked beautiful. She finally turned around and my mouth literally dropped open, eyes widening in sheer amazement of how much of an understatement beautiful is. That being said, I honestly don't believe that there would be an appropriate word in the dictionary that would suit Santana's appearance in the slightest.

The way she walked towards me was something similar to an angel or a majestic creature, brought to life by our imaginations, she's something from a dream. Her dress was short and tight with black and purple horizontal stripes, her shoulders covered with a small black jacket. She's just _wow!_

Once she reached me and was about a metre in front of me, I finally snapped out of my trance she seemed to have me under and gave a smile which lifted one corner of my mouth, it wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile.

"You look...amazing", I sounded breathless, but truth be told I was a little breathless just from looking at the girl. But my comment had the desired effect as he ducked her head and smiled shyly as she looked back at me through her long lashes.

"Thanks, so do you", I could tell she was being honest so I couldn't help but smile back. I found her comment funny though, considering the fact that my attire consisted of worn out black skinny jeans, rips in certain places, a white v neck t-shirt covered with my usual black leather jacket.

She looked at me quizzically for a second before asking what was on her mind. "Since when do you smoke?", I couldn't tell by the tone of her voice, if she was disappointed or just curious.

"It's more of a habit now, but I started because I was always stressed, so it was stress reliever. But I'm trying to quit, it's not that easy though",

"Yeah I understand that. What was stressing you out?", I know exactly what was stressing me out, but I can't tell her that.

"Um well you know, just normal stuff I guess", wrong. I started smoking because I didn't want this junk between my legs at the time, I was worried about how people would react when they found out. But again, she can't know that just yet.

"Okay...", she said slowly like she wasn't 100% on my answer. She gave me a certain look as if she was searching for more answers, but I had to close off to her then because they were answers I didn't want her to see.

"So um...should we go then", she nodded her head and tried to squeeze between me and the passenger door, I just smirked and opened it for her, ushering her into the car.

/

The drive was pretty silent, but it was comfortable and within no time at all we had pulled up out the front of Puck's house. You didn't need to be out of the car to feel the vibration of the music or to be able to hear the music clearly enough that it sounded like it was coming from the car's sound system. We both got out and made the short walk to the front door which was already wide open. You could see the whole house filled with McKinley students from all years including freshman.

When we stepped into the foyer we were practically rammed by football players who were trying to dance and were just being dickheads. I could tell Santana was a bit nervous around all these people she didn't know so I carefully took her hand in mine, intertwined our fingers and squeezed. I held her at a close distance and dragged her behind me, through the house and into the kitchen where I would most probably find Puck.

My assumption was correct. There he was leaning against the counter drinking his beer in a red solo cup as he smirked at a new girl from the cheerio's. Somebody thinks he's getting laid tonight. Time to have a little fun.

"Hey Puck, how's the infection going, did you get it checked out?, what did the GP say?", I said once I got a little closer to him, pretending to have not noticed the girl beside him. He glared at me as if to say, '_what the fuck are you doing, I was going to get laid, fuck you!_', what can I say, we're best friends but it's really a love/hate relationship between us.

"Britt", he growled through clenched teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about, you must have been mistaken for somebody else", if looks could kill, I'd be pretty close to dead right now, but I still couldn't hold back the smirk which took over my face followed by the laugh I'd been keeping in the whole time.

The girl looked worried, and sort of fidgety as if she was looking for an easy way to get away. I love messing with Puck but I feel like I should actually let him have this one, because who knows, he may turn around and pull the same sort of shit on me with Santana. I definitely do not want that.

"Look, I was only kidding. He's all clear, I was just messing with him because I knew how he would react. Sorry man", I said looking between the no named girl and Puck, who had sort of relaxed a bit. The girl looked like she released a huge breath she must have been holding once I'd cleared all that up.

"So what do you have on offer tonight bro?", I questioned Puck, allowing my gaze to scan the room I'd seen countless times before. I browsed the labels stuck onto the bottles; some half full, some almost empty and some which hadn't even been touched yet.

"The usual, have what you want. I'm going to take this hottie to go dance", he said as he linked arms with the girl and led her out of the kitchen and into the lounge room which became a makeshift dance floor, which I will definitely be using later on.

"So do you have any preferences?", I asked, waving a bottle of beer in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other, while gesturing to the tabletop filled with different beverages. She walked around the counter to the side I was standing on. She made her way behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder blade and sliding it across to the other while she walked, sending shivers of delight down my spine.

"What are you having?", she asked, eyeing the offered drinks, her hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Um, just a beer, do you want me to mix you something?",

"Sure, why not".

I grabbed a clean cup from the bench and poured some vodka into the bottom. I turned around to grab the cranberry juice from the fridge, and then began pouring some into the vodka filled cup. I let my gaze drift to Santana who was standing close by watching me intently with the smallest of smiles on her face. She looked as if she was in a bit of a daze so she hadn't realised I'd been watching her, which means she also hadn't realised that I caught her taking generous sips from my bottle of corona which I left on the bench while I made her drink for her. I just laughed silently and turned to face her completely, offering her the now full cup.

She reached my gaze while my bottle was just inches from her plump lips where she froze at being caught. She just licked her lips free of any beer before offering back my drink which I took with a large smile on my face while I gave her, her own. We both took silent sips of our drinks before making our way into the lounge room where there were many sweaty teenaged bodies grinding on each other and spilling drinks, it didn't look like a place anybody would like to join willingly but if the music continues pumping like it is now then I don't have a problem with it.

"Do you maybe...want to dance?", why am I acting so shy? But maybe she digs shy people because she smirked at me before dragging me into the centre of the makeshift dance floor. She instantly took control which isn't something I'm used to when it comes to dancing. She spun herself around in my grasp until her back was against my chest, as she placed my hands on her hips. She startled swaying her hips in time with the music, persuading me to follow suit and join in.

There was so much friction between our bodies as her arse rolled back in my groin and pushed forward into her. I had to take a couple of steadying breaths to ensure my body didn't react how it wanted to. Which was hard to do. We continued dancing for a while, somewhere within that time her arms had reached up behind her and found purchase around my neck as my own hands roamed her body trying to take in as much as I could without it being M rated.

The room was hot to begin with but now that we'd been dancing so closely, it now feels something like a sauna, or maybe it was just me feeling like this. We'd been dancing for close to an hour and it was definitely becoming too difficult to hold back my urges. I had to get away for a bit.

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom okay?", my hot breath pounded on her ear. She just nodded as with a smile before I squeezed out from between the large group of people and made it to the bathroom.

I knew why I had to get in here and I felt horrible for what I needed to do. If Santana knew the reason why I was here, a) she would freak out because of what's between my legs and b) she would probably feel as if I'm using her as some sexually frustrated release mechanism. This is not true at all. Okay yes I can get sexually frustrated just from being near her, but honestly who wouldn't?

I should just get this over and done with quickly before she starts to wonder why I'm taking so long.

TBC.

* * *

i know, i know, I haven't been updating quick enough. especially with 'i did it unintentionally', im getting there okay.

btw the next chapter to this will continue on from where this left off but it will start as santana's POV.

as usual review, add suggestions or ask me questions on my tumblr which you will find on my profile :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Santana's POV:

Brittany had left me on the dance floor about 15 minutes ago and she still wasn't back yet, which is strange because I don't think it takes that long to go to the bathroom. Maybe there was just a long line. I was really enjoying myself, and having Brittany here with me made it all even better.

I resumed dancing while I continued to wait for my friend. I swung my hips to the beat, my arms stretched up above my head and my eyes closed, really taking in the music.

I felt two hands slide over my hips, continuing their path towards my lower stomach. The hands weren't familiar, I knew that much, but I didn't want to freak out. Instead I just wanted to calmly get away from the grip of this stranger. His fat sausage like fingers were playing with the material of my dress, slowly inching it up my thighs. My eyes grew wide in realisation to where this was probably leading and I didn't want my night to involve _that_ with this _stranger_ especially. I turned around in his grasp only to be pulled in closer to his body, practically squished upon his chest. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I pried my hands from between our chests and flattened my hands against his shoulders trying to push away his heavy body. That definitely didn't work at all, it only made the situation harder to escape.

He forced his hips into mine and began gyrating against me. The worst part about it all way that I could tell this was affecting him a lot, if the growing bulge pushing into my hip has anything to do with it. I began to squirm, wriggling around in his arms trying to get away from the guy. It was becoming very difficult, the more I struggled the tighter he held me.

I finally looked up at the guy, seeing a guy with a squarish, yet chubby face smirking down at me. His greasy brown hair reflecting the lights flashing within the room. His eyes were dark, filled with disgusting amounts of lust and peering down at me as if I was a piece of meat. I couldn't take it and I didn't like it.

"Get off of me Shrek!", I tried yelling my loudest but with the volume of the music it was hard to hear my own voice. But I'm pretty sure he heard it as is his smirk turned somewhat more evil and conniving. He grabbed hold of my wrist and started roughly dragging me through the crowd. I knew exactly was he was trying to do and I wasn't about to let him.

"I said get the fuck off of me. Are you fucking stupid or are you just deaf? Let me go", I tried pulling my wrist from his grasp but failed, only hurting myself in the process.

"Shut up bitch, nobody cares", that's all he had to say? Before I could retaliate and try freeing myself once more, his grip loosened as he feel and hit the wall a metre or two away from us. I was about to look around to see what had happened or who had come to help me when I heard a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Get away from her Karofsky", Brittany practically growled from her place now beside me.

"What the fuck Pierce", the guy I can now identify as Karofsky grumbled as he rubbed at his now aching jaw. He glanced up at us from his bent position, his eyes flicking from Brittany to myself and back. The foul smirk reappeared. "Oh I get it, I see what's going on here. You don't want on my dick but instead you want on Pierce's dick.", I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of that statement, only a guy could think to say that.

I looked to Brittany who now stood slightly in front of me as if making herself my own wall of protection. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her eyes looked as if they were smouldering with heat. Karofsky continued looking between the both of us until a look of realisation came across his face. To say I was a little confused would be an understatement. I had no clue what he could be referring to or what was going on. Then he started to laugh, his ghoulish laugh ringing across the now surrounding crowd. If it weren't for the music in the background this room, this house would be so silent you could hear the crickets chirping in the night.

"So ah... I take it you haven't told her yet, is that right Pierce?", he was smirking so devilish that I felt like running away, but I didn't, I just watched. I needed to understand. My eyebrows furrowed, creases forming on my forehead as I saw Brittany's eyes change from the fire likeness before to something more...scared? worried? Her breathing had picked up, she gulped thickly as her fingers curled and uncurled trying to control the shakiness of her hands.

I reached out and placed what I hoped was a reassuring hand on her tensed shoulder, I felt her muscle relax under my touch which was good. Sure I was confused as to what she hadn't told me, but I suppose none of this is worth it. And if I'm going to find out I want it to be under her terms and not from some guy who feels the need to step in where he isn't wanted.

"Tell her Pierce! Or should I tell her for you, or I suppose anyone in this room could tell her. If that's what you want, here goes then, the girl you're clinging to Santana she has –", that's as far as he got before Puck's fist came hurtling through the air at him. One strong punch to the slightly drunk boy had him tumbling over and in a heap on the floor. But as soon as he was down he was back up, but instead of swinging at the person who hit him, he swung for Brittany.

I tried yanking her out of the way but it was too late because his hard, bulky knuckles had already collided with her eyebrow, instantly splitting it and allowing deep red blood to trickle from the opening. But before I could even try to attend to Brittany, she was already moving quickly towards Karofsky, her fist colliding so hard with his skull that the crack it made could be heard throughout the room.

He fell back again, groaning in pain, clutching his head where blood seemed to also be escaping from. Puck was still standing off to the side, realising that this is a fight Brittany wanted to take control of, so he just stood there in case she needed his assistance.

Brittany was a mix of emotions, she looked infuriated, yet scared and nervous. I wanted to lead her away from the troll on the floor so I tried to do just that. I reached out my hand and lightly grabbed her wrist, I didn't want her thinking it was one of the guys and react badly and possibly punch me in the face. That would suck.

She relaxed slightly and turned her head to face me, her expression softening immensely. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to say something but words wouldn't slip out. The look in her eyes told me she was pleading with me to not think badly of her for punching him, she was practically asking for forgiveness although it definitely wasn't necessary seeing as she was helping me to begin with.

I probably shouldn't have caught her attention. I probably shouldn't have made her let her guard down for that short while. I shouldn't have done that because not only seconds later Brittany's previous soft face was changing into one of sheer pain, scrunching up as she clenched both her eyes and jaw shut.

I moved my head from behind Brittany to see what had caused the pain to find the heavy shoe of Kurofsky dislodging from between Brittany's legs at her groin. I was puzzled, _what guy thinks to kick a girl in the groin?_ Obviously only he would. But then again I've been kicked there before as well and it hurts a lot, so I'm not so surprised by the expression still lingering on Brittany's pale face as she tries to take in repetitive deep breaths.

I moved my attention to Kurofsky who was just standing there looking smug and laughing under his breath, while the rest of the room remained almost silent, except for a few murmurs. I glared at the boy and was about to give him a piece of my mind when Brittany's hold stopped me and Puck's suddenly close voice told me to take her home.

She was in pain and was suffering on many accounts the longer she stayed here. I took a hold of her bicep and lead her through the reasonably large gathered group and out the front door. She was finding it hard to walk without walking with her legs apart, similar to how you'd image a cowboy would walk or how you may walk when you have sand rash between your thighs after a long day at the beach.

She still hadn't said a word since he kicked her, only occasionally letting small whimpers or moans escape. I stopped abruptly when I remembered I didn't drive here, Brittany did and she was in no condition to drive. I know she didn't like other people driving her 'precious baby', actually nobody but her has driven it, but I need to in this case.

"Britt I need your keys, I'm going to drive us back to my place ok?", she didn't look at me, but by what I could see of her face, she looked embarrassed. She was embarrassed to look at me because she didn't want to think I thought of the situation to be amusing. Which I obviously didn't. She didn't answer me. Maybe she didn't hear me the first time or just zoned out or something. "Britt...?", she looked at me this time and instead of responding, she just reached straight into her pocket and pulled out the keys to her mustang, dangling from a whole bunch of keyrings.

I look the keys into my palm and continued the short walk towards her shiny red car. It was strange being in the driver's seat of this car instead of where Brittany is now seated with her legs spread apart to stop the pain from creeping up on her again. Since the event occurred I still hadn't even asked if she was okay, I should do that now.

"Britt are you okay?", I asked it softly, not wanting to stun her seeing as the ride so far has been practically silent. I could hear her gulp, she did it that heavily. She slightly turned to face me.

"Yeah. I'm fine", silence yet again took over the small space within the car. She faced her body completely towards me to speak timidly. "I'm so sorry Santana. He shouldn't have –", but I cut her off, not because I didn't want to listen of course.

"B, you can just focus on not being in pain right now, but when we get back to my place we can talk there okay?", she nodded with an appreciative smile adorning her face before turning back to her original position in the seat. I just hoped she really was okay. "I'll take care of you", it came out as more of a whisper so I wasn't completely sure if she had heard me or not, but that was fine.

I pulled the car up into my driveway and turned the car off, waiting a few seconds to see if Brittany was going to make a move to get out. She didn't. She just sat still, head down towards her crotch. She looked like she wanted to say something by the way her features scrunched up every few seconds and how her mouth popped open then quickly snapped shut straight away. But before I even question it she was already out the door and at on my porch with her head still down and hands shoved in her pockets.

The silence was sort of making me nervous, she was never like this. I sent her a short worried glance, not that she saw it, and went to unlock my front door. I swung the tall wooden structure open and walked inside with Brittany quietly following my lead.

We'd been to each other's houses a few times now, so we are familiar with the layout. Brittany began making her way into my lounge room and I couldn't help but feel like she was just walking away and not wanting to talk to me about everything. I couldn't have that.

"Brittany just stop for a second", she didn't listen and kept making her way towards the couch. I took actions into my own hands and reached forward and gripped her hand and spun her around and into my arms. "Please don't shut me out", I whispered into her ear once I had her body firmly wrapped within my smaller arms. "Please", it was as if I was begging and I think she realised it too because she finally lifted her own arms and wrapped me up in them, resting her chin the crown of my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", she said, releasing a sigh. I squeezed her tighter, burying my face further into her neck. I felt so comfortable in her arms, as if this is where I was supposed to be. This is where I want to be, In her arms forever.

"Look Brittany, I –", I began but was quickly stopped by her words.

"No Santana, you don't have to say anything. I do." She looked down at me with an almost pleading or forgiving look on her face. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back there, you didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. You deserve the best and I want to be able to give that to you...", I searched her eyes, looking for truth behind the statement, the truth was all there, out in the open for me to see. "...I just don't think I can give that to you", her shoulders deflated as she allowed her chin to fall along with her head and rest against her chest.

I will not allow her to be upset with herself, not on my watch. So I did the one thing I knew would bring up her spirits as well as fulfil my own needs. I grabbed her cheeks between my nervous hands and began leaning up towards her warm waiting mouth.

I was so close. But of course, nothing ever goes the way you want it to.

* * *

i know somebody asked if i could write a chapter as santana's POV, so here it is and i hope i did okay. remember to favourite, review, recommend, and follow me on tumblr which you can find on my profile.

any suggestions? if so let me know, i love hearing feed back, god and bad. :)

also sorry for the late updates on this as well as i did it unintentionally, one word, 'school'


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV

A loud banging reverberated off of the walls of the house, startling the girls out of their close position. Both girls internally berating the cause of the disruption. The banging continued until Santana groaned in frustration and made her way to the front door, Brittany watching from further in the house.

Santana swung the door open so quickly the wind caused goose bumps to form on Brittany's and her own arms. But when she looked back at the entry way, she put on her best glare and practically death stared the intruder.

"What are you doing here?", she was pissed. Well of course she was, she was interrupted just before she was about to get her mack on.

"I, uh, just wanted to see if Britt was okay. That shit Kurofsky pulled back there was out of line, she didn't deserve it", Puck stood on the front porch as he brushed his hand through his Mohawk, brushing down stray bits of hair. "Look, Santana, I just figured that if she wasn't at her place she had to be here right?", it wasn't really a question, but it was answered none the less when he peered behind the fiery Latina before him and saw the taller blonde.

"How do you even know where I live?", Santana asked with furrowed brows.

"I know where all the hot girls live babe", the smirk adorning his lips was rather sickening to Santana, she just wished she could wipe it off. But she just continued to glare at him, trying to send the message telepathically, that she wanted him to go now. But obviously he didn't get the message as he just stood there watching her eyes burn holes into his soul.

"You can leave low Puckerman", she basically growled at him. Brittany must have picked up on the venom in her voice seeing as she snickered quietly to herself, trying to keep the smirk off of her own face. Puck just looked between the two girls, trying to pick up on the vibe that was surrounding the them. He looked behind Santana towards Brittany and when he met her eyes and saw the nod she gave him, as if to say go home, he understood that he was definitely interrupting something. His smirk only grew wider.

"Go home Puck, otherwise you soon won't have a house to go home to if you leave it unattended with that bunch for too long", Brittany's voice cut through.

"Fine. Whatever, I'm going. Chill", he sighed before giving the girls another smirk and then turning around and heading back the way he came. The door was closed seconds after seeing him disappear down the street.

Santana remained facing the closed door for a second longer but before she could turn herself around back to Brittany, two long cream arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her body close. She sighed contently as the lips which belonged to the girl behind her began sucking vigorously on her speeding pulse. She moaned in approval while bringing her hands back and tangling them in the wild, blonde, flowing hair. This is what she wants, it's what's she's wanted for a long time.

The hands that now rested comfortably on her abs began cautiously yet confidently sliding along the clothed area of skin. Long fingers tapping against every rib on her left side as the hand rose higher up Santana's body. Brittany's hand never stopped it's travels, until it finally reached its destination; the firm and full breasts of the other girl.

Brittany wrapped her hand around the girls chest, teasing her nipple between her fingers over her t-shirt. The touch wasn't enough just yet, so she rather quickly moved her hand to the hem of Santana's shirt and thrust her hand under the material and back to the girls awaiting breasts.

The moans escaping Santana's mouth sounded like music to the other girl's ears. It sounded amazing, yet it seemed to be having a greater than expected reaction on the rest of her body. Her pants were gradually becoming tighter and more uncomfortable yet she just couldn't bring herself to stop her actions. This is what she's always wanted.

"I want you to t-touch me", Santana's voice rasped out in between soft, breathy shudders. Brittany's hand slowly began to still on Santana's chest, she couldn't believe this was happening. She was ecstatic, yet uncharacteristically nervous. She pushed the nerves aside though when her sex drive took over her brain.

She smoothly spun Santana around in her arms. She firmly gripped her waist, rubbing soothing circles on her hipbones. Brittany finally looked up only to meet Santana's dark chocolate eyes staring straight back at her. All the desperation of the moment flew out the window when they continued to stare intently at one another, searching for answers within the other's eyes. They both wanted this, they both wanted each other. Badly.

Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times to speak her thoughts but came up empty, instead she took a firm hold of Brittany's hand, smiled sweetly and began walking backwards towards the staircase, dragging Brittany along with her. Brittany returned her smile, yet more nervously as she followed calmly behind the girl of her dreams.

Before they knew it both girls were tumbling through the once closed door to Santana's bedroom and as soon as the door was closed again Brittany sprung forward and captured the beautiful Latina's lips with her own, eliciting a satisfied moan. Santana took matters into her own hands, grabbing fists full of the front of Brittany's shirt and pushing her towards her queen sized bed until her knees buckled against the end of the mattress and she toppled backwards until she was in a sitting position staring at Santana in awe as she captured the lust in her eyes.

Santana slinked her body forwards and when she was positioned in front of the other girl, she swung one leg over both of Brittany's and straddled her lap. The brunette gave the blonde a sultry smirk before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests, so hard it felt like they were going to burst out from their ribcages. They had an idea of where this was leading but for one girl in particular, Brittany, this situation was only going to get harder, excuse the pun. What worried Brittany the most was obviously that she wasn't sure what Santana would think about her predicament but also the she was scared about how she felt. She's never before let how she felt out in the open when it came to the girls she slept with and the girls she was going to sleep with but they freaked and left. Truth is, when they left it hurt her every single time but there was nothing she could do or say about it to change what they thought about her. She just had to put up her walls and protect herself from the pain she would undoubtedly feel. But with Santana she knew that if she left, she wouldn't be able to cope, she was that important to her.

Santana urged Brittany up the bed without breaking the kiss, allowing her to get comfortable before lying down on top of the blonde girl. On instinct the latina rolled her hips down into the girls groin trying to find contact with her sex but finding something else, she wasn't quite expecting. She felt the growing pressure against her now wet clothed pussy and understood that that wasn't necessarily supposed to be there. she stopped moving, trying to fathom what was going on.

Brittany must have sensed Santana's apprehension because she gulped loudly and thickly before taking a deep breath in, waiting for the expected confrontation. Only seconds later did she get it when Santana sat up on her lap, looking down at her with, not judgmental eyes like she expected, but curious ones. She was still scared none the less.

"Britt, is that?...", Santana asked cautiously, being sure not to startle the girl. Brittany just nodded, replying with a short and blunt 'Yep', still not making eye contact. "You-", she began speaking only to be cut over the top by Brittany's now strong yet audibly scared voice.

"I'm a freak? Yeah I already know", Brittany's voice was strong. Santana was taken aback by Brittany's sudden self-consciousness, she'd never seen her like this, she was always so confident and cocky even.

"No, I-", Santana tried to speak yet again, except it only seemed that Brittany wouldn't allow her to talk or was afraid of what she would hear.

"Look I know what happens from here okay, I've seen it before", there was bitterness in her voice as if remembering a previous painful, similar situation.

"And what's suppose to happen from here Britt?", Santana voiced softly and calmly to her.

"You freak out and you leave. What would a girl like you want with a girl like me!", She shocked Santana with her sudden outburst but both remained still and in the same position with Santana upon Brittany's lap. Santana's eyes widened after fully taking in what Brittany said, _she thought she was going to leave?_ Santana dipped her head slightly trying to catch the worry filled eyes of the girl in front of her, which only caused Brittany to turn away even further, so Santana brought her hand up to the girls chin and softly lifted it up towards her.

"Britt, look at me please", she pleaded which gained Brittany's attention as she looked straight into Santana's eyes, where cobalt blue eyes melted into the dark mocha eyes of the Latina. "I'm not leaving, okay yeah I'm a little bit shocked but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to leave you, and look I haven't freaked out have I?", it was a rhetorical question but it still gained a sharp answer.

"Yeah well that's what they all say! Every last _fucking_ one of them! They said the same thing, '_I would never leave, I like you for what you are'_, it's the same bullshit Santana", there were tears brimming in Brittany's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "But because their all curious as anything they ask to see it or feel it for _proof_, but as soon as they do they're out of here faster than anything. Funny enough the only ones who stayed were one's who were in it for a one night stand, who were drunk off their faces." While she had been speaking she had lifted Santana off of her legs and was now sitting up on her knees, while Santana just looked on with sympathy in her eyes. "So I might as well get this over and done with, you wouldn't want to have to stick around longer then you have to right", and with that Brittany was fast to undo the button of her jeans and the zip only seconds later.

Once Santana had fully registered what was about to happen she was quick to leap forward from her spot on the mattress and still Brittany's hands from pulling down the jeans. "Stop", it was said softly but with so much conviction that Brittany didn't even struggle against her hands, staying still looking down at Santana. "Stop, you don't have to do this", Santana had an expression on her face which was difficult to explain, it seemed mixed between caring, understanding, and...scared or was it nervous?

"Why, because if I do then that just proves how much of a monster I am?", Santana could see Brittany's jaw clench and her stare harden.

"No, because I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable doing and because I want you to know that not everybody is like those other girls. _I'm_ not like them and somewhere inside of you, you know that, but you're just scared that I'll react just like the others did. But I'm not going to, I promise.", they stared at each other intently waiting for the other to flinch or react but nothing happened so Santana continued. "And I want you to know that this...", she said while staring down at Brittany's groin and gesturing with her hands to the area, "Isn't going to change the fact that I like you. I like you so much for being you. I don't care if you have a dick, okay? I care about you", she said sweetly with a soft smile flashed towards Brittany, watching the other girls gaze soften.

Santana placed her palm over Brittany's warm cheek and leant up to kiss the girl softly on the lips, it wasn't a heated kiss, it was just what Brittany needed.

"Look I believe you, but...", she scrunched up her eyebrows as she trailed off.

"How do you know I'm not going to take back what I said?", Santana finished for her as she watched Brittany nod lightly in response. She sighed as she tried to think of ways to reassure the suddenly insecure girl before her. "I'm going to prove it to you okay", her voice was low and breathy which caught Brittany's attention as she once again furrowed her eyebrows and peered at the girl in front of her, but before she could register a reply she was being lightly pushed down the mattress. "Just trust me", Santana husked out before lying down in her previous position on Brittany's front, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a powerful kiss. The kiss started out slow but very soon became heated as tongues intruded each other's mouths, swiping at the interior, leaving each other to revel in the velvet touch.

Hands became adventurous as they roamed each other's heaving bodies, Brittany allowing her hands to brush down the sides of Santana's ribs and lower to rest on her hips, paying attention to all of the dips and crevices the beautiful body held.

They had been kissing for about 10 minutes without pause, taking sharp intakes of air through their noses. They wanted to remain close to each other. They wanted to stay like this forever. As the kiss became more urgent Santana began rolling her hips down into Brittany's where she would jerk her hips up into the contact out of reflex, yet benefitting her own pleasure.

Both girls' cheeks were flushed with a shade of crimson, Brittany's cheeks a shade or two darker. As Santana continued to push her weight down into the other girl's groin, Brittany's body definitely began reacting as expected.

The jeans Brittany had been wearing quickly becoming tight and uncomfortable. Brittany could feel herself growing harder and wasn't quite sure of what or how she should react. Should she stop and cool off or just continue and wait for Santana to decide? Santana began putting more pressure into the rolling of her hips and as their hips made contact on a particularly rough push, a muffed sound mixed between a moan and gasp left Brittany's lips and vibrated into Santana's mouth. She thought it went unnoticed but only a second later Santana separated their lips with a 'pop' sound.

Both girls were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes as if searching for uncertainty or regret, neither finding it in the other. Santana pulled herself up into a sitting position, her covered core making contact with Brittany's hidden cock. She placed her hands on Brittany's firm abs beneath her shirt and lightly dragged her fingers across the defined muscles as Brittany's hands slowly rubbed up and down Santana's caramel thighs. She brought her eyes back to Brittany's only to find her staring back at her. Santana offered her a shy smile, automatically receiving one in return. Brittany was the first to break the comfortable silence which fell upon them.

"Santana I...be my girlfriend", she said as she breathed out. She was scared and worried about how Santana would react but she wouldn't know unless she put her heart out there. It was silent for a little while longer which only caused Brittany to feel anxious as she awaited an answer or response. She shortly received it in the form of a huge Cheshire grin taking up a majority of Santana's gleeful face. Followed soon after by short rapid pecks all over her face.

"Yes. Of course I will, I've only been waiting forever for you to ask me!", Brittany's smile was wider than it's ever been before. She couldn't believe what had just transpired before her eyes. For fucks sake! Santana Lopez was her girlfriend!

Tbc.

* * *

now we're getting somewhere. next chapter hasnt been started yet but it will be about sweet lady times, and some other stuff!

remember comment, follow, favourite, leave suggestions and follow me on tumblr which you can find on my profile :)


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the late update, i've had many assignments to get done for school and i have exams coming up soon as well, so if there is another delay that would be why.

* * *

Chapter 7:

They were still kissing 10 minutes after Santana brightened Brittany's already great mood by accepting to be her girlfriend.

10 minutes of bumping and grinding against each other.

10 minutes of equal amounts of arousal travelling down to both girls groins.

10 minutes of nerves for what was most likely about to transpire.

But it took 10 minutes for Brittany to realise that this shouldn't be happening. Not that she didn't want it to, because of course she did.

But it was 10 minutes for her to realise that Santana needed to be treated like a lady, needed to be wooed and taken on dates and be cherished and loved like never before. She deserved the world presented to her on a gold platter and Brittany was willing to give that to her.

Santana's POV

We were kissing so heatedly yet in such a loving and caring way. Every couple of seconds I'd feel the warm muscle inside her mouth slide over and tangle itself with my own tongue, forcing me into a Brittany induced coma. But I definitely wasn't complaining. The surprisingly large bulge bumped into my lower stomach when I shifted atop of her, pulling away from her sweet tasting lips to straddle her lap. My hands reached the hem of my shirt, preparing to rip the offending item of clothing from my torso, when milky fleshed hands stilled my actions.

I was definitely confused because I'm pretty sure this whole night has been leading up to this or at least some heavy groping. I guess not. I think she must have noticed my struggles to grasp an explanation because with just a simple, soft brush of her thumbs over the top of my hands she gained back my attention. When I looked into her eyes I didn't need to search for long to be able to see the adoration shining proudly from them.

"Don't", _Don't?_ My eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to think of a reason why not, but she quickly continued, saving me from my inner turmoil, "Santana I just...I want this to be special –"

"This is special", Was I not good enough? Do I need to prove myself worthy? A soft throaty laugh bubbled up from her throat, reaching my ears in seconds. Why does she think this is funny?

"No, Santana, just listen okay?", I nodded, mumbling a soft _okay_, which I'm not sure she even heard. "Yes, this is special right now with you and me. But I don't want our first time to be because of drunken behaviour. I want it to be because of complete an utter love, I want it to be something I will remember every single detail of and not just glimpses because the alcohol in our systems erased some of it." She paused, allowing herself to search my eyes, I'm not sure what for, but she must have found it because she squeezed my hands with a soft smile gracing her lips before continuing on with what she had to say.

"I just want to do this right for once. I've never cared too much about the other girls feelings when we did stuff but that was only because they didn't care too much about me, nobody really does. But then you came along, all beautiful and sweet and you had me speechless. And the one thing that stood out the most was that you actually cared about me", I knew she had more to say so I didn't take long to quickly lean down and pressed a sweet kiss upon her still slightly swollen lips. When I pulled away, she still had her eyes closed and a smitten smile. So much for a badass...she's fucking adorable.

"Anyway...I want this to be amazing. I want to take you on all of those cheesy dates, like take you to see a movie, preferably a drive-in because it's easier to make out in the car", I let out a little snort at that. "I want to take you to dinner and let you buy the most expensive food on the menu and actually pay for you instead of dining and dashing. I want to take walks with you, and drive you to the edge of the country just so we can watch the sun set and then rise again on a beautiful beach", she is actually so ridiculously cute right now.

"I know this sounds insane because I literally just asked you out a few minutes ago but it's all the truth. I _want _to treat you like a queen and if that means never allowing your feet to touch the ground, or to be there on your beckoning call, then I'll do it. I just want everything to be perfect because you're perfect and you deserve perfection."

"Are you done yet?", I questioned, simply amused yet so crazy about the girl before me.

"Yes", watching to see for my reaction, which she received in the form of a strong forceful yet sweet, lingering kiss. The kiss lasted a few long minutes, before I reluctantly pulled away to smile down upon this beautiful girl.

"You are the sweetest girl I've ever met, Brittany Pierce", I whispered, only an inch away from her pink lips. "Is it too soon to say that I think I'm falling in love with you?", I wasn't really asking to receive a response but when all she did was beam up at me with all her pearly whites on display, I knew I had said something right.

/

Brittany's POV

Walking into those double doors to the school sent all different emotions swimming through my body. Extreme happiness was one of those emotions for obvious reasons, pure pride and adoration for the girl standing beside me, pride for myself because I've finally found a girl to call mine and not just a hook up. But what surprised me most of all was the feeling of nervousness buzzing through my veins.

I never cared about what others thought about me, so why does it feel different now? Well that's obvious, it's different because of the now evident stares being thrown our way, the questioning eyes looking but not daring to ask. The whispers had already started, _'how long do you think that will last? My bet is not even till the end of the day...", "Poor girl...she's only going to be played". _I frowned as I heard every single comment being made against me. Was this really the image I wanted for myself? The answer to that, no, definitely no, and now I've been given the greatest opportunity to change that.

The soft, warm hand in my own squeezed a little tighter causing me to look to my side, reaching brown mocha eyes which had me captivated since the first day. She must have sensed my stiff movements because as soon as our eyes met and our piercing orbs engulfed each other she smiled a sugar sweet smile at me, a silent message conveyed behind it, _"Don't worry about them, just worry about you, me and us...because that's all that matters", _and without even having to say a word I understood and she's right, this is about us not about everyone who just happens to be watching. Us.

I returned a much more positive smile to the girl who has captured my heart in a matter of time, a _very_ short amount matter of time. But I wasn't complaining. I can't wait to venture further into this relationship

Seeing as I've never been in a proper relationship before I was a little at loss of what I was required to do, so after having to sit through countless cheesy, chick flicks with my mom as her way of _bonding_, I've decided on some basic rules to follow. For example, carrying her books for her to and from her locker and classes, walking her to class and waiting just outside the door for when the lesson finishes, to pick her up, taking her to lunch, drive her to and from school, holding her hand, kissing her when I can. Technically the last two aren't really rules, but I think they're necessary.

I'm preparing or rather learning to be the best girlfriend for Santana and I won't stop until I'm perfect at it because she deserves perfection.

/

"So how's your misses doing?", Puck asks me right before taking a long drag of his cigarette .

We'd been sitting beneath the bleachers since lunch finished and after I'd taken Santana to her next class. This was our chill spot, only we were allowed down here. Although it's not written down anywhere, everybody in the school knows the rules, even the teachers. You can only be here if you are given permission by either one of us and that's final.

"She's good. No she's great actually", I knew my tough exterior was breaking away but I honestly couldn't help it when it came to talking about Santana or being in her presence. It was also fact that a dopey smile slipped over my lips and Puck was quick to notice it.

"Shit! She's seriously got you tied down doesn't she? You're like fucking, head over heels for this girl", a warm heat spread across my cheeks, a sure sign that I was blushing. "Aww, Britt, no need to get all embarrassed", he said to me as he leant forward gripping my cheeks between pinched thumbs and pointer fingers, while laughing gruffly in front of me.

"Piss off Fuckerman", I spat, swatting at his rough hands, they felt like rocks compared to Santana's silky soft one's. A soft laugh bubbled up his throat once more before he spoke again.

"No but seriously B, I'm happy for you. If I'm being honest I didn't think you'd grow the balls to actually ask her out, or that you'd find a good enough girl to tie you down. But I'm glad it happened and that you found her 'cause you and Santana are like a match made it that place in the clouds called heaven", slapping me on the back one final time he shifted back to his original place on the couch under the bleachers.

My eyes were slightly wider than what they were before he spoke, I was definitely surprised by what had just slipped from his mouth. "If I didn't know any better Puck, I'd think that you're actually being a genuine guy", a smirk evidence on my face. I know I'm joking and he knows I'm joking, so I know that there will be no hard feelings.

"Pfft, please, it's like mandatory for a best friend to say that", but he was still smiling at me so I knew deep down he meant what he had previously said. For that I was grateful.

We sat in silence for a while before feet scuffling across the dry grass could be heard advancing in our direction. We didn't pay any mind to it until the presence of somebody could be felt behind us. Without turning around I addressed the intruder.

"You can't be down here unless we allow you here so piss off back to class okay", I finished with a drag off my own lit cigarette.

"Oh really, is that how you talk to me now?", I could pick that voice anywhere and by the look of pure excitement on Puck's face so can he. We both turn around to greet the owner of the voice, Puck more enthusiastically then myself.

"How are you doing Quinn?", Quinn used to be the third piece of our puzzle, that was until her 'bow down to Jesus' parents found out she was gay and sent her off to a Christian correction school. If only they realised that fucking girls wasn't the only thing she did which was against the bible and all of its rules. If we're going to be stereotypical, then you would assume her folks would notice that she wasn't an angel if the studded leather jackets, tight jeans, boots, cigarettes tucked behind her ear, and the pink dye wisped throughout her hair had anything to do with it. Clueless, that's what they are.

"I'm doing great B. And Puck before you ask if I will have sex with you, I'm still incredibly gay, so no", she said as she smirked over towards the boy who's enthused expression had slightly dropped but a smile still evident anyway.

"So are you back for good?", Puck asked the punk-rock chick before us.

"I wish, but no unfortunately. I finally got myself expelled from that stupid fucking school, so I had to come back home while my parents tried to find another school like it that will take me in. I say good luck to them", she finished with an airy laugh.

"Well you'll be 18 soon, so then you can do what you want I suppose", I told her, she nodded in agreement.

I moved over on the couch allowing space for her which she happily took. We spent the rest of the period catching up on lost time, when we were finally broken out of our bubble by the faint ringing of the bell. Nobody moved to get up so we decided to just relax for a little longer.

Five minutes past when we could yet again here somebody making their way over.

"B, are you there?", Santana. I instantly smiled as I heard the voice and saw the smirk Puck sent my way. A quick glance towards Quinn and I caught her confused expression, but I just ignored it because she will soon meet the most amazing girl ever.

As I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the entrance of our own world, I called back to her, "I'm under here babe", and within seconds she was in my line of sight, sexy smile spread across her face.

We both reached each other. I wrapped my arms around her lithe waist, lifting her feet up off of the ground, as our lips met in a desperate kiss. As her feet touched the ground once more the kiss became more heated and wanting, that the only way to separate us was the clearing of Quinn and Puck's throats.

We reluctantly pulled apart, matching smiles adorning our faces. "I missed you", I whispered to her when our lips were fully separated.

"It's only been one period...", she smirked up at me, before shyly ducking her head, bottom lip between her teeth, "But I missed you too".

"Hello, earth to Brittany and girl who has seemed to capture all of her attention", I could hear the laughter in Quinn's voice, which only made me smile even wider.

I turned back to the partially forgotten duo, dragging Santana beside me by her hand. She looked quite nervous in the presence of this new addition. She was fine around Puck, they could even be considered friends, but Quinn , she had never met her, hence the mixture of emotions I can see flashing across her face. She's not only nervous, but I can tell she is very willing to go into protective and possessive mode, seeing as Quinn's a girl and she doesn't want anybody coming between us. I completely get that, but I still find it funny that she feels the need to have to fight off Quinn, when Q has only ever been like a sister to me, nothing more, nothing less.

"Santana?", I whispered for only her to hear as we walked towards my previous space on the old couch.

"Hmm?", she hummed, while still watching Quinn curiously.

"You don't need to worry about Quinn okay?", she looked up at me caught, "Quinn's family and that's all okay, but you on the other hand are my girlfriend and my everything", I smiled down at her as her features relaxed. I kissed her softly on the cheek before sitting in my vacant spot and pulling her down on top of me.

Quinn looked over at me with a smirk evident, "So who's this pretty lady? Your new fuck buddy?", she thought it was funny seeing as she instantly laughed, but I didn't find it anywhere near funny, so I sent her much deserved glare.

"Actually no, I'm not into that anymore. Quinn, this is Santana, my _girlfriend_", her mouth dropped open and eyes widened impossibly wide, if she had been drinking something at the time I'm sure it would have been sprayed in my face. But just as soon as she was stunned she regained that usual cocky grin of hers.

"Wow Pierce, I'm impressed. So there is a girl out there who can tame you. Good work Santana", just by that one response I could tell Quinn would get along with Santana incredibly well and loved that fact. My girlfriend and my best friends got along.

"Yeah well, what can I say, she was a hard one to grab hold of but I had her eating putty out of my hands. Followed me like a dog this one", Santana answered, sending a smirk and a wink towards me, I was sort of surprised by how confident she became, "But just so we're clear, I totally wear the pants in this relationship, isn't that right baby?", she asked placing her palm gently on my cheek. I couldn't help but smirk back up at her.

"See that's what you think but –", I started but was cut off.

"Actually no, that's what you think", Santana continued. I just scoffed out a laugh, shaking my head up at her, still smiling.

"Keep a hold of her B, I like her", Quinn interrupted.

"Don't you worry, I will."

"Well it's been great meeting you and catching up and all but I have a little brunette beauty to go hunt down", Quinn announced standing up and stretching her still muscles.

"You still pining over Berry, Quinn?", Puck asked her. But the half smirk half glare, gave him his response.

Quinn and Rachel Berry were definitely not the couple you would first pick out from a crowd. They are incredibly different yet when together, sickingly cute. So with that said Quinn bid us all a goodbye and walked out from under the bleachers, towards the school, probably towards the choir room too.

"Wow, her and Rachel are a thing?", Santana sounded extremely confused yet bewildered at the same time, I don't blame her, I was just as shocked when I caught them moving onto 3rd base in my Puck's bathroom at a party one night.

"Yeah, weird huh?", she just nodded her agreement.

We once again sat in silence. Santana shifted her position on top of me, sitting sideways over my lap, while running her fingers through my hair. I was so content that I hadn't even realised my own actions. My fingers were walking up Santana's leg, over her knee and along the smooth, caramel skin on her thigh. My fingers skirted across the hem of her short shorts. Before I knew it my adventurous fingers were slipping beneath the denim material, causing a soft gasp to escape Santana's lips.

I leant my head forward until my lips could place a sweet lingering kiss onto her collarbone, sucking on the warm flesh. She was leaning into the action, but soon enough she was pulling me away with a blush sprinkled across her cheeks.

"Please, don't stop on my behalf", Shit, I forgot about Puck.

"You can leave now you perve", I said with an added eye roll.

"Hey, I didn't ask for you to start up a show, but because I'm a great friend I won't cock block you and I'll leave you two love birds to your extracurricular activities", eyeing us one last time he got up from his seat and left the area beneath the bleachers. I knew he'd actually left because I heard him being called over from the school building by the football coach, Beiste.

"So, where were we?", I asked with a deeper, lust filled voice.

"More like, where were you?", she countered, an eyebrow arched but a smirk gracing her puffy lips.

I brushed my hand against her stomach just above the waistband of her shorts. "I think I was just about to make you feel great", I answered before latching my mouth onto her pulse point again, sucking in hope of leaving a mark.

I unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, to give me more room to slip my hand in. She definitely wasn't against my motives if the way she was biting her lip had anything to do with it. I pulled her face down to mine by her chin, connecting our lips in a heated kiss, tongues tackling each other in both our mouths.

We continued to kiss, my hand lingering above her shorts, preparing to sink below what I know are soaked panties. And when the moment came that my hand did come into contact with that flimsy piece of fabric I accidently released a surprised gasp, they were wetter then I imagined.

I kneaded her mound through the material, feeling the fluids from my girlfriend soaking through onto my fingers. I couldn't hold back anymore so I finally slipped my hand beneath her panties, drawing a finger along her wet folds. She gasped into my ear and the sound only spurred me on further. I could feel my pants tightening by the second and I'm pretty sure Santana felt it too.

I slid my finger up her slit until I reached her sensitive bundle of nerves, gently pressing down on her clit, as I watched her facial expressions change with the sensations. She's beautiful. I began a slow circular motion around her clit, building up the speed of my fingers as time went along. Applying different pressures urged strong jerks of her hips.

"I want you to make me cum", her voice was all breathy, making it sound sexy as hell in my ear. I obliged to her request, rubbing harder and faster over her clit until she grabbed hold of my wrist causing me stare questioning down at her. "Put your fingers inside me and then make me cum", I smiled at her instructions because it is definitely something I can do. And whatever my girl, my girl gets.

I slowly and teasingly brushed my finger tip around her entrance, collecting fluids and spreading them around the area. She was squirming below me, half due to pure pleasure the other half because her patience was running low. I can fix that.

I slid my finger inside, my mouth dropping open at the warmth that encompassed the digit. I honestly think I'm going to cream my pants after or maybe even during this, seeing as my dick is so hard right now. I began a comfortable rhythm, pumping my finger in and out with momentum from my wrist. I was quick to add a second finger to the task, relishing in the feeling of her walls adjusting for the added pressure.

She was releasing many amazing sounds, low moans, and gasps slipping from her lips every few seconds. While still pushing into her with two fingers I moved my thumb up to her swollen clit, rubbing furious circled around the nub, causing a squeak of appreciation.

"I'm close", she said on a particular exhale of breath, but she didn't even need to tell me she was close I could already tell by the tightening of her walls around my own fingers. I would push in and out and curl my fingers in just the right way to make her jerk her hips up into the motion of my wrist, adding more pressure by herself.

Before I knew it she was writhing and jerking on my lap, and releasing shaking moans with my name thrown in there somewhere. If I had to describe it as something, it was absolutely beautiful to watch. She threw her arms around my neck, collapsing in pure exhaustion, panting heavily into the nape of my neck. And through this whole event the tightness of my pants still hasn't disappeared. The aching is still there. But I was too captivated by the fluids drenching my hand to pay too much notice. I brought my fingers up towards my face, opening and closing the gaps between my fingers, watching Santana's cum make strings due to its stickiness. It was amazing.

I knew it could be even more amazing so I brought them even closer towards me, opening my mouth and slipped two fingers inside, allowing my tongue to suck off all of the sticky goodness. And boy did she taste good. It was like candy and is definitely now my favourite taste.

"What are you doing?", Santana's voice was still drained but she still managed a breathy laugh in her words.

"Saving this taste to memory, because you taste like heaven", I replied honestly, causing her to scrunch up her nose in the most adorable of ways.

"Um, okay then, if you say so", she was quiet for a second before she continued, "Do you want me to return the favour?", honestly? I'd love it for her to do that for me, but firstly, I knew she was tired, and secondly, I would never make her do something. So I just smiled down at her, marvelling at her goddess like appearance.

"No baby, I'm fine. I did this for you, no need to return any favour", I said while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay...By the way, you're right", I furrowed my eyebrows at that, what did she mean?

"About what?", she laughed before replying.

"That you would make me feel good, because you made me feel great", pride, that's what I feel, pride in my skilful fingers. You just wait till you see what I can do with the other part of my body.

* * *

**as always please, favourite, review, tell me your suggestions and ideas. also, just a heads up, i've never written any sex scenes or 'sexy times' scenes before and i find it sort of awkward to do so, but i'll try to write them, so im sorry if this last scene was a bit strange, that would be why though.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Brittany's POV

Because Lima is such a small town, whenever something new happens, the whole population seems to find out within the first day. But it's not really a new couple that everybody seems to be interested in, or the fact that said couple is a lesbian couple, (although some may beg to differ, considering the rather large package I'm carrying around downstairs). But it's because everybody tends to know every little gossip worthy fact about me, but that's nothing new for me, I've been the talk of the town every since the day I was born.

What annoyed me most though, is that I can't even spend a day out with my girlfriend in peace without some overbearing conservative Christian parents snickering in the background. Whispering things like, "_poor girl wants to watch out, doesn't want to become pregnant because of that delinquent", _or, _"she's only looking for heartbreak with that one". _These parents are just as bad as their stuck up close minded children that attend my school; at least I know where they get their personalities from. Bunch of arseholes, the lot of them.

Hearing them talk about me like that, as if I'm a piece of shit on the ground, is annoying and rude. But what pisses me off even more is when they turn the tables and put shit on Santana. Now that, I am not down with. And if I can hear them talking, then I have no doubt that she can hear them too, "_look at that, that's slut number what? There's been too many to keep count", "trying to gain attention by hanging around with that, is she"._

By now I'm sure Santana can tell I'm more than pissed, if the tight grasp I had her hand said anything. If we were a part of a cartoon right now, I would have steam blowing from my nose and ears. I would knock ever single prick out in this joint for saying shit about my girl. I'm practically seething.

A soft yet firm hand grasped my bicep and straight away I knew it was Santana trying to calm me down. And it works. It works double time when I peer down at her and see her smiling warmly at me while moving her body closer to be, still holding my hand and my bicep with both of her own hands.

Fuck she's amazing.

"Just ignore them baby", she tells me just above a whisper, only for my ears to hear. I give her a barely there nod, and lift one corner of my mouth into a small smile.

We continue on our way down the street until we reach our destination. The cinema. This wasn't a date. It was going to be, but I have a whole day planned and Santana had already had dinner plans made with her parents for tonight. But that's okay, it gives me more time to plan out the best day ever for her.

When we reached the ticket booth we purchased our tickets. After looking through all the screening movies we finally decided on TED. Next was the snack bar.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick. Just get me a mountain dew and whatever else you're having.", I replied with a quick 'okay' before turning back to the snack bar where a girl maybe a little older than myself was working behind the counter.

She looked up at me and smirked when I was directly in front of her. She fucking smirked. She had a short jet black concave haircut, pale skin, a thin bony structure. There were piercings in her ears, nose, eyebrow, lips and dimples. Yuck, what a way to ruin your face. And man, don't even get me started on her greasy face, with acne covering at least a quarter of it. And to think she _smirked_ at me, as if to say I was going to jump her in the back room or something. Even if I didn't have a girlfriend, no thank you.

"Hey _big boy_ what can I get you?", I rose a questioning eyebrow. Big boy? What the fuck.

"Actually believe it or not, but I'm a girl so –", I began but was rudely interrupted.

"Oh no, I wasn't really talking to you, well I was but more so to him", she nodded her head to gesture to who her question was aimed at. Surprise, surprise, her head was angled towards my junk. For fucks sake, why does everybody have to know and why does everybody seem to have this theory that I'll fuck anything that moves.

"Look I'm just here to buy some food and drinks, so I'd appreciate it if you could do your job", I told her bluntly. This was not how I planned this day would begin.

"I have a better idea", she said in a lowered voice, waggling her eyebrows. This is so not a turn on, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Does this idea of yours involve me getting my food? Cause if it doesn't, I have no interest in hearing it", I was getting impatient.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could –", nope, no way.

"When does your shift end or when do you get a break?", her eyebrows jumped to her hairline at that, _shit_, bad choice of words.

"My break starts in 5 minutes, do you think you can hold back that long?", followed by a very unflattering awkward wink which looked more like a blink. "So you're actually down for this?"

"What? Being served by somebody else who hopefully knows how to do their job properly. Yeah I'm down for that." The embarrassed, fallen expression which suddenly took over her features was definitely hilarious, but of course I kept a straight face.

I turned my back on the girl with all intentions of waiting till her shift ended. Before I could become too bored, a smile took over my annoyed expression at the sight of my beautiful girlfriend making her way towards me. It was as if she was walking in slow motion with how long it seemed to have taken her to reach me.

"Hey", she looked down to my hands and then to the counter I was now leaning against, then finally at me with a questioning look. "I did tell you what I wanted right?", I couldn't help but laugh softly at her adorableness.

"Yeah you did San. I'm just waiting for somebody to serve us", at that she furrowed her eyebrows and took a quick glance at the girl who was still behind the register, looking sort of uncomfortable.

"But there's a girl right there", she sounded incredibly confused right now. But she sounded so cute.

"I uh... had some issues with her",

"What kind of issues?", she said slowly, narrowing her eyes at me and then the girl. I think I have an idea of what she's thinking, if _I'm_ right, then she is completely wrong.

"Babe, nothing like _that_, but like, some issues just now", she seemed to understand, wiping the accusatory look off of her face.

"Then I'll just go buy it then", she said holding out her hand for the money, I just shrugged and placed the $50 note in her hand.

She wasn't gone long, coming back only minutes later with two mountain dews, a large popcorn and a box of dots.

"What did you say to her?", she asked around a giggle, but my faced turned shocked none the less.

"What did I do? She practically accused me of being a horn dog and expected me to have sex with her on her break. So I don't think I did anything", I said standing my ground. She just continued to laugh.

She passed the drinks and dots to me while she reached behind me, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket, putting the change inside and sliding it back in its place, letting her hand linger a few seconds longer until it wasn't classified as innocent anymore, smirk evident on her face. I just leant down the couple inches to plant a peck on her lips, before pulling away and gesturing with my head in the direction of the theatre.

Once inside the room, we chose our seats, in the furthest corner of the back row. The cinema wasn't too packed, considering the movie had been out for at least a week now. There was only about another twenty people scattered around the seats, some by themselves, some with others.

I placed our drinks in the cup holders on the outside of each of us, lifted the armrest from between us and placed the popcorn and dots on my lap. With the armrest gone, Santana was able to snuggle her smaller body against mine, a surge of warmth rushing through me at the contact. I don't think she will ever not have that effect on me.

The room soon fell silent as the previews ended and the opening of the movie began.

We both sat quietly, both taking pieces of popcorn while trying to become absorbed in the movie. Let's just say this movie didn't live up to my expectations and by the looks of it, Santana's either.

"This movie is so crap", she soon whispers directly in my ear, tickling it with her hot breath.

"I know right. The trailer made it look hilarious, now we have to sit here for about another 50 minutes in boredom", I'm pretty sure she could heard the smirk evident in my voice, because she lifted her head from its spot on my shoulder, turning to look at me as her hand began to travel south of the equator. I held my breath as I watched it move, only to soon release it and roll my eyes as she snatched up the unopened box of dots. Tease.

She popped a piece of the candy in her mouth, eyes still on the screen until she turned to face me yet again, "Do you want some dots?",

"Sure", I put my hand out in front of her waiting for the sweet candy to be placed there. I definitely wasn't expecting her to lean further into me and connect our lips in a hard kiss. I must have made some sort of noise because she quickly disconnected her lips, replacing them with the palm of her hand.

"You have to be quiet. You don't want us to be kicked out do you", the way she was biting her lip and looking at me should be illegal but I obliged to her rule and waited patiently for her to continue what we were doing.

She threw another dot into her mouth, moving it around with her tongue a couple of times before reconnecting our lips. She's quick to swipe her sugar sweet tongue along my bottom lip asking for access which she is obviously granted. I subconsciously moan, making Santana stop kissing me and to 'shhhh' into my mouth, causing vibrations to spread across my lips and tongue, almost making me moan once more.

We are soon to continue our activity, the sweet taste of the dots she's eaten swirling around both of our mouths, until she drops the remaining of the candy onto my tongue. She pulls away, an almost silent 'pop' made from the disconnection.

I look over to Santana, where she's shifting into a sideways position on her seat until her whole body is facing me. I begin to chew on the sweets, still curiously watching my girlfriend. She looks up at me once more with such an innocent look on her face, making me believe that her next move will be anything but innocent.

I was right, considering the fact that she leant forward on her knees, reaching for the zipper of my jeans with tan fingers. I kind of just sat there with my mouth in an 'O' shape, watching her every move. When the zip was down and the bulge growing between my legs was very visible, she had decided to place her small hand on top of my hard on, lightly pressing and squeezing, making my hips cant up into her hand further.

It was like my body was going into overdrive just from the slightest touch. But then I remembered where we were and that we aren't alone. A movie cinema isn't really a great place for these types of activities considering everybody is generally quiet and would pick up on some odd noises coming from the back corner.

While running my fingers through her silky dark hair I whispered for her to hear, "Baby, I don't think this is the place to do this", she stopped applying pressure but kept her hand where it was and looked up at me with the softest yet playful face.

"Britt, it'll be fun, trust me. You just have to be quiet", then her warm smile turned into a wicked smirk, "And before you say that I don't need to do this to repay what you did for me the other day, I'm doing this because I've wanted to for so long, so you can't stop me". With that she put her hands back to work and I couldn't do anything to stop her advances, because what makes her happy, makes me happy. In this particular situation, it's making all of me very happy.

After massaging my ever growing erection, she taps my thigh as a sign to lift of the seat a bit so she can pull the offending clothing out of the way. Which I obviously allow her to do. She grabs hold of the waistbands of both my jeans and my underwear, pulling them down to about half way down my thighs before pushing me back down in my seat.

It's like I was in my own world because I'd completely forgotten the fact that I've got my junk out for the first time ever for Santana to see. While I should be subconscious and maybe even embarrassed, instead I feel proud of my extra appendage for once, because Santana is staring at it with a confident smile and a glint in her eyes full of curiosity and amazement.

I suck in a short breath when she reaches out a slim finger attentively stroking from the base to the tip, dragging her nail, causing friction. I can feel myself becoming harder by the second and I can definitely see it, so no doubt she can too.

"You're huge", it came out as a sort of whisper, and when I tried to meet her gaze I realised her eyes were staring intensely upon my dick. I have no doubt in my mind that if I allowed myself, I could easily cum just by seeing her stare at me like that. But no, I'm going to do that, too embarrassing.

She eventually must feel my eyes on her because she connects my blue with her brown in a strong stare. Without breaking eye contact she brings one warm palm to the base of my dick, applying just the right amount of pressure. I gasp at the contact but quickly remember that I need to keep quiet. Santana must have remembered also because with her free hand she reached up and practically smashed it against my lips. Any noise I make from now on would only be muffled by the pressure her hand is creating.

Her hand continues its actions, now moving up my completely hard shaft, keeping the pressure applied until she reaches the swollen, pink tip. She starts up a steady rhythm, up, down, up, down, never breaking the pace. I've had hand jobs before but they never felt like this. I was moaning against her hand the muffled sound creating vibrations which buzzed against my lips. I was in an agonising heaven.

But just when I thought it couldn't get better, Santana dipped her head down, keeping our eyes locked the whole time as she swiped her warm tongue against the tip, successfully cleaning it of pre cum. Then she moaned. Santana moaning is one of the sexiest noises I've ever heard and I'm pretty sure the sound itself caused me to grow an extra inch.

Her tongue licked a path around my swollen tip before her mouth engulfed the flesh, tongue still swirling rhythmically against it. This whole experience was mind blowing and it was getting harder and harder to keep silent but I somehow was managing. Don't ask how, but I was.

But then suddenly my length was slowly disappearing within her mouth, inch by inch, and no matter how hard Santana was pressing her hand against my mouth the groan that slipped out was still quite loud. In fact I'm pretty sure the couple a few rows away heard, if the bits of popcorn that came showering down on us had anything to do with it. But none the less it didn't deter Santana of her mission, if anything it spurred her on. Her head was bobbing up and down in my lap at a steady pace. My breathing had picked up and the noises I was making sounded like dying animals but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

I was close, I could feel my stomach tightening and the pressure was becoming too much. I tried to tell her that she should pull away but all my words sounded like were incoherent mumbles. So instead I placed my hand on her cheek, urging her to look at me. When she finally looked up at me, I was at a loss for words. I thought watching her go down on my before was hot but right now while I looked into her eyes, it was driving me crazy.

I was trying really hard to get the message across that she didn't need to clean up after me, but she was determined to do just that, so without any chance to decide against it, I blew my load right into her awaiting mouth. And man did I explode. Thick ropes of cum squirted into her hot mouth, sliding down her throat, the space quickly being refilled once it was empty. My hips were canting up into her mouth as I rode out my orgasm, the movements worrying me that I was forcing myself down her throat. I didn't want to hurt her after all. I think she understood my apprehension as she placed a calming hand on my thigh, putting on pressure to keep my hips still. I placed my own hand over Santana's, intertwining or fingers and squeezing to show how much I appreciated that.

And with a soft pop she released her mouth from my now flaccid penis. She looked up at me, smiled; she didn't smirk, but just smiled adoringly at me before pushing herself up and kissing me full on the lips, soft and sweet.

"Thank you for ... you know", I told her once I'd pulled my pants back up and she was settled into my side with my arm wrapped securely around her shoulder.

"mhmm, you're very welcome baby", she replied as she slid her hand back into mine, "But I think we missed some of the movie",

"Haha, that's okay, it was crap anyway. I preferred _that_ much more, if I do say so myself", I said with a dazed look upon my face.

"Well if you're nice to me, it might happen again sometime", she leant up a little to press a lingering kiss on my check before going back to her position. But I could hardly concentrate considering the fact that my dick was tingling again just thinking about the possibility of that happening again. "Don't get yourself too excited just yet Britt, don't think I can't see what's happening between your legs right now." She is going to be the death of me.

Once the movie had finished and we had made our way back outside towards my car we came face to face with Mr Schuester and the school's guidance counsellor Emma Pilsbury. Don't you just hate those awkward run ins with teachers from school, because as much as you try to blend in with the crowd it's as if you have a neon sign above your head making you stand out in the crowd. The run in is unavoidable.

"Ah Miss Pierce and Miss Lopez what a surprise to see you here", why is he always so _chipper_. I fake an enthusiastic smile before replying.

"Well to be completely honest with you sir, Lima is a small town, it's likely to see me anywhere around her", I finished with my well known smirk.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. So what movie did you two see?", I've said hi, why do you want to continue this pointless exchange.

"Um Ted", I said bluntly, trying to disengage the conversation.

"I've heard about that one, how is it? Was it enjoyable?", _Was it?_ Before I could reply though Santana had beaten me to it.

"I think at times it was _hard_ to stay interested, it was quite _dirty_, but none the less, _very_ enjoyable", she looked to me with a smirk evident and I knew she wasn't entirely talking about the movie.

"Well at least you enjoyed it. Well Emma and I are going to go in now, so I guess I'll see you in school. Enjoy the rest of your night girls",

"Yeah, you too", Santana and I replied in unison before taking each other's hands and making our way to my car. We both hopped in, closed the doors and I started the engine, letting it roar to life.

"Well I had fun", Santana said, breaking the silence.

"I definitely had fun".

* * *

**not sure i like this chapter, but thought i should probably upload something. so sexy times in the cinema it was. **

**review, send some suggestions, criticize, favourite, follow, you get the drift.**

**just a heads up, i'm going away for a bit, for holidays so i wont be updating for a while. but i'll try to get some writing done while i'm gone, and also for my other story. for anyone who also reads 'i did it unintentionally', i haven't abandoned it, i've just had a serious case of writers block with it. so please stick with it and i'll try to have a new chapter up by the time i get back. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Santana POV

It had been a month since our hot and steamy movie night, a month and a half since we started dating and almost three months since I started attending this school. I have definitely been enjoying my time here, especially my time with my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey baby", I jumped slightly at the unexpected announcement and at the two strong arms which found purchase around my waist. I didn't turn around in her grasp but a huge smile took over my face before I could even reply.

"Hey Britt", I leaned my head back against her shoulder, turned my head and placed a sweet, lingering kiss under her defined jaw line. I finally turned around with my books stuck between us. I greeted her properly with a long hard kiss as her hands moved from my waist to my hips, rubbing soothing circles on the protruding bones. "And how are you –",

"Pierce, get to Figgins office right now!", I jumped once more at the interruption. Ms Sylvester was standing at the end of the hallway, glaring towards us. But when only _three_ seconds had passed and neither of us had made a move, she yet again cut into our private bubble. "Now means right this second Pierce".

Brittany gave me an apologetic look before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead and moving towards the devil reincarnate at the end of the hall. She must have done something really bad; but come to think of it, she's always getting in trouble.

I quickly shut my locker as the bell sounded around me and people began to move towards their classes in a huge scurry. I was a few metres from my classroom when I suddenly went plummeting towards the hard tiled floor. I tried to push my hands out in front of myself to stop the force of the impact hurting too much but they were holding stacks of books and papers, making it hard to create a safer landing. My knees hit the ground first, shortly followed by my forearms and chest and lastly my head. Yeah, it hurt like a bitch.

I began picking myself up and getting into a seated position, but when I turned around I was faced with yet another forced impact. This one coming in the form of chunks of ice. Two entire cups full of slushy came flying towards my face, the syrup instantly stinging my eyes and clinging to my cloths, skin and hair.

"What the fuck?!", I screamed at my attackers. The first response being laughter from the girls who stood before me.

"Maybe you should have gotten to class quicker, huh Lopez? Or should I say Lezpez?", Oh real creative, Lezpez, seriously?

"Well if you hadn't realised, that was exactly where I was headed dickhead", I shouted back as I tried rubbing the syrup from my eyes. Every time I opened them they burned but I would have to put up with it if I wanted to keep up a tough exterior. I quickly stood to my feet ensuring my balance before taking a menacing step forward towards the girls. When I took a proper look at the pair my glare intensified and fingers curled up into tight fists at my sides.

"What the hell is your problem with me?", I literally growled. These girls have had in for me ever since I got here. This would be the second round of slushies they've disposed of on me, yet their tormenting didn't stop there. They are constantly pushing me in the hallways, knocking my books and pens from my desk in class, kicking at my chair, pulling my hair, poking me, talking shit about me, the list goes on. I've kept my cool for far too long, I'm sick of this.

"You push me around all the fucking time and treat me like a piece of shit and I've done absolutely nothing to you. I hadn't even seen you before let alone spoken to you the first time you threw your crap on me. So what the fuck is your problem?", doors all down the hallway began opening and heads of students popped out trying to get a look at what was going down. I didn't like it one bit, I hated the attention I was getting because of this, because I was sticking up for myself, because the last time I stuck up for myself shit got ugly.

"What makes you think you can speak to us like that huh? We are at the top of this school and you, you're at the absolute bottom. So give us a little more respect okay," the first girl sneered at me.

"Respect! Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I give you even the slightest bit of respect if you treat me like shit first? So just fuck off", I tried walking away but a firm grasp on my arm and a surprisingly strong pull had me yet again facing twiddle dumb and twiddle Dee once more. I was practically seething right now.

"If you think you can act like that around us, you have another thing coming", she smirked down at me causing my insides to twist and knot, because that is not a look I approve of. I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is heading. "Well while we have an audience why don't I tell everybody exactly why you're here, hmm? Everyone would think you're a freak, won't they", Oh, please fuck no.

"Don't", the way I said it, I wouldn't be surprised if they even heard me, it was that quiet. Memories from those troublesome years at my old school flashing through my mind. "Please don't", my eyes were no longer burning from the syrup but now from the tears which were slowly rising to the surface. But of course my pathetic pleading wouldn't stop these bitches from leaking my past, no matter how false it was.

"Well ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please!", they both yelled in unison down the hall. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for them to stop at that. But my prays have never been answered before, so maybe god really does hate gay people, hence the reason he won't listen to me. "Our friend here, Santana Lopez, is what we like to call a personal stalker", _wrong_, "You should all know she's gay right?" a few quiet murmurs rushed to my ears as the crowd responded to the question, "Which means she has a thing for pretty girls, or I suppose any girl who would even take a look at her", that fucking smirk is really starting to piss me off.

"Actually maybe I should let you all know that I have a friend who attended her old school, Lima Heights high, her names Stacy Linn, head cheerleader of her school, top bitch. She was also, as you may have guessed a personal victim of Lezpez here's stalking", yeah I knew who Stacy was, but this stalking shit, bull crap. But I had to stand my ground.

"But it gets better. Get this, Santana would wait in the car park after school had finished just so she could watch Stacy while she had cheer practice, she even waited until that was over so she could follow behind her on her way home", the murmurs became louder, filled with laughter. Little did they know that none of this was true, yet it was a story I've heard been told many times. I already knew what was next.

"And she sat outside her house with a set of binoculars, watching through Stacy's window as she got changed, so she saw her naked so many times without her even knowing. Talk about creepy right?", the amount of dirty looks I had thrown my way was crazy. I was good at math but even I was having trouble keeping count. And to make things worse for me I saw Brittany standing at the end of the hallway with an utterly confused look on her face. But not only that but she looked disgusted.

I threw her a pleading look over the girls shoulder. I watched as her jaw clenched, the words coming from the pair before me fading in the background as all my attention stayed on Brittany. She hated me. She thought I was a freak just like everyone else I this school. But when she took the first step in my direction with a look I'd never seen before on her face, my strong facade broke away and the first tears slid painfully slowly down my cheeks. The cheerios before me saw the direction in which I was looking and both turned their heads in unison.

"Ah look who it is, Lezpez's girlfriend, or what I assume, ex girlfriend to be. I hope you enjoyed listening to what I know she didn't bother telling you herself." Even with that said Brittany never tore her look away from me.

I saw it coming before it even happened. The distinct flexing of Brittany's fists and arm muscles, the deep furrow of her eyebrows, the narrowing and darkening of her blue eyes, her tense jaw, the red forming on her cheeks from her blood boiling. The movement was so quick, nobody would have been able to stop her, besides myself I suppose if I was willing to. But I wasn't and I wasn't at all feeling sorry for the most definite black eye that would be forming on one half of the cheerio duo.

The hit created a loud _whack_, and that's all it took for the crowd to fall dead silent and for the second half of the duo to take a huge step back into safer grounds, looking like a deer in headlights, while her friend lay in sheer pain in a ball on the floor. And without even muttering a word, Brittany's message had been crystal clear, so with a very determined look she wrapped a protective arm around me and led me away from the group and away from the stares and away from the false accusations.

When I was little and my mami would be reading me fairytales about princes and princesses, I always wished that I could have that fairytale ending. But when I came to terms with my sexuality, that wish was wiped out and nonexistent, but now I'm thinking I was wrong for thinking I couldn't have that. Because I can and I do with Brittany. Who says there has to be a boy and a girl to create these happy endings, because the whole point is to be saved, rescued and protected right? Well I definitely feel saved, rescued and protected within the arms of my hero, Brittany.

/

We reach the football field and walk around the stands to Brittany's usual hangout spot. She guides me to the old lounge, memories of our previous activities still very present in the front of my mind. We sit beside each other, the atmosphere around us silent until Brittany clearing her throat and speaking in a strangely soft and almost saddened tone breaks the silence.

"Is um, is any of that true. What Jade and Claire said?", so now I have names to add to the faces of those bitches. When I fully take in her question I automatically know that answer, because of course it isn't.

"No Brittany, of course it isn't. I wouldn't, I'm not like that, people always made crap up about me, it's not true I promise.", I was practically pleading for her to believe me. I needed her to believe me. She reached over and gripped my hand between her own, running her finger tips across my knuckles, while looking deep within me.

"Santana", she inhaled deeply and licked her lips before continuing, "I hate to pry, especially into your business but I need you tell me, I need you to explain to me why you moved here, because maybe I can help you out, no I will help you out."

"Brittany, you and I both know that Ohio, hell, Lima, isn't a great place to be gay. This place is so conservative that the shit that you cop because of it you learn to accept. So yeah I've learnt to deal with the fact that people are going to hate me because of that, without even bothering to get to know me, but that's fine. It really is. It means that I'm staying true to myself", I inhale before continuing. "because I was the only out gay kid at my school, it made me an easy target. So ever since my first year there, I was the one who was pushed down the hallways, had my stuff knocked out of my hands, had my clothes stolen from my locker in the change rooms while I showered, had food dropped on me in the cafeteria. The one who nobody wanted to sit with or be seen with." Brittany's grip had tightened immensely around my fingers. She was pissed.

"Santana why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you, I could have stopped all of this before it even begun", she had a defeated look on her face, as if she felt like she had failed me.

"Sweetie, listen to me, you've already helped me more than you will ever know. Seriously though, a couple slushies to the face is okay with me", I placed my free hand on her cheek, lightly stroking it with my thumb. She leaned into the touch, similar to a how a cat would when being pet. "Although I have a feeling after what you just did, I won't have to worry about that anymore", I added with a smirk and a short laugh.

We both revelled in the moment we were both having with each other.

"You know, when I saw you at the end of the hallway, with that look on your face, I thought you hated me. I thought you would think I was a freak. I thought you were going to break up with me", the last half of my sentence was soft and breathy because of the tears which had found purchase in my eyes once more.

"Baby I definitely hated someone while walking over to you, but it most definitely wasn't you, I hate Jade and Claire because of what they done to you. They humiliated you Santana and you shouldn't have been treated like that and you're my beautiful girlfriend so of course I had to stick up for you." I took a small step back, dropping my head and my gaze effectively. Is that why she did what she did? Because she felt like she _had_ too.

"Why can't you just...", I was frustrated, I knew that and that made me feel horrible because I knew from here on out I could say absolutely anything. My voice was becoming louder and I felt sick to the stomach knowing that this is going to end up being a yelling rampage, on my part anyway. Shit and here it comes.

"Why does everybody feel like they have to fucking look out for me! I'm going to be 18 soon, I'm basically an adult so I need to know how to look after myself, I don't need everybody supervising me, making sure nobody hurts me", I still feel terrible, Brittany is just standing there with her arms slack by her sides, mouth agape and eyes comically wide. "It's a big world out there Brittany, people are going to make my life shitty, but that's what happens, not even you can stop that, no matter how much you feel obliged. It's not your job to protect me and I never told you that you had to just because you are my girlfriend."

The next look I saw on her face was nothing like her previous, deer in the headlights look. She looked frustrated and sort of angry, she was clenching her jaw so tightly that the bones themselves looked as if they were going to burst out of the skin. Her eyebrows were furrowed at the centre, her eyes narrowed almost dangerously, lips in a straight line and fists flexing at her side. She was going to say something, I could see it coming by the way her lips popped apart as if she was mumbling under her breath. And before I could cut over the top to save myself from what I know will make me feel incredibly guilty she had already let loose a stream of words as she took a few steps in the opposite direction and quickly spun back around to face me.

"Why can't you understand that I fucking care about you Santana? _That _is the reason why I do what I do for you! It's because I care, not because I feel _obliged _because I'm your girlfriend. Even if you said no to me when I asked you out, I still would have punched the shit out of that bitch, why? Because I would still care." She had moved closer to me and this time it was me who looked incredibly stunned. "I'm crazy about you Santana, and people who are crazy about somebody don't do things because they feel like they _have _too, they do them because they _want_ too. And I want too."

My breathing was fast, filled with short intakes and exhales of air. But she was right, everything she was saying was right, but I still couldn't say anything. It was as if the words were lodged in my throat but didn't want to come out just yet. I knew there was more to come, I could tell by the way she hurriedly licked her lips before she prepared herself to continue. So I waited and I listened.

"I know what it feels like to feel like absolute shit, to feel unimportant", she spoke in a much calmer voice now but still holding some of the original bite, as if trying to convince me of something. "I know what it's like to be an outcast, to have shit spoken about you behind your back, to feel pathetic and unworthy. I feel that every single day but do you know what? I don't let it get to me. We've both been through hell and back but as long as we have each other, as cliché as that may seem, we can get through anything."

I trust this girl, I do, but sometimes it's not that simple.

"It's not that easy Britt!", I screamed into her face. I felt like a monster. "Nothing is ever –",

"I'm fucking in love with you Santana! Okay. Do you get it now? Do you understand why this doesn't have to be so difficult?", she screamed back, but that wasn't what had me speechless. She _loves_ me?

"Britt I –", I tried, but she wouldn't allow it.

"No Santana, let me say this", I gave a meek nod in response before she let lose again, "I love you and I would do anything for you. Anything. I want to be your protector, I want to keep you save from those people who are screwing you over. But the thing is, I didn't even know about what had happened to you at your old school, I had no fucking clue. And do you know why? Because you didn't tell me, it's like you don't trust me, you don't trust me enough to open up to me." That's not it at all.

She took one final step towards me, keeping us separated by only a few inches. She placed her left palm on my cheek, softly caressing the smooth skin there while the other came to a rest over my madly beating heart. "While your heart continues to beat and even after it's stopped, I will continue to love you, not because I have to but by choice." She clenched her eyes closed for just a second, shaking her head slightly from side to side before looking straight into my eyes. "Actually no, I _do_ have to love you, because my heart, my brain, my whole body wouldn't allow me to stop loving you. And I'm perfectly happy with that."

We stood in a content silence for a few short minutes, just taking in each other, until I felt like I needed to say something.

"Britt –", I tried to say around a hiccup which had bubbled up my throat. Tears were burning in my tear ducts and some were already streaming down my face, spilling onto Brittany's fingers and under her palm, which she quickly wiped away.

"Santana it's fine, if you don't love me back it's fine but I just had to get it out." I tried to talk but only a squeak slipped out, surprising me and Brittany who only smiled softly at me. "You know, I've never been in love before or never felt like I could end up falling in love with someone. That was until I met you. I instantly became infatuated with you and now it's even worse", she smiled larger, laughing a little which caused me to smile in return. "Now it feels like if I lost you, I'm as good as dead. I wouldn't be able to cope if I didn't have you in my life and if –",

"I love you too", it was almost a whisper but she definitely heard seeing as her eyes resembled saucers and the smile which eventually erupted on her face made her look close to crazy. But I didn't have long to take in this appearance because before I could get another word in I was lifted off of the floor by strong creamy arms. Shorty after, I felt a very familiar pair of cushiony lips pressed against my own in a loving kiss. Yes I said loving. And yes it was a kiss which set fireworks off behind my eyes, which made me think of rainbows, unicorns, hearts and so much fucking love I could almost burst. I was in love and I wouldn't doubt it for the world as we stood wrapped up in each other's arms, whispering quiet, I love you's to one another. Yep I was definitely head over heels in love with this girl.

/

Brittany's POV

For once I actually felt like I had a spring in my step as I walked down the crowded McKinley hallways, which parted like the red sea for me. Instead of an emotionless expression I held a small smile to my lips. And although what had transpired earlier had definitely been filled with tremendous amounts of teenage angst, it had all ended well. Actually it ended incredibly.

I approached my locker to collect my books for the next lesson, quite disappointed that Santana hadn't been there beside me also. Although she wasn't there, there was somebody.

"Hey bro, what's with the look?", Puck asked, breaking into my pleasant thoughts of Santana, the girl I love. I looked over to Puck out of the corner of my eye, checking for any mockery.

"Nothing Puck, just in a great mood", I replied, flashing a huge toothy smile in his direction.

"How are you in a good mood? I heard what those chicks done to your girl, not cool", my happiness slipped away for just a second, before it reappeared after thinking about what happened after that horrible moment. I just continued to smile, staring off into space. "Okay B, seriously what is up with you?", he continued to question, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I finally returned back to earth and looked over to my best friends confused face.

"I told Santana...", I drifted off with a breathy tone. It may sound pathetic that I'm making such a big deal about this, but people never think about how much of a big deal it is to tell somebody you love them. You can't just chuck around those three words to anybody. Those words are only meant for that person you feel one hundred percent devoted to, would do anything for, would cherish with all your heart, love them for all that they are, the good and the bad, and be there for them at the end of every day. I'm willing to do that for Santana.

Seeing as I hadn't continued Puck punched me in the arm and when I looked back at him to ask 'what the hell was that for?', I saw his raised eyebrow and his questioning eyes.

"I told her I love her", although I couldn't see my face, I'm pretty sure I resembled one of those people in those crappy chick flick movies who are all love sick and dopey looking, something I thought I'd never resemble. I suppose I was wrong.

"Are you serious?!", I didn't know if the way he had said it was good or bad but I soon figured it out when the corner of his mouth inched up in the beginning of a smile, then returned the fist to my arm in a playful punch. "I'm proud of you Britt. A few months ago, I never would have seen this coming, but I have to tell you, I was expecting it as soon as I heard that you two were dating. Actually I knew it would happen when I first saw you both together, you were head over heels before you even realised it was possible."

I kind of just stood there with my mouth agape, staring at this guy who was talking nothing like how Puck usually would. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?", I asked in a mocking tone.

"Ha Ha, I can be a sincere guy you know", he answered before attacking me and putting me in a tight headlock, ruffling the hair on my head.

"Fuck off Puck, g-get off", I could hardly breathe but my laughter was the cause of that, not the hold he had me in. I was just in an extremely good mood today.

"Hey, get off of my girlfriend Noah", Santana made her presence known with that comment, seriousness twisted with a joking tone, her infamous smirk ever present on her beautiful face.

I just looked up at her from my bent over position, my dopey smile still donning my face. Puck finally let me go, shoving me in the direction of my adorable girlfriend trying to be threatening. Without a second thought I threw my arms around her waist and hoisted her up in the air, a small squeak slipping from her lips while she placed her hands on my shoulders for support. I spun her around on the spot a few times before stopping and lightly placing her feet back on the ground. The air around us suddenly became more serious as she eased her own arms around my neck, lifting herself up onto her toes and connecting our lips in a searing kiss.

Our lips moved rhythmically against each other until I felt her tongue prod at my top lip. I opened my mouth allowing her adventurous muscle access to my mouth where our tongues duelled for dominance. The moment was quickly becoming very heated, so of course it had to come to an abrupt stop when Puck decided to whistle lowly at us. I left our private bubble of rainbows, love, unicorns and everything sweet for just a second so that I could turn a harsh glare at the boy.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a moment here with my girl", I breathed through my clenched teeth.

"No not really. I mean seriously though Britt, you of all people know that I love to see two hot chicks make out in front of the Puckster", he said gesturing to himself, "Oh and little Puck", he added pointing to his junk, "So don't mind me, please continue."

"Okay Puck I'm going to have to stop you right there", I said turning my body towards him and flashing him an amused look. "You're missing out on one, actually two important bits of information here",

"Yeah, and what's that?",

"Well for starters, Santana and I are both one hundred percent _gay_. Yeah I know you seem to have this creepy fucking fetish for watching lesbian girls get it on, but the second part of important information to be put out there is that this is no _normal_ lesbian encounter here, is it Puck?", he furrowed his eyebrows in a confused way while tilting his head to the side as if the angle would make this whole situation a lot clearer for him.

"Dude! I've known you for like forever, how can you forget this _one _big thing bro", man this guy can be real simple sometimes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?",

"What do I got, that you've got man? Under the belt", I watched his facial expression change many times before finally stopping on something mixed between shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh shit, right, fuck so totally not turned on right now", I smirked at his cluelessness, before slapping him on the back of the head.

"That's more like it, now let's get to class." I turned my attention back to Santana, "May I escort your beautiful self to class my lady?", I heard Santana let out a snort making me look up at her with that ever present dopey smile.

"You may, kind sir", she replied with a smile similar to my own. She offered her hand out, which I took in my own, smoothing my thumb over her knuckles before bringing the top of her hand up to my lips for a lingering kiss. "Who knew you were one for chivalry".

"Well Santana, you will discover that I'm full of surprises", surprises which I definitely know nothing about, but when I'm with Santana, she just makes me do things I never would have thought about doing.

* * *

**and im back! i hope you enjoyed the chapter. also i've only just been able to watch the most recent episode and can i just say amazing acting from heya but im just hoping and praying to god that this is not the end. if it is, than i really dont think ryan murphy understands how important that couple is to so many confused girls, at one stage, myself.** **also just to reassure you all, im not going to follow the show with my stories, just to clear that up :)**

**as always, favourite, review, send some suggestions etc etc :)**

**p.s, for one of the guest reviewers, next chapter involves an encounter with Mr Mario Lopez!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Brittany's POV

So when you're laying on your girlfriend's living room couch tangled up in the girl of dreams, making out heatedly and the rest of body suddenly agrees with the surges of happiness and excitement running through your body, what do you do?

Well there could be many things you may wish to do from there, but I definitely won't be doing any of those possible things considering the fact that I bypassed just _one_ thing which could have given us more possible time to escape the position we are currently in. But seeing as I _did_ forget to check that we had locked the front door when we came in, we are now being awkwardly interrupted by the loud and gruff clearing of Mr Lopez's throat. _Shit_.

The thing is I've been trying really hard to be respectful to the man himself, his family and his home, but now that I've been caught lying half on top of his daughter, practically dry humping her with a semi hard on (not that he can see that), I'm really not too sure about where I may stand and after taking a quick glance at the girl beneath me, I can tell she's just as fucking worried.

The thing is, Mario Lopez is a great guy and a great father, but of course when it comes to the significant other of his daughter, he goes into full protection mode. The fact that he is a highly accomplished surgeon at the Lima Hospital, confirms that he has a very stressful profession which definitely reflects on the rest of his time spent away from the work place. In other words, he's a stress head. When Mr Lopez just gets home from work, it's like you're constantly walking around on egg shells, actually make that tiny shards of broken glass. Yeah, _ouch_. So being caught in a very compromising position with his daughter is not somewhere I want to be any longer.

We had already rearranged ourselves, now sitting beside each other with at least a few inches separating us. I wasn't even touching her anymore; no hand holding, no hand on the knee, nothing, no physical contact what so ever. But no matter how far apart we seemed to be, his piercing gaze keeps slicing into me. It was hard to keep up this staring contest, but it was required to be able to reach some kind of level with the guy. But to tell you the truth, I was on the verge of being terrified. His eyes were incredibly black, it was like looking into a swirling pit of darkness. No wisps or flecks of brown, or gold, no light shining off of the surface, just depths of charcoal, dragging me deeper into the nonexistent black holes.

But have you ever heard that saying which goes something like; there are two sides to a coin, yes? Well than in this situation that's proven to be true. The way he practically glared at me was nothing like how he gazed at Santana. His eyes full of love and pride. I guess it would be a similar look I give Santana myself, but of course more fatherly while I'm more, 'Oh my gosh, this beautiful, sexy lady is my girlfriend and I cherish her'.

"How are you today mija?", Mr Lopez's deep voice said, finally disturbing the awkward silence in the air around us. Santana instantly relaxed once she heard how his voice changed into a much smoother, calmer tone.

"I'm good papi, you?", she replied after jumping up from her spot and making a beeline straight for the rather intimidating man to place a quick peck on his check and engulf him in a hug.

"Eh, the usual." He responded, also tightening his grip around his daughter, while not surprisingly, sending a cautionary stare over her shoulder and towards me, which if I'm being honest, made me feel incredibly small. Once they pulled away from each other it became silent once more, before Santana flashed her gaze towards me for a split second then returning it to her dad.

"Uh, you remember Brittany, right Papi?", she sounded so little, and so unsure of how second introductions would go. "My friend from school", she continued when she realised she wasn't gaining a response. But when a reply did come, _eventually, _it was in the form of a short and abrupt grunt, before he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving both Santana and I just short off of wide eyed and gaping.

"Sorry about him", Santana's voice snapped my eyes away from the doorway of which Mr Lopez disappeared down.

"It's okay", I tried smiling reassuringly but I was still quite baffled about his behaviour, but also strangely worried about his instant disliking towards me. I hadn't done anything wrong and for a reason I couldn't even begin to explain, I actually cared about what somebody else thinks of me, particularly the parents of girl I'm in love with.

I still smile every single time I remind myself that I _love _this girl, not like, love. I know it seems like we couldn't possibly be in love after only knowing each other for a couple of months. I personally didn't think it was possibly either, but now I honestly believe that anything is possible. I mean seriously though, why would a beautiful, latina girl, who is smart, funny, caring and everything great, care about a girl like me who is rude, a bad influence, has a dick and because of said dick, is constantly asked questions like, 'Does that make you a boy?', because no arse wipe, that doesn't make me a boy, I'm all fucking girl. So unless girls who are what you would call 'normal girls' are constantly falling in love with girls with guy parts, then maybe this isn't such an 'anything's possible' situation. But seeing as we all know that doesn't really occur in your everyday life, let's go out on a whim and say, this is pretty fucking close to unreal. It's like fairytale shit happening right in front of us.

/

"Man that guy must hate you so much for deflowering his precious little girl", Puck was practically snorting into his closed fist, trying his hardest to not choke on the smoke floating around the inside of his mouth. Quinn was beside him trying not to look amused but failing miserably.

"It's not funny you arse! And I didn't _deflower_ her either. Who the fuck even says that anymore?", I was glowering at the pair in front of me who were stretched out on the ground passing a joint between them.

"Wait so are you telling me that _Brittany Pierce_ hasn't boned her yet!? Shit the world _must _be ending", he was laughing once more, not even trying to hide the fact that he was either, until I leant forward and flogged him on the arm making him stifle his laughter instead of bursting at the seams because of it.

"Look Britt, just chill out ok", Quinn leant forward towards me holding the joint out between her thumb and pointer finger. "Just take a drag of this shit and relax. All you have to do is remember to be _charming_ whenever you're around her parents. Simple."

"Simple? Are you kidding me? How would you know, I haven't heard about you meeting Berry's dads yet, have I? So until that happens, you can't say shit about how _simple_ it is", I spat out, glaring across at her.

I took a long drag of the joint, revelling in the warm, tingly sensation which hit me soon after.

"I still find it absolutely insane that of all people, you have a girlfriend. After all this time of just humping and dumping, you actually hooked one", Puck said as he sat up, with glassy eyes staring not at me but in my general direction.

"Yeah well, the humping is coming soon", I replied smirking over at the disorientated boy.

"Now that's the Pierce I know", he practically cheered, earning a 'I second that' from Quinn.

We sat for a little while longer below the bleachers, still passing the joints between the three of us.

"Oh my god, it smells like shit down here", I jumped at the unexpected voice, but once I recognised who it was, I quickly dropped the smoke to the ground and stomped on it to put it out, while flapping my arms and the sides of my jacket to try and aerate the space around, my clothes and myself.

"Hey", I chimed in, my voice a little wobbly. She eyed me suspiciously before taking a few more steps below the bleachers. "Don't you have class?", I knew Santana hated smoking, she'd told me so the times she'd caught me smoking a measly cigarette, so I could only suspect that smoking weed was even worse.

"No, I have a study period." She reached my side quicker than I expected, her face still holding a calculating expression. "Have you been smoking pot?", the look she was facing me with was much more than disappointed and it made me want to curl into myself and think more clearly about my choices. I hated disappointing her. "You know I hate it when you smoke Brittany".

"Sorry?", it came out more like a question than an apology and I could tell that she realised it too. So I pushed myself up off of the couch cushions, angling my face towards Santana's in hopes of planting a proper apology onto her lips. But before I could taste those sweet tasting lips, she turned her head and took a step away from me.

I frowned in her direction, worried about why she done that, but also knowing the reason why.

"Why can't I kiss you?", I knew why, so asking just sounded ridiculous, but in my high state I didn't think before words spilled from my mouth.

"You know why Britt", she said on a sigh. She moved around me and sat on the other end of the couch, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and purposely looking away from me.

Both Quinn and Puck sat off to the side, their eyes moving rapidly between Santana and I, just as confused as I was at this point. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. Sure she hates when I smoke but I'm not doing anything to hurt her and quite frankly I should be the one pissed off right now. For starters her dad hates me and secondly she's angry at me for a habit she and I both know I can't kick straight away.

"So... while you're here Santana, do you want a hit?", Puck stupidly asked, holding out the remains of the burnt joint. I shook my head before slapping my hand to my forehead when Santana snapped her head in my direction as if to say _'Is he fucking serious?'_.

"Puck, put that shit away, we don't need to be smoking it", I told him, in an almost demanding voice.

"What's the point? You're all high already, finishing it off isn't going to make a difference. So Britt, don't make out as if you're being the good guy here", her tone was confusing, her words sounded like she should be pissed and I'm pretty sure she is, but she just sounded upset. Upset with me.

"What? So now you're pissed at me? Figures", I scoffed down at the ground where my shoes had become quite interesting. I know I shouldn't have said anything, especially in that sarcastic tone but I'm not sure if it was the weed or not, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"And what's that suppose to mean?", Santana was standing in front of me now, creating a dark shadow over me even though I'm a couple inches taller. I felt like running and hiding but again my high as fuck brain decided against that idea.

"It means that it's not fair that you come down here telling me I can't smoke when I was here first and this has been my chill spot before I even met you. So in other words I can do what I want here. You can tell me not to smoke in other places but not here", I turned away from me and glanced at the two on the ground, awkwardly shuffling and looking between Santana and I almost worriedly.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm out of here", I didn't turn around to stop her or to even watch her leave, I just moved closer to Puck and snatched at the last of the burning joint, inhaling deeply before sinking back into the couch.

_Fuck_.

/

Santana POV

It obviously took me longer to get home that afternoon seeing as I had to walk home. Actually I chose to walk home, even after Brittany waited for me at my locker so we could walk to her car. After we walked in the direction of her car, I continued out of the parking lot on foot, listening to Brittany call out my name from behind me.

You would think that the silent treatment was making it obvious enough that I didn't want a ride home. But clearly it hadn't been considering the whole walk home Brittany's red mustang drove along side me at a crawl and every now and then she would calmly ask me to get in the car and let her drive me home.

I declined.

It probably sounds pathetic that I'm pissed at her over smoking, but I just really don't like it anymore. Well I never really liked it to begin with but since my abuelo died of lung cancer a few years back, I've absolutely hated it. So yeah, I have my reasons and she just seems to be completely inconsiderate of them.

I eventually reached my house and Brittany was still next to the footpath, idling her car. I wasn't sure if she expected me to go talk to her or not so I just decided on the latter and quickly made my way to the front door, unlocking it and pushing my way inside, closing the door behind me and essentially closing Brittany out.

I went about my usual afternoon routine which consisted of dropping my bag in my room, changing into some much more comfier clothes, peeing, grabbing a drink and some food from the kitchen before dumping myself on the couch in front of the TV to each and then finally dragging myself back up to my room to complete the days worth of homework.

I had successfully completed my routine in maybe a little less than one hour, considering the fact that I had very little homework.

I was laying face down on my bed when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I jumped, forgetting it was there to begin with before pulling it out and begrudgingly lifting my face out of the pillow. I unlocked my phone and quickly opened up the new message.

_**From Brittany: my mom texted me, she wants me home so I'm going now and i'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd come and talk to me anyway. I love you xxx**_

She stayed here the whole time. Fuck, I didn't expect that. Maybe I'm being really pathetic. But if I'm totally honest, sorry and apologetic Brittany is pretty cute. I'll just call her later.

_**To Brittany: I love you.**_

* * *

**hey guys, im sorry that this took a bit to get an update and then in the end it was more of a filler and doesn't involve much of a plot, besides Mario Lopez and Britts relationship or lack of. but as per usual, review, send me suggestions, favourite, alert, etc etc. also im thinking i may start taking cameo requests, for example, if you want there to be a mention of a pink fluffy pony or something like that, then send it through and i'll try to work it into the background somewhere, maybe have a little fun with it.**

**also for those who used to read 'i did it unintentionally' im sorry to say that i took it down, i just couldn't see it going anywhere with me. sure, the story had potential and direction but i just couldn't write it, but i do have a plot for a new story which i will make announcements about later on. but again, im sorry about deleting it. but ill back to you with a new story hopefully soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next update :)**

* * *

Brittany

I know what I had done wrong. I know that she has a right to be pissed. I know that she's right about the fact that I shouldn't smoke. And I know that I should have quit ages ago. So really, this whole mess is all my fault and I don't blame her at all for not coming back outside to talk to me. But she had replied to my text and that's a start. At least she still loves me.

When I had got back home, mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I was going to go straight past, say hi on the way and go up to my room but before I could she was calling me in to join her. so I suppressed a groan, tilted my head back on a roll of my eyes and turned myself around to shuffle back in the direction I just came.

"Yes mom?", I tried to keep the sarcastic enthusiasm out of my voice but to no avail she noticed it and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Don't use that tone with me Brittany, I just wanted to talk to you. Aren't I allowed to talk my own daughter anymore?", I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me feel guilty and it was kind of working. _Damn it mom_.

"No you can talk to me", sometimes I need to continue reassuring my mom of things, she always tends to think we're drifting apart or that I don't want much to do with her, but that's definitely not true, I love my parents.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie", she had the signature Pierce smirk slapped on her mouth and it was focused towards me which could only mean one thing; embarrassment ahead. My eyes grew wider the longer she stared at me, the nerves kicking in and I began to fidget.

"What did you hear mom?", I was trying to sound nonchalant but I really wasn't fooling anyone. I wasn't one hundred percent sure of where she was going with this but in the past I never knew how to feel about her little bits of information she had acquired.

"I heard from little miss Quinn that –", what?

"Wait, when was Quinn here?", I was honestly so confused right now. Since when does Quinn and my mother plan get togethers. I know that Quinn is like a second daughter to my parents, but still.

"Oh she was over here this afternoon while you were out. she came looking for you, but you weren't here so she just caught me up on everything that was happening with her at the moment and then some". The smirk returned tenfold and I was actually getting increasingly nervous by the second. Did she find out about me skipping classes? Did she know that we get high under the bleachers sometimes? What could it be? But then I thought about it for a little while, oh, I think I know where this is going. But I'll just let her have her moment.

"I heard that you, my beautiful daughter, have a little girlfriend", it's strange because although I was expecting it, I still blushed like crazy and tried to avoid my mom's questioning eyes. "I take it that it was no rumour sweetie".

I couldn't hold back the love sick smile even if I tried and my mom could definitely see the effect talking about my girlfriend was having on me.

"Come sit down Britt, I want to hear all about her", she was gushing, but I suppose all moms are like that at some point.

I followed her instructions and sat across from where she continued to prepare the food for dinner.

"So...?", she was looking at me strangely but I knew it was just because she wanted to get as much out of me as possible. And I caved. If I'm given a chance to talk wonders about Santana I'm going to take it.

"Her names Santana", I love the fact that I don't need to keep up my badass image at home, because if I did I would be failing incredibly right now. "And she's just incredible", I think I had a very faraway look upon my face but at the moment I really didn't care.

"Well she sounds great",

"She is".

"Well, when do I get to meet her?", my eyes almost bulged out of my head when she asked that.

"Um, I don't know. Whenever I suppose", now that was going to be nerve racking, or embarrassing. It could go either way.

"Alright sweetie. Oh by the way, Dan called earlier and wanted me to remind you that you have a shift tonight", _shit_ I forgot about that.

"Ok, thanks mom", she nodded towards me, as a 'no problem' but also as a 'go get ready'.

I left the kitchen and made my way to my room. My shift was to start at six tonight so I had roughly half an hour to get ready before I had to leave.

I moved around my room, pulling open draws to grab my work uniform before changing. I redid my hair and made myself presentable before grabbing my car keys and my phone from my dresser and left for the store.

/

The store wasn't very busy, as usual.

I'd been here since six and it was now eight thirty, which means I still have until closing time at 11pm before I can go home. I was again, the only one working tonight which didn't really bother me because sometimes I like to have time to myself and '_the muso's house'_ was a great place to allow that to happen.

I was rearranging the stacks of CD's when the bell above the door chimed and because I was great at my job I quickly turned around to greet the newest addition to the store.

"Hi, how can I help you?", I asked while making my way over to the little old lady peering down at a drum kit. The woman turned around to face me and that's when a huge smile broke out on my face.

"Brenda! Hi, how are you?", I hadn't seen Brenda since she came in to buy her grandson a birthday present. The same night that Santana happened to drop in as well.

"I'm swell Brittany. How's business been recently?", she replied just as enthusiastically. Who says that the older you get, the less energy you have.

"Great but obviously not as great as it would have been if you had dropped in more often", I smirked down at Brenda cheekily, "Seeing as you're my favourite customer and all", I finished with a shrug.

"Mhmm, that's what you say but I know that's not the truth", she actually winked at me when she had said that. I knew where she was going with this and it sort of shocked me how much she had remembered about that night. "What about that pretty girl with the tan skin and beautiful smile? Isn't she your favourite customer?", I knew she was trying to get an actual answer from me and even if I tried, I couldn't refuse an opportunity to gush.

"Actually the girl from that night is my girlfriend now, so I don't have to worry about me stuttering or staring and getting caught and her thinking it's weird or that I'm weird". Brenda chuckled at my response which warmed my heart. I absolutely adore elderly people.

"May I just say then, I knew it was bound to happen. You both were either clueless or just _trying_ to not be obvious", well we definitely failed in that department then. "But I am definitely happy for you sweetie. Everybody deserves to be happy no matter who you fall in love with".

The way she had said that was as if it had a sense of finality within it. Like she meant what she said and had no doubts. As if she honestly believed in equality. I worshipped that.

"Well there's no doubt about that, I really do love her. I love her so much". She sent me a warm smile which I was generally touched by.

I felt my phone vibrate a second later in my back pocket, so while Brenda was off looking at some CD's I fished it out and unlocked it to read the text.

**From Santana: Hey, are you doing anything?**

It obviously didn't take me long to type out a quick response.

**To Santana: I'm at work right now. Why?**

I put my phone back in my pocket as I awaited a response, but I didn't have to wait long before the familiar vibrating began once more.

**From Santana: Is it ok if I come visit, or are you busy?**

**To Santana: No baby I'm not busy. I want you to come visit.**

Although she had only been here once before and that was before we began dating, I still loved it when she was here, it made work that extra bit better.

**From Santana: Ok I'll be there soon.**

**To Santana: Alright. I love you.**

**From Santana: I love you too.**

I smiled down at the illuminated screen, re-reading those words over and over again. _I love you too. I love you too. I love you too._

I was however, snapped out of my little love sick bubble when Brenda cleared her throat, my head snapping up to attention.

"Was that your girlfriend?", I looked back down at the screen, touching the screen once to make sure the message is still visible, my face burning in the process and my lips fighting against me trying to keep a smile off of my face. "By that bright red blush I see flooding your face over there, I take that as a yes".

"You may be right", meaning, you are definitely right.

"Well I'm glad you got the girl honey", she smiled once more at me before turning around and picking up a copy of an Elton John album before making her way up to the counter.

"Ah, Elton John, good choice", I scanned the CD and put it into a bag with the receipt. She passed over a twenty dollar note and in return I gave her the bag and her change and maybe a little more than what was needed. She realised too, but I just winked at her and told her to have a nice night before watching her leave.

It was a little over nine and the shop had definitely slowed down. Currently I had zero customers, but it's not that wasn't usual for this time of the night.

I was sitting behind the counter, making towers from the stacks of CD cases and music books when I heard the bell above the door sound. I didn't bother looking up unless they were going to ask me for help.

I said a short 'Hi how are you?' but that was about as good of a greeting that they were going to get.

But personally I think the greeting I received in return was much more wanting.

I heard the slow yet steady '_click-clack'_ of heals tapping away on the floorboards, slowly moving forward in my direction. I eventually gave into my senses and lifted my head towards the sound only to have my breath caught in my throat as my mouth hung open at the sight before me.

There Santana stood in a tight red, strapless dress which ended well above her knees but not high enough that when she bent over you could see everything she had to offer down stairs. She wore high black pumps, making her almost the same height as myself. But the thing I loved best about her outfit was the black leather jacket she wore over her dress. _My _leather jacket. I absolutely loved when she wore my clothes and this time was no exception.

But when I looked up at that ever beautiful face of hers, she looked terrified, or maybe just extremely nervous. She was fiddling with her fingers like she always does when she's unsure of something.

"Uh, hey", she was quiet with her words and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked right now.

"Hey", I will admit I sounded one hundred times more confident than her. It's just like the first time we were here together yet the roles have reversed. "What don't I get a hello kiss? Or at least a hug?", I was smirking in her direction and I'm sure she had heard it in my voice because I saw the slightest flash of a smile before her nerves kicked in once more. But none the less she took the first steps towards me. I stood up opposite her and swiftly moved around the counter and quickly closed the distance between us, sweeping her up in my arms.

I just hugged her and she just hugged me back. I think this was the official makeup from our earlier 'fight'. I encircled her waist with my arms and buried my face into her neck, inhaling her intoxication scent, as she wrapped her own arms around my neck, her hands playing with my hair.

"I love you", we both said simultaneously, causing the both of us to giggle quietly at our antics.

"I'm sorry for getting pissy at you this afternoon, there was no need for it. I could have just told you, or reminded you that I didn't like it, I didn't have to get angry", she whispered into my ear, her warm breath pulsing on my flesh.

"It's ok baby. It happens", I reassured her, squeezing her waist tighter and bringing her closer to me until there was no room between us that not even a piece of paper could slip between our bodies.

"I know, but it shouldn't have happened. So that's why I want to make it up to you", she pulled her face away from the side of my neck so that I could see the glint in her eyes and the small smile playing on her lips. "When you finish work, I know it will be late but I want to take you to dinner, to tell you I'm sorry and spend money on my baby to fill up her huge appetite", she smirked at me and I returned the gesture.

This night just got so much better.

/

"Seriously Santana I can pay", the waiter was standing beside our table with the check held securely in his hand waiting for us to decide on payments.

"Britt, I told you I was paying to begin with. You can pay next time, I promise", and when she smiles at me like that, how can I refuse?

I reluctantly sit back in my seat as I watch the waiter hand the bill to Santana. She stuffed a few notes inside, told him to keep the change and got ready to leave.

We both stood and I offered my hand to her, entwining our fingers once our palms met. We made it out to the parking lot and quickly walked to my car. Santana began to move around to the passenger side but before she could get any further I tugged on her hand, spinning her around so that her front was pressed to my own, before I backed her up against the door of the car.

She kind of just stood there for a minute before bringing her arms up and around my neck, gripping the back of my neck with one hand and tugging my head down so that our faces were mere millimetres apart.

Although I couldn't see a majority of her face because of how close we were, I could however see that she was smiling due to the crinkles at the corner of her eyes. She's so god damn beautiful.

"I love you", I said on an exhale of breath, just above a whisper.

I could feel her fingers tangling in the short hairs at the nape of my neck as she brought my face even closer to hers until our lips were only grazing each other.

"I love you too", I felt more than heard the words spoken but either way they made me melt even more.

Without another second thought we completely closed the gap between us. Her lips were always so soft and inviting that it was hard to stay away or break away for air. It started as a soft kiss, small pecks here and there and some longer lingering kisses but that quickly escalated and soon our tongues were swiftly moving between each other's mouths with such a practiced movement as if we do this all the time. Well actually, yeah we do, do this all the time.

I could feel her lips curving up into a smile under my own causing me to smile along with her. we eventually broke apart taking in the same breaths and allowing ourselves to breathe for just a second. When our lungs were filled to its capacity of air I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my body in such a loving embrace that I really didn't want to have to let go.

"Come on, let's get you home".

/

"Remind me again why I'm doing this", I grumbled over at Santana from the tiny seat I was occupying.

"Because you love me", she sent me a huge dimpled smile which made it incredibly hard for me to not smile back. But somehow I managed to keep a scowl on my face which only made her laugh at my antics.

Santana had called me last night asking me – no telling me – that we were both going to help out her auntie and uncle set some things up for her cousins birthday and because I'm apparently (according to Puck and Quinn) a whipped bitch, I caved and told her 'I'd love to help'. Man do I wish I could take that back.

We were both seated at one of those table and chair sets made for little kids, the ones which were strange shapes and really colourful. And when the tables not made for you and your height, your knees are continuously thumping up into the hard plastic furniture, so that's what was happening to me right now. And every time my knees would hit the underside of the table quite hard I'd have to bite my tongue to stop any curse word from leaking out and Santana would just sit there laughing at me while her cousin glared because I'd caused something to fall over or move out of place.

"You don't even know how to make it, you big dummy", my eyes widened at the remark from Kyle, Santana's soon to be seven year old cousin.

"Hey, don't call her that little man. Brittany's helping out, you can't say mean things to her when she's helping to set up _your _birthday party buddy", Santana said, ruffling his hair as she did, but me on the other hand, I just stuck my tongue out at him like the immature person I am.

"But you", Santana spoke up, snapping me on the shoulder, "Don't be such a kid and put your tongue back in your mouth", I just smirked at her.

"In my mouth", then I leant forward towards her and whispered the rest, "Or yours", she just silently laughed and pushed me softly back over to my spot, mouthing a quick '_maybe later'_ followed by a really seductive wink.

"Can you two stop looking at each other weirdly and start making my llamas now!", we both jumped at the exclamation and eyed him cautiously. "NOW!", that's all it took for Santana and I to get back to making these lousy paper mache llama piñatas. Mine really isn't as bad as Kyle is making out to be, seeing as mine actually resembles some type of animal, at least a horse yet his just looks like a blob of wet, soggy pile of mush.

When the piñatas were finally dry we were able to decorate them anyway we wanted to, so mine ended up looking like a stud of course. We filled them with candy and gave them to Santana's Aunt to go set them aside for the day of the party, which I was lucky enough to get an invite to. Actually I'm not sure you'd call it lucky considering this kid has already decided that he hates me.

"So when do we get to ditch the brat and go have some of our own fun?", there was a hint of playfulness in my voice which was also followed by an arched eyebrow and a suggestive face. But Santana seemed to have other ideas and decided to shut me down.

"Brittany", the way she hissed my name on a whisper was actually pretty hot but obviously she wasn't intending on it being that way because her heavy scowl went well with her disapproval. "That's my little cousin you're talking about. And remember family always comes first", she eventually smirked when she saw my face drop somewhat after her last sentence as she turned on her heels and left the room with me sitting there at the kids table staring out at where her once retreating form was.

"Mami says that you shouldn't pull faces because if the wind changes it will stay like that", Kyle said in such a smartarse tone that I just wanted to clip him over the head and I don't condone child abuse, but maybe I could make an exception.

"Yeah well, no matter what face I'm pulling I'm still going to look good", I said smirking back at him.

"Ew".

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :) make sure to review, favourite, alert, fic-rec, etc, etc. Also as always feel free to send me suggestions and i'm also doing some cameo appearances. so credit to leilamiranda for the paper mache pinatas. **

**next chapter shall involve little kyle's birthday party, which will also involve some britt, mario (Bario?) interaction. stay tuned guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for the short length of this chapter. Disappointing? I know. Although I am currently on holidays, I still have a lot of school work which needs to be done. I currently have 3 huge, major assessments that need to be completed by school start so I'm incredibly sorry about the short update and the late update too.**

**I felt horrible that I hadn't uploaded anything in ages that I kind of just threw this crappy chapter together in half an hour-an hour.**  
**Again I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Brittany POV

I could have sworn I'd been standing in this exact same spot for at least two hours by now. My legs were aching and wanted me to just sit down for just a second to release my weight which they had been holding up for the time which had passed. Add that to the fact that Santana said she wouldn't be long when she left _forty-five _minutes ago to get a drink and she still wasn't back yet.

About an hour after arrival at this kids –_Kyle's, _party, Santana had volunteered me to be the person who stands guard of the huge basket of candy and prizes sitting under the huge tree in the backyard. I had to stand there and make sure kids got their prizes and handfuls of candy when they won an activity or deserved it and also stop the kids who weren't as lucky, from stealing from the basket of goods. It didn't make sense for me to man the fort though, considering these kids were alright and didn't look to be in a robbing mood, although can taking candy from a party really be considered as theft?

I just wanted to sit down, I was about to take a seat on the green grass below my feet, but before I got the opportunity, Santana's voice rung through my head, _"You need to be intimidating so that they don't try any funny business. You can't come across intimidating if you're sitting all the way down there can you?", _so I reluctantly stayed upright, cursing myself silently for being so whipped, that I can't even make my own decision to sit without Santana barging into my head.

I let out a sigh and reached for a piece of candy which had been calling my name for the past half an hour. I unwrapped the mint and threw it into my mouth.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be eating that, you didn't even play any games to win it", sure Kyle was cute and all, but man was his voice becoming obnoxious, sort of like one miss Rachel Berry, it's something you can only have in small doses.

"Yeah well, I'm hungry and I think I deserve it considering I've stopped all those brats over there from stealing your _precious_ candy", I mumbled back, chewing on the mint at the same time.

"Well you're stealing my candy and I want it back", he argued back, holding his hand out in front of him. Is he serious? Did he not just see me put it in my mouth not a minute ago?

"If you insist", I smirked at him before pulling the piece from my mouth and holding it above his flattened palm. I watched as his face grew into a disgusted look, which very quickly turned into a face of such anger, I could have sworn his mind was thinking up one million ways to kill me.

"Yuck Britt, don't make him take that", Oh, so now she comes back. She was amused to say the least, she knows the kid and I don't necessarily get along and it may or may not have something to do with that fact that when we're all together like we are now, we are both constantly fighting for Santana's attention. It's an unfair fight, he has the advantage of being her cute and overly adorable little cousin.

"Tana, she stole my candys", he almost shouted while pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

"Did she now?", Santana asked Kyle while ruffling his dark hair. He just nodded in reply. "Well then, maybe I should punish her for being bad, how does that sound _primo_?", He nodded vigorously as he turned to stick his tongue out at me, but really I wasn't worried about my impending punishment because I had definitely heard the smirk and pure sex in her voice.

"Go play with your friends while I take care of big bad Brittany", he shouted out an 'okay' as he had already began to run back towards the crowd of kids over by the jumping castle.

"Now, somebody has been a bad girl and deserves to be punished", she turned to look at me, peering up at my face under hooded eyes. I swear my dick hardened a little just by that look alone.

"Apparently so", I was mumbling now but I couldn't really help it considering I was trying really hard to control the lower half of my body. I'm at a kids party after all, a kid who is part of Santana's family. I need to control myself.

Santana snatched at my wrist and squeezed it in a quite painful grip but I suppose this is all part of the 'punishment' I deserve. She dragged me behind her quickly, almost making me trip over my own feet in a haste to get inside.

We made it inside the backdoor leading into the kitchen where a couple of her aunts were crowded around the island in the middle of the room, preparing food for lunch. We snuck by unnoticed, ducking into the hallway beside the stairs.

"Shhh", Santana whispered between her teeth as my giggles filled the hallway. "Be quiet", she wrapped one arm around my shoulders while her other hand came up to cover my mouth, hushing my laughter. "If you don't be quiet, we'll have to go help and right now I don't want to do that. I want to spend some time with you", and with that she leant up on her toes and placed her lips against the back of her hand still covering my mouth.

"Uh uh baby, don't be a tease", I said once I'd pried her hand away. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her hips into me causing moans to tumble from both of us at the contact. I pushed her backwards into the wall, pushing myself harder into her, our groins rubbing against each other.

My blood was boiling at the intense pleasure surging through my veins. There was also the thrill of getting caught by her family that was making this all the more exciting. Sure, most of her family knew we were here together as a couple, but that doesn't mean we want to make out in front of her aunts, uncles or even little cousins.

Our lips finally touched and I'm not sure if it was because we hadn't kissed since earlier on in the day but this kiss felt amazing. Like, it feels like you're flying, type of amazing. It didn't take long for the kiss to intensify, she'd opened her mouth to allow my tongue access. It never failed to amaze me, how incredible it felt to kiss Santana. Her tongue was so soft and skilful that it was like it was made of magic. I just couldn't get enough.

She shoved her own tongue deep within my mouth, swirling it in a way which had my pants tightening even more. I flicked my tongue along the roof of her mouth and along the back of her pearl white teeth. Tasting her on my tongue was intoxicating. I couldn't wait to taste the rest of her.

We didn't rush the kiss or each other we just relished in the feeling of being close to each other.

We slowed the kiss down, making it much softer and sweeter opposed to hot and desperate. I could feel Santana's fingers softly brushing through the hair at my neck, twisting and rubbing strands together between her finger tips, while my own fingers held firmer against her hips, pulling her body that extra bit closer.

"I love you", I whispered against her cushioned lips. "I love you so much", this time I opened my eyes so I could see her face while I told her the one thing I would never tire of saying.

I saw her lips quirk up at the corners into an almost bashful smile shortly before her eyelids fluttered open, allowing our eyes to meet.

"And I love you too. So much", It was my turn to duck my head with a goofy smile taking up the bottom half of my face. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving you", this time it was whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear. But I did hear it and it made my heart swell with so much emotion it might as well burst. But I really wasn't complaining. All I could really do was kiss her again and again and again. I continue kissing her until our lips are bruised and sore.

"Ahem", A deep husk voice cleared their throat beside us. I licked my lips before turning to the intruder to our private bubble of love and affection. Mario.

"Ahhhhh, hi we were just...", I trailed off, He just raised his thick, dark eyebrow in question. I had to swallow thickly, trying to clear my throat of anything stopping me from speaking coherently.

"Sucking the face off of my daughter by the looks of it", He always spoke in such a monotonous way that it was nearly impossible to tell how he felt. Just like now. I'm not scared easily but I will admit, Mario scares me.

"_Papi_...", I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him. "She's my girlfriend papi, so we're allowed to kiss", I couldn't help but blush so I ducked my head in hopes that he wouldn't see. I mean, sure we kiss all the time, but it's a little embarrassing if your girlfriends dad see you.

"Lunch is ready", I'm pretty sure I heard a growl within that sentence. But that was all he said before he turned on his heels and left the hallway. I'm not sure if he is just really protective of Santana or if he has a problem with me, whatever his problem is, it's making me slightly nervous.

"Baby, don't worry about him, he's just a grouch and is always so _moody_ around people he deems are too _close_ to me", Oh, well that makes sense. So, very protective father it is then. "He'll learn to love you. Trust me".

Of course I trusted her and considering it was her father we were talking about, who knows a dad better than their little girl (and his wife or husband I guess but clearly that's not going to help my statement there).

We entered the kitchen to find it empty so we passed back through the backdoor and out into the yard crowded with kids and so much food you could probably feed an army. Oh the joys of having a Hispanic girlfriend. So much amazing food.

We grabbed our paper plates and plastic knives and forks and jumped onto the back of the queue. It didn't take long for the line to reach the table seeing as these kids were just as excited as I was to be eating all of this great food and made sure they had what they wanted quickly so they could get back to their tables and dig in.

We piled our plates up and moved over to the empty swing chair in the back of the garden, away from all the kids, away from all the noise and away from the rest of the world.

I loved how at peace I could feel when it was just the two of us closed off from everybody else. She made me feel like I was her everything. That I was all she ever needed and when we were alone like this it just made that feeling even stronger.

I'd never been in love before but now that I'm being given the opportunity to feel love, I don't ever want to go without this feeling again.

We didn't take long to finish our meals, placing our plates on the grass below our feet. Santana kicked her legs up onto the chair, causing it to swing as she did so, and snuggled her body against my own. I smiled down at her before securely wrapping my arm around her nimble shoulders and pulling her snug against my side.

"Mmmm, you feel good", Santana mumbled against the material of my shirt.

"And so do you".

"How can I feel good when I'm squishing you?", she asked with a smirk, wriggling around to prove that she was indeed almost on top of me and supposedly squashing me.

"You're light San so you're definitely not squashing me. But this is comfortable for me anyway, I love having you close to me. Everything just feels that extra bit better when you're close to me", I sort of whispered the last part, not sure how she would react, If she'd think I was some strange obsessive girlfriend who always wanted to be in touching distance or if she just understood the comfort you feel when the one you love is by your side.

"Well I understand what you mean. I love having you close as well, especially when we-", she began but was shortly cut off by one, Mr Lopez.

"Santana, your Abuela wants to see you. You'd better go now, you know how she gets when you keep her waiting", there was the briefest hint of a playful smile but it was gone quicker than a flash.

"Oh. Okay than, do you know what she wants exactly?", Santana had once told me that although she loves her Abuela so very dearly, she can be scary and can make you nervous. I know that Santana is a tough girl but you would have to be deaf to have not heard the wave of nerves and maybe fear that tangled in with her words and voice.

"I have no idea. I guess you're just have to go and find out, won't you", and that was it, that was the end of that conversation. Santana hopped up from her spot beside me and shot a quick 'I'll be right back' in my general direction before walking over towards the backdoor so she could go speak to the infamous Abuela.

"So umm –", I didn't know what I needed or should say, I was never good at small talk especially when it was your girlfriends father who you were trying to converse with. But I guess he had beat me to the punch and had cut in over the top of me anyway.

"Girl. What are your intentions with my daughter?".


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so please don't hate me for the short chapter. I thought that this chapter and what comes next needed their own separate parts, I think you'll understand what I mean when you get to the end of this one. But none the less, enjoy this chapter and I'll be back with the next sooner than you expect :)**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Brittany POV

My intentions. What are my intentions? As if he would even need to ask that question.

How about my intentions are; to love and cherish your daughter till the day I die, to always be there for her when she needs me, to forever support her in her decisions, to one day ask her to be my wife, to have my children, to grow old with me. I want everything with Santana and I won't give up until I experience everything with her and even then I'd never leave her.

"So?", now I felt like I was being rude, delaying my answer to the man who could cut me from Santana's life forever and whenever he wanted to.

"Mr Lopez, sir, I love your daughter. I am _in_ love with your daughter and that is my intention. To forever love her. I don't –", I was on a role but of course the man of the house wanted to say what he wished.

"You love her?", I nodded vigorously and although I responded quickly without having to think about my answer, I couldn't help but sense the change in Mario's voice. Whereas earlier he was speaking to me as if I was just someone he had to put up with, somebody who has as little importance as a simple servant, now he spoke more sombrely and maybe with a hint of respect.

"How long have you known this for?", he asked, never really looking at me but the tone was still evident in his voice.

"I know this may sound cliché and all", I looked down to my lap, my fingers twisting and twining together as the nerves run through my body, "But I knew that I'd fall in love with Santana the first time I saw her". I looked towards the kitchen where I could see Santana sitting with her abuela, laughing over something I couldn't hear. "She made me smile without even having to try".

The noises of the party where loud and clear in the background of our conversation, and although there was plenty of noise going on, we had both fallen silent. We just sat there, Mario staring at something in front of him and me staring at Santana through the window.

Silence.

"She tends to do that". Mario spoke with such adoration that for a second I had to make sure it was actually him speaking.

"Does what sir?"

"Makes everybody smile", I finally realised that his eyes were too, locked upon the beauty who seemed to be waltzing around the kitchen. I smiled. "I know that a lot of the time she can be very stubborn and rude to many people and how should I say...",

"Vicious?", I said with a smirk and although I looked confident I was shaking inside. He could react badly to that I suppose but only time will tell.

"Ha! Yes, that definitely describes my little girl", score one for Brittany. "Although she can be _vicious_, she still manages to make so many people smile. And after all these years, I still don't know the exact thing which makes us all smile the way we do at her."

"Everything sir", I could only imagine what type of love sick lunatic I must look like right now as I gazed lovingly at Santana through the glass.

"Everything?", I could sense Mario moving his gaze towards me. I could feel his dark eyes so similar to Santana's flickering across my face searching for answers.

"Yes, everything. Her beauty", I ran my eyes up and down the length of her body. "Her personality", I brought my eyes up to her face, watching her lips spread into a large grin. "Her smile", her lips so full and white teeth catching my attention next. "Her cute nose", my eyes lifting that small distance to her little nose, scrunching with her laughter. "Her full, round cheeks which ball under her eyes when she smiles. The way she always tells me Hispanic people don't blush yet I've caught her blushing on many occasions", even now as I linger on her cheeks I can see the slight flush on her cheeks from laughing too much. "And her eyes. The way they just rope you in and don't let go. It's as if she's hypnotising you just by looking her in the eye. But as much as it seems like you're under her spell you don't want to look away".

Santana and I had made eye contact half way through my explanation and we hadn't stopped staring since. Her laughing had died down and her smile had softened to something more telling. I loved how we could tell each other we loved each other just by one look. The look we were currently sending each other's way. After one last secretive smile we looked away and at the people who were suppose to be speaking to.

Mario sat waiting for me to finish. His gaze intense upon my face.

"And don't even get me started on her heart. I mean there is just so much love packed in there that I suppose it's almost ready to burst. Although she doesn't always like to show that she cares about people, she does and when she does show it, it's beautiful."

I find it funny that within the time that I've known Santana I've changed from the school's badass to a whipped girlfriend who is confessing her love for said girlfriend _to_ her girlfriends father. Oh how times have changed.

A smile.

A smile was all it took to realise that this guy may not hate me after all.

It was the first smile of any kind that he had given me and I appreciated it so much.

"You really do love her", his smile remained soft and sincere.

"I really do".

And that was that. He nodded once, smile still intact, slapped me on the back and stood ready to join the rest of the Lopez adults. Before I could even blink, he was gone.

/

Santana POV

"She seems nice Santana", I wasn't sure of how much my abuela actually knew about my relationship with Brittany which made me extremely nervous to be standing in here with her.

After spending the last five to ten minutes reminiscing about previous family get togethers, we were now sitting in a more serious air. I came in here feeling the nerves bubbling through my veins, preparing myself for a conversation I knew was coming. The thing is, I really don't know how this will go. I mean, I came out to my abuela last year, at first she wasn't too pleased and she actually kicked me out of her house at the time. But now she's ok with it, she understands that it's who I am and it's not going to change no matter how hard and much she prays at church. She definitely understands that, considering she spent a couple of months during that year trying to pray away the gay within me. Let's just state the obvious and say; it didn't work.

"She is nice abuela, I think you will learn to love her", I replied with a very proud smile donning my face.

"She better be treating you right girl otherwise you _know_ life will be very difficult for her if she doesn't". You see the thing with abuela is that she is constantly making herself sound like this scary monster ready to rip out the insides of anybody who hurts her family. For years she has been telling tales about times she had pummelled many to the ground for talking smack about any of us.

Didn't happen.

Probably never will happen but just to be on the safe side you probably don't want to upset the Lopez family.

I will admit she is a scary lady, but she's not _that_ scary.

"Trust me, she is."

"You want to hope so Santana". I just smiled and nodded because I really don't think she understands how serious I'm being when I tell her that Brittany treats me great.

"Oh enough Mami!", my father said with an amused smile on his lips as he came in through the back door. "Leave my baby alone".

Papi walked over to me, stood behind my chair and leant down to place a firm kiss on top of my head.

"What Mario!? She is my grand baby so of course I need to be sure that this girl is good for her, who else will do that huh?". You see I love my abuela but sometimes she can be too nosey for her own good.

"Me. That's who's going to be sure that the girl out there", he gestured over his shoulder to Brittany sitting outside talking to one of the little kids who were running around, "Is perfect for my baby". I blushed at the attention I was getting at the moment. I'm used to the family causing a fuss when somebody starts seeing somebody new but sometimes it can be embarrassing. But at the moment my anxiousness outweighed the embarrassment as I waited for my papi to say his opinion. "And I approve of Brittany". Although he was looking at abuela I just knew that his answer was directed towards me so I couldn't help the silly grin which plastered itself onto my face.

"Well then, I suppose that's settled then isn't it", she smiled over at me and actually _winked_ before rising from her seat and making her way outside.

The silence washed over my papi and I but it didn't last long until he turned to me and pulled me into a strong, warm, fatherly embrace.

"She's a good kid mija, you chose well. I'm proud of you", he whispered into my ear, his warm breath beating against my ear and his stubble scratching against the side of my face.

"Thank you daddy", I whispered back.

"Oh and before I forget, tell her to stop calling me sir it makes me feel old". I could feel his smile pressed into my hair as I nodded within his hold.

"Okay papi", I said into his chest, a laugh bubbling into my voice as I spoke.

/

"So what exactly did you do to make my dad say that he approves of you. I mean he has never been so accepting of anybody I've dated but then you come along and _bam_! He thinks you're great", I will admit my papi's reaction sort of caught me off guard. As I said, he's never reacted so positively towards anybody I've dated previously. And if my memory doesn't fail me, I'm pretty sure he wasn't too pleased to see Brittany around me just a couple of hours ago.

"He a-approves of me", Brittany's lips quirked up at the corners as she looked out ahead of her.

"Yeah. He does", I replied sharing a smile with her. It really didn't take long for her happy childlike smile to turn into something much more flirtatious.

"Well I think this deserves a celebration. I mean this is an incredibly big deal babe", she turned her whole body towards me and reached forward to grip the back of my thighs and pull me closer to her. I stood between her legs as I rested my palms flat against her shoulders.

"Mhmm and what do you suggest we do", I think it's becoming impossible to not flirt back with Brittany, but it's not like I'm complaining.

"I can think of a couple of things", she smirked up at me and it was actually so intense that I felt like I could melt into a puddle of goo by the way she looked at me.

"Yeah?", my voice was all breathy and soft that it sounded so foreign to me compared to my usual confident tone.

"Mhmm", before I knew it her lips were pressing against my hand, my wrist, my forearm, bicep, shoulder, collarbone, neck, jaw, chin and finally my slightly parted lips. I had felt the press of her lips every single time yet the fact that she now stood in front of me was something I hadn't even noticed until she spoke again.

"How about you stay at my place tonight?". The smirk was gone and instead an almost insecure smile took its place.

"I like that idea". I couldn't hold back any longer. I surged my body forward, closing the last few centimetres between us and connected our lips in a hard kiss. It wasn't heated or a kiss which was to lead to something else. It was meant to just show her that I loved her. "I love you", I mumbled against her lips; my arms linked behind her neck.

"And I love you", I felt her smile once before I kissed her again, soft and sweet and everlasting.

"Gosh, do you people ever stop!", We heard Kyle shout at us from over by the piñatas we had made the other day. We just broke away from our kiss and rested our foreheads together, not ready to break physical contact just yet and we laughed because no, it seems that we never do stop.

* * *

**remember to review, favourite, follow, send suggestions, and the rest. Thanks for sticking with the story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I told you i'd be back with an update in no time, i hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Brittany's POV

After all the kids had left the party we had all spent a little over an hour cleaning up the aftermath. There were burst balloons, paper streamers, plastic cutlery, cups and plates, candy wrappers, food and heaps of other rubbish strewn across the yard. Who ever knew kids made such a big mess.

It was around 7pm when Santana sent me home and told me she'd meet me at my place a little later. I protested of course because I still wasn't ready to leave her side but I supposed that would seem a little obsessive if I hadn't left her to do her own thing for a while. And seeing as I'm whipped for my girlfriend, I listened and went home.

So that's where I am now. Not being able to sit still because I was anxious to see what the night held for us. Even if we don't do anything like _that_ I'd still be excited to have her in my arms for the night.

I had already rushed around the house making sure it was so clean I could practically see my overly happy face staring back at me on the shiny surfaces. I had paid extra attention on my room where we would most probably spend most of the night. Even with or without sexual activities involved.

And now that the house was clean I didn't know what to do with myself. I was moving from room to room. Sitting down for a couple of minutes before my jittery body forced me to get up and move again. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd sat up and sat down on the couch in the lounge room, my mind convincing my body it needed to get to stretch but in hindsight it was just my excited mind running marathons inside my head.

Or how about the number of times I'd ventured to the kitchen to search the fridge for food because I kept on telling myself that my stomach was flipping because I was hungry when really I was filled to the seams with nerves.

I was excited and nervous but so deeply in love that no matter what this night had in store, I'd be satisfied.

But then the doorbell rang and it was like my head went into overdrive with a list of different things I had to make sure were done before she came inside. Like did I make my bed, did I pick up all my dirty clothes, did I take out the garbage, did I tidy up all the rooms. But most importantly, did I look okay, did my hair look a mess? Was I stressing over nothing. _Yes._

I mentally slapped myself, telling myself to snap out of it and made my way to the door. I didn't wait any longer to see Santana's glowing face, opening the door and beaming out at her.

There she stood in a simple purple and black stripped dress, strapless and stopping a bit above the knees. She looked just as nervous as I did yet she was hiding it quite well.

"Hey. I didn't realise we needed to dress nicely for the occasion", I smirked down at her and I brought her closer to me by her hand.

"Sorry, I just felt really dirty from cleaning and everything and I guess I just –", there was faint blush on her cheeks and she was flustered but I didn't mind, I thought it was cute.

"Baby, I'm just kidding", I smiled down at her as I watched her get embarrassed. But the moment turned serious quickly, my voice expressing my affection, "You look so beautiful Santana, you always do".

"Thank you", she looked down bashfully, a pleased grin bunching up her cheeks.

"Are you coming inside?", she nodded as she allowed me to pull her gently inside by our joined hands. I shut the door softly behind her, not wanting to break the comfortable quiet which enveloped us.

I started towards the kitchen but Santana stopped walking causing me to stop ahead of her. I turned around to face her and saw her playing with the material of her dress and biting on her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?", I whispered, because speaking normally seemed too loud. She just nodded a few times before looking up at me and placing her free palm on my cheek. She stroked her thumb soothingly across my high cheekbone, her eyes watching the path her thumb made intently, before flickering her eyes to my lips and then finally my eyes.

"Can we go upstairs?", she was whispering too but her whispering was hardly reaching my ears. She was so quiet when she spoke, but I still heard every word. My eyes widened the slightest bit and I'm sure I nodded too and "Okay", was the only word I was able to spit out.

"Okay", she mirrored.

I remember my mind telling me that 'this was it'. I remember slowly trailing after Santana as she took timed steps up the stairs. And I also remember that the minute I had realised that this was going to be our 'first time' my brain hadn't overflowed with hot, sexy ideas and positions to attempt. Instead it overflowed with little bits of detail I hadn't paid enough attention to before.

I always knew Santana was beautiful but in this moment I was noticing the little things.

The steady swaying of her hips, moving in perfect timing like a pendulum swinging in a grandfather clock.

Her feet, treading so lightly upon the ground that one may think she was walking across broken glass, careful not to cut herself.

The muscles in her legs twitching and flexing with each step, somehow looking as if they were breathing.

Her smooth caramel skin covering every single inch of her body, making my mouth water and the urge to taste almost irresistible.

The curves on her body had me so captivated it was as if she was her own artwork and I was the art critic, studying her pattern and symmetry so intently.

Her long dark hair trailing down her back like a cloak at the ready to conceal us in darkness, away from the prying eyes of the world.

The precise, smooth movements her neck made while shifting ever so slightly as she walked. I eyed the veins and tendons moving and becoming more pronounce in different positions.

I finally traced the line her arm made until I reached her small hand locked with my own. Our fingers twisted together in a way which made me believe we were two pieces of a puzzle which fit together so perfectly. The tones of our skin so different yet so beautiful together I had to allow myself a second to marvel at the contrast. It was like yin and yang, two complete opposites which work so well together.

We reached the top of the stairs and I'd like to say that I was pulled from my trance when she turned to face me but that would be a lie, I was only pulled further into it. The features of her face were so captivating it was making it hard for me to concentrate on only one feature at a time.

But which pulled me so far into her essence were of course her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and studying me with such deep infatuation. Her iris's were swirling with specks of gold and dark mocha, it was like I could feel the intense gaze of her dark eyes mixing with the cooler blue of my own.

I could feel my heart pounding so hard against the inside of my ribcage. _Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom. _There was a cool current which tickled down my spine, starting at my neck and rushing quickly down to my tailbone and continuing on to the ends of my toes. Then it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and like the air around me was easier to breath.

A realisation.

I never believed in soulmates but ever since Santana came into my life I've been rethinking my opinions. We _are_ soulmates and I don't think I'd ever think differently. And looking into her eyes right now I don't think I've ever believed it more.

"I love you", I whispered into the hallway and without allowing her the time to reply I rushed forward and captured her perfectly full lips between my own. She wasn't prepared for the kiss but that didn't affect her response. Her lips moved languidly with my own, so soft and sure. As our tongues twisted together and we were given the chance to taste one another again we both moaned into the silence of the house as our hearts poured our love into each other's souls.

I loved this girl and I don't think I'd ever stop.

We broke apart and just stared. Our breathing was quick and heavy and filled the quiet of the house. Without having said a word we both understood the look we gave each other.

It was time, this was it.

I gave her one last questioning look before she licked her lips and nodded reassuringly at me.

I let her lead, not wanting to make her feel rushed or obliged to fulfil my needs. I wanted her to take this at her own pace, I wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do. She set the rules and I was only too happy to follow them.

She led me down the hallway by our clasped hands. We reached my room and as she swung open the door and turned so we were standing face to face, everything became so much more real. This was really happening. We were really about to do this. We were about to love each other in the most physical way and I couldn't be more certain about what we were going to do and I'm sure Santana felt the same. I knew she felt the same.

She nodded again and allowed a small shy smile to grace her perfect face before she continued her path backwards into the room, never breaking eye contact as we went.

"I love you too", she smiled even wider at her words, making me smile along with her.

Everything was perfect.

But then we were just standing there. Standing in silence. But again, it was comfortable. I wanted her to make the first move, I didn't want to force her. I think she understood because it didn't take long for her to close the already small space between us and press her lips to mine so softly and lovingly I almost melted.

I placed my hands on her waist, bunching the material into my palms, holding so tightly to be sure that she wouldn't slip away. Her fingers were playing with the thin hairs at the nape of my neck, her nails scratching lightly at the sensitive skin.

I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth and slipping my tongue between her lips. And that's all it took for things to begin moving quicker. It wasn't too quick that I'd forget where we started and where we ended but it was quick enough so that we were now moving into the next stage of our love making.

Santana slid her hands down to my collar bones, brushing her thumbs against the protruding bumps there then slid them further down to the top button of my button down shirt. I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes because I wanted to see everything unfold before me.

Button by button my breathing grew heavier and my heart pounded harder and faster. We never looked away from each other's eyes, we both wanted to watch the raw emotions flow from within.

It didn't take long until the flaps of my shirt were opened up and resting against my sides, my black bra now on display along with my muscular stomach.

I continued to stare at Santana, waiting and mentally recording any reaction she has to me. When my shirt fell open for all beneath to be revealed her breath had hitched and her lips separated slightly, creating a small 'o' with her mouth. She licked her lips, slowly dragging her warm, wet tongue across the plump flesh as is she was licking all the remaining taste of me from them.

She didn't spend too much time taking in the sight before her though because she was quick to throw my shirt to the floor and reach for my belt buckle, unbuckling it and pulling the two ends apart, leaving it to hang around my waist.

When she looked back up at me her eyes were filled with something more. Her gaze was made so much more intense by this new fire burning within her. She wanted to ravish me yet she still wanted to make this soft and beautiful, although no matter how this happened it would be beautiful.

Her hands were laid flat against my abs, her fingers running smooth paths along the dips and over the defined muscle. She continued her path until she reached the waistband of my jeans. Her fingers traced the top of the material, sometimes dipping beneath the layers before returning to my stomach.

I started to stir beneath my pants. The effects of her presence and her soft hands becoming too much to handle. It didn't really matter though, I had no reason to be embarrassed because if I remember correctly we are both going to end up naked anyway and my cock is going to be on display.

"Can I?", Santana whispered, tugging lightly on the front of my pants. I mumbled a quiet 'yeah' before she undid the button and zipper and pulled my jeans from my legs. They pooled around my ankles and I was fine with leaving them there for the mean time but I suppose Santana had different plans.

She dropped to the floor onto her knees and lifted each of my feet one at a time to pull the jeans from my ankles. Once the jeans were out of the way she trailed her hands up along the back of my calves, behind my knees and behind my thighs and finally up to my waist where she was able to grab a hold of my boxers and pull them down so that my growing erection was there to see. I sort of just stared, slightly wide eyed and dazed down at her as she reached one hand to my dick and began stroking it slowly and firmly. I groaned at the action, trying my hardest to keep somewhat calm and to not get too excited too quickly because I had my girl to please first.

But I had no time to protest before Santana was bringing me between her lips, sucking on the tip and pushing me deep into her hot mouth. I felt the tip prod at the back of her throat and I knew then that if I didn't stop her then I would blow my load way to early. So with slight remorse I pushed lightly on her shoulders to get her to stop and when she looked up at me with a questioning look I couldn't help but blush and look away embarrassed because I knew she understood my reasons.

But she just stood up and smiled at me telling me 'it's ok, I understand' and kissed me long and deeply.

"Can I take this off?", I asked once our lips had pulled apart as I slowly began rising the hem of her dress.

"I'm surprised you don't already have it off", she smirked up at me and lifted her arms, waiting for me to strip her of the dress which didn't take me long at all. She just laughed at my enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around my back and began playing with the clasp of my bra, "This is next", and before I could even respond the bra was lying on the floor in a pile along with all the rest.

I looked to Santana to find her eyes had left mine and were now locked firmly upon my perky breasts. I couldn't help but to smirk at her blatant leering.

"Hey babe, you're staring", I told her, giggling like a fool.

"Yeah I know, but I'm allowed to", that's true.

It didn't take long for her to return the favour and to drop her own bra to the floor. She just stood there staring back at me with this telling look upon her face. I just openly gaped at the bare chest before me. Her breasts were like globes, so full and perfect, the nipple on each stiff from arousal. I couldn't wait to feel their weight in my hands to squeeze and hold them.

"Well somebody likes the view", I could hear the smirk in her voice so I looked up at her and noticed her staring down at my groin. My dick was now standing at full length, thick and proud, ready to be inside of the girl before me.

"Yeah, I think the both of us did", I said, gesturing between my dick and my face, she just shook her head at me and rolled her eyes, laughing quietly to herself.

It was then that I actually realised that we were only one layer away from being completely vulnerable. Well actually, I already was at my most vulnerable state, I was standing in all my naked glory in front of Santana, waiting patiently for her to play the next card.

It didn't bother me at all though that I was naked and she still had a layer left to go. That layer being the one which kept me from her most intimate part. She seemed to be becoming shy once more though, maybe it was because she wasn't as confident as I was with being naked and exposed. Maybe she didn't see just how beautiful her body truly is.

I stepped closer to her, eliminating all space from between our bodies. Our breasts were flush against each other, our stiff nipples prodding into each other's skin, my penis between our stomachs and our lips connected once more.

"You're beautiful and incredible and I'm so madly in love with you", I had to tell her just in case she was having doubts about herself, but I would have told her either way.

"Let's lay down", she whispered into my ear, I nodded and picked her up by the waist, her legs wrapping around my hips loosely. I walked us to the bed and once my knees hit the mattress I slowly and carefully lowered Santana down onto the blankets on the mattress.

I stood up once more, staring down at the girl who lay before me with her hair spread out in a halo around her head, the moon light streaming in through the window reflecting of her locks making it looks like her hair was glowing. She looked like an angel and I couldn't help the awestruck smile which took over my face. She wasn't just any angel though, she was my angel.

I watched her make eye contact with me, her pretty eyes dancing across my naked skin before staring back into my own blue orbs. She scooted back on the bed until her head was laid softly on the stack of pillows and her gorgeous body was positioned so gently against the bed covers, so enticing and beautiful that it was hard to stay standing where I was for long.

I saw her inhale a deep breath before releasing it shakily. She sucked her lips into her mouth as her line of sight drifted down towards my completely hard dick. She gulped but she didn't look unsure, she looked way too aroused to be unsure.

I trace my own eyes over her smooth body, watching the way her chest and breasts rise and fall with each quick and shallow breath she takes. I glance over her stomach, her abs, her hip bones and down to her covered sex. Her legs are slightly spread so I can see where her arousal has soaked into her panties and is causing the material to stick to the shape of her folds. I gulp thickly because I had thought that I was already at my hardest but I suppose I was wrong.

I look back up to her face and watch her give another small nod telling me that it's ok and that I can join her. So that's what I did. I pressed my knees into the mattress between her spread legs and leant forward so that my palms were flat against the mattress either side of Santana's head. I held myself up as I stared down at her. I kissed her again. So fiercely yet so lovingly, I wanted her to know just how she made me feel although I'm pretty sure she understood that by the sheer size and hardness of my dick at the moment.

I felt her hands on my shoulders pushing me away and separating our lips with a soft '_pop_'.

"What's wrong?", I asked frantically searching her eyes for the problem but she just smiled softly at me and shook her head.

"Nothing. I want you to take my panties off", my eyes widened slightly at the idea of being able to do that but then again it was sort of bound to happen eventually. I nodded silently and furiously before I sat back up on my knees and slid my hands down her sides to her hips. I let my fingertips dip under the hem of her underwear and didn't waste too much time in bringing them gradually down her legs.

I watched her eyes the whole time, not even glancing away for just a second to peer at the hidden paradise below the material which I was slowly revealing. I want her to trust me and to believe that a wet pussy isn't what has had me sticking around for all this time, it was the love bleeding from my heart and hers too which kept me grounded and with the girl of my dreams.

I heard her giggle and saw the small crinkly of her eyes.

"You can look you know", she smirked up at me from my spot between her legs making me smile back and laugh softly.

I did look. What I saw had my mouth watering and my jaw dropping so far I thought it could be possibly stuck there forever on the floor. I gulped and licked my lips as I saw the wetness dripping freely from her gorgeous pussy. Her smooth beautiful pussy.

"Like what you see baby?", she smirked even more this time but there was still a slight shake in her voice.

"I definitely like what I see", but instead of having a stare off with her wet folds I brought my eyes back up her body and to her face. She smiled bashfully up at me before I dipped down and kissed her slightly pouting lips. "I love you", I whispered again against her mouth.

"Love you too and now I want you to make love to me", I nodded, soft smile still intact.

"If you want me to stop just tell me and I won't do anything you don't want to, ok?",

"Okay, but now I want to feel you inside of me".

"Okay".

I hovered over Santana's body only leaving enough room between us so that I could reach down and guide myself into her awaiting centre.

I placed my palm on her cheek, stroking the warm flesh on her cheekbone and leant down once more to kiss her, plunging my tongue into her mouth, battling with her own tongue before pulling away so I could look between our bodies and watch what I was about to do.

I wrapped my right hand around my boner, stroking up and down the length at a steady pace a few times before leading it towards Santana's sex. The tip slipped easily through her folds from top to bottom, the movements allowing her juices to lubricate my shaft.

I heard a sharp intake of breath leave Santana's lips as the tip brushed against her swollen and sensitive clit numerous times.

After stroking the tip along her I finally lined it up with her opening preparing myself to move us to the next level. I glanced back up to Santana before pushing in, making sure that she is okay. She was breathing unevenly and shakily.

"What are you thinking?", I said airily.

She swallowed thickly and I saw her throat moving with the action. She nodded slightly before replying, "Just nervous", then she bit her lip searching my face for a reaction. I just smiled warmly at her.

"So am I and I promise I won't hurt you. I love you and you don't hurt the people that you love", and then I kissed her.

As our lips melded together so did the rest of our beings. I felt her hands just below my arse applying pressure and pushing my hips further into her, subsequently urging the tip of my shaft to break through the tight ring of muscles of her opening. Loud groans filled the silent room.

Santana had a slight expression of pain but as I kissed her deeply that expression changed to something of pleasure.

Once I'd finally broken through, I just lay there on top of her, not moving, scared of hurting her with any sudden movements.

Both of our breathing was short and heavy already so I allowed this time to get my breathing under control.

"Are you okay?", she nodded firmly.

"Yeah", it was silent again between us, "You can move now",

"Okay", my voice was all breathy and nervous but I didn't let it faze me because in this moment I was being given the chance to love this girl with everything I have and no amount of nerves is going to stop that.

So with that I pushed my hips into her, slowly of course not wanting to hurt her. The sensation was incredible, causing a heat to rush throughout my body. Once our hips were flush against one another I took a second to get myself under control before sliding back out and pushing back in.

Small grunts were coming from the back of my throat mixed in with groans and moans of satisfaction. Every time I was hilt deep Santana would release this incredible moan and I'm pretty sure it was making me harder by the second. She made the most beautiful and sexy sounds.

"_Oh,_ f-faster baby, go faster", she moaned as she licked her lips and gripped her fingers into my shoulder blades effectively bringing me closer so she could kiss me into oblivion. But I obliged, rocking harder and faster into her. I could hear the wet slapping of our sexes when we meet. I could hear the high squeaks and gasps leaving Santana's mouth. I could hear the heavy, shaky breathing she was doing in my ear and feel the hot air it created on the shell of my ear and side of my neck.

I could feel my muscles burning because of the over exertion, but it was a pain I could live with. I could feel the tight pressure on my dick as I moved inside her sacred place. I could feel her nails scratching into my back, no doubt ripping off skin as well.

But all the pain and sensation I was feeling was making this experience all the more better.

I pushed in once more, harder than before and heard her breath hitch in her throat and a high whine slip from her lips.

"Britt, b-baby I'm close, I-I'm close",

"So am I, I want you to cum with me".

I began pushing into her harder than before trying to bring our climaxes closer. Her hips continued to leave the mattress to meet mine and my movements. I felt her lift her legs and wrap them tightly around my waist giving me more room to move and ability to push deeper inside her.

I allowed my hips to act on their own accord, thrusting quickly and hard into Santana and pushing myself deeper and deeper inside her. Our breathing was becoming erratic and coming out in short heavy puffs.

Santana brought her palms up to place on my cheeks, leaving them there for only a second before sliding them down the sides of my face to my neck and down to my breasts. She placed her hands securely there, squeezing and tweaking the nipples, a tingly feeling rushed down to my toes and spread throughout my body.

I could feel the sweat on my forehead, my back, my stomach, and on many other places on my body. My breathing was so heavy and my nerves were still floating around in my stomach. I'm sure Santana could see the nerves just by looking at my face. I felt like a virgin again. I think it's just because of how Santana makes me feel but I feel like this is my first time ever having sex but then again this isn't really sex this is us loving each other. Making love to one another. So I guess it is my first time and it's okay to feel nervous.

"Come on baby", she whispered in my ear as I ducked my head to watch her playing with my breasts. I watched one hand leave its spot and trail down her abs before stopping at her clit, her fingers rubbing tight circles into the bundle of nerves.

I could see her stomach shuddering with her breaths and tightening when I hit her g-spot.

"_Mmmm _Britt I'm gunna, I'm g-gunna –", she didn't even get the opportunity to finish her sentence before she was quivering and moaning beneath me. Her leg muscles tensed so tightly around my waist that I wouldn't be surprised if there were marks left in their wake. "Fuck Brittany!", she shouted as she looked up into my eyes, her mouth formed an 'O' before she tossed her head back against the pillow, still forcing herself to never break eye contact.

The veins in her neck were swelling as she strained against the movements her body wanted to make. She was still coming and trying to come down from her climax while I just continued thrusting into her, slower this time, watching her expressions change. She's beautiful.

I could feel the back of her hand still moving and rubbing against her clit while her body twitched due to her sensitivity. But then it was really wet, wetter then only moments ago. Spurts of liquid were hitting the patch of skin just above my sex. Oh my god, is she squirting?

That was all it took for me to come undone.

"Baby, I'm gunna come, I should –", I began moving back and out of her, afraid of coming inside of her, but her forceful hands kept me in my place.

I looked down at her with a somewhat worried expression but she just smiled warmly up at me, sweat glistening on her face and neck before bringing me down into a kiss. She separated our kiss and brought her lips to my ear before whispering "I want you to cum inside of me".

My heart was thrumming so hard in my chest when I pulled back to look at her, she wanted this – so did I – but she wanted this and that's all that matters.

"Okay", I whispered back, my voice shaking as I spoke.

I rocked into her one, two, three more times before I felt my lower stomach tighten and heat flow through my body. And then it happened. Long hot ropes of cum came spurting out of my tip and into her still soaking pussy.

"Santana!", I shouted.

My mouth dropped open at the feeling, my hips jerking and now out of my control. I felt like an adolescent boy, like I'm so overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of coming inside a girl. But I guess in a way I was overwhelmed because I have never felt this incredible before. Maybe being in love with the person you're doing this with makes the feeling increase by ten.

I buried my face into her neck, breathing in the intoxication scent that was just Santana, the air slipping from my mouth hitting her sweating neck causing her to shudder. I pulled myself back up so that I could stare down at her.

I couldn't control my breathing, my chest was rising and falling so quickly I felt like I could be hyperventilating. My mouth was so dry so when I went to swallow it just felt like my tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth.

We were just laying in that position for a little while, staring into each other's eyes, silently telling each other that we loved each other.

My arms were shaking besides her head, I was struggling to keep myself up and I think she realised that because she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her. She let me rest there, just laying in her arms with my head resting comfortably against her chest. My breaths were still shuddering through my chest, my breath leaving my lips in short puffs.

"Shhh baby", Santana whispered to me. "Just breathe", she said while stroking her fingers soothingly through my tangled hair.

I stretched my neck so that I could glance up at her, "I love you Santana Lopez", a deep laugh rumbled in her chest and I felt it vibrate against me.

"I love you too Brittany Pierce", I smiled in content and nestled back down into her chest and closed my eyes allowing the soothing beating of Santana's heart lull me into an almost sleeping state.

We were laying there for at least twenty minutes before I heard Santana giggling to herself.

"What are you laughing about?", I mumbled against the side of her boob.

"It's just that, I can't believe I squirted, I've never done that before", she laughed at herself again and so I sat up on my elbows and smirked down at her.

"Well I'm not complaining, it was hot", then I ducked down to kiss her plump lips in a hard kiss which was all tongue and teeth. "You were amazing by the way", this time speaking much more seriously.

"And so were you. I've never cummed that hard before", she replied, brushing her fingertips across my face, pushing strands of hair behind my ears.

"Same".

We smiled at each other again before giving each other a peck on the lips and laying back down in our previous position.

"Do you mind if we sleep?", I spoke again, against her boob.

"No, we can sleep if you want to".

"Do you want me to get off of you or at least get _out _of you", I asked with a smirk, only just realising that my dick was still in its new favourite place.

"Mmmm nope, I'm comfortable the way we are", a smirk evident in her voice too.

"Okay, up to you. I love you and goodnight baby", I closed my eyes and snuggled down into her body further, relinquishing in the warm, cosy feeling of being wrapped so tightly in her arms.

"I love you too B, goodnight", I felt her lips pressing into my hair one last time before her heart beat lulled me into sleep.

This night has been the most incredible night of my life. What have I learnt? That being in love makes everything better and so much worth it. Santana makes everything worth it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if you're disappointed that it isn't a hot and steamy sex scene but I thought a sweet scene with them loving each other was necessary. Also some may be wondering why there was no Santana's POV in this, but as you all would know, this story is originally based around Brittany, so she is generally going to be the main character with her POV being shown. But with that said I will probably write a scene similar to this one from Santana's POV.**

**But as always don't forget to review, favourite, follow, send me some suggestions if you would like, you know the drill :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Santana POV

The sun awakens me the next morning, its rays of light shining in through the gap between the curtains. Usually being woken up at such an early hour causes me to be in one of my moods; generally grumpy and pissed off. But today isn't like that at all.

It's only seven in the morning on a Sunday, way earlier than my usual waking time for a Sunday, and I'm not even protesting against the light leaking into the room and drowning my face in its brightness. In fact I'm embracing it because it's allowing me to see the beautiful face of my lover who now lies beside me, having slipped out of me in her sleep.

Yes, I would have loved to have been able to wake up in the morning after a tiresome yet enjoying night of _activities_, with Brittany's slightly larger than average sized penis still located inside of me but we don't always get what we want now, do we? But I'm really not complaining because last night was amazing.

I find myself smiling softly down at the girl still in her deep slumber. As I lay on my side with my hands pressed together under my head, I'm able to gaze at her and take all of her beauty in.

She's lying on her stomach with her right arm resting on the mattress while the left is curled beneath her pillow. Her left cheek is pressed into the cushion making her to face my way. She looks so peaceful and so content and even as I softly run the back of my fingers gently down the side of her face, she doesn't flinch.

I reach out my hand and place it tenderly over her right, stroking my thumb against her skin. I take one last look at Brittany before closing my eyes and relaxing in the quiet of the room, which still undoubtedly smells like sex may I add.

"I know you're awake", her voice was scratchy and tired from sleep but I could still hear her smile in her words making me smile on instinct. "Baby, open your eyes beautiful", and because I'm stubborn I just squeezed them shut even more causing my nose and the corners of my eyes to scrunch up at the action.

I felt our lips connect in a sweet, short kiss which had me opening my eyes to peer into bright blues. She had shuffled her body closer to me so that there was hardly an inch between us. I loved being close to her, feeling her warmth and feeling her heart beat crazily inside her chest.

"Good morning", I whispered quietly into the room.

"It's a good morning indeed", there was no smugness it was just pure honesty and I loved that.

"Last night was just...", I had to take in a deep breath because just thinking about it took my breath away, "It was incredible", I finished as I placed my palm upon her cheek, stroking across her cheekbone, then moving it to the back of her neck so that I was able to pull her forward into another short kiss.

"It really was wasn't it", the corners of her lips pinched upwards as a an almost bashful smile took over her face, "but you were even more incredible".

"I love you", I whispered against her lips, her breath puffing against my own.

"I love you too baby".

It was silent for a few minutes as we just lay there staring at each other. Usually when you stare for too long it becomes weird and uncomfortable but not between us it doesn't. I could stare all day and not even feel an ounce of discomfort.

"Do you remember a couple of months ago after that party when we went back to my place and we almost went all the way?", she nodded at me with a questioning look on her face. "Well back then, when you told me about 'not so little' Brittany junior down there", I continued, gesturing down to her still covered groin, "You said that I'd eventually leave. Well guess what baby, I'm here to stay. I think that waiting was a good idea, because it gave me the chance to prove to you _every_ day that I wanted to be with you and I still do. Nothing has changed the way I think about you, and if it has then the only thing which has changed is the fact that I love you even more now, if that's even possible. I feel closer to you", I leaned in and kissed her once more, savouring the taste of her lips and even the slight tang of morning breath.

"No I'm not saying that sex makes people closer and makes things more legit because it doesn't", she scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion because, yeah what I was saying was hardly making sense to myself. "What I'm saying is that what we did last night, we did together, for each other and out of love not because we wanted to get off. We love each other and we forged a bond which I feel is unbreakable. I'm not sure if I'm making any –",

"Baby, Santana, I get it. It makes sense and I feel the same way", this time it was her kissing me. kissing me with such urgency that she pushed me down to lie flat on my back. She manoeuvred her body to lay half on top of me as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into my awaiting mouth. She was so addictive I felt I could never get enough. She's like the drug and I'm the addict.

It didn't last too long though because we were broken out of our bubble when we heard scratching at Brittany's bedroom door. Our lips separated with a slight pop and I heard Brittany sigh from above me.

"That would be Faith asking for attention", she said with a joking tone, I giggled along but couldn't help but to think of how a dog could manage to be such a cock block. "I should probably go get her some food I suppose. Get some sleep babe", with one last peck she sat up and reached for a pair of boxers and a shirt to slip on before slipping out the door to go feed Faith.

I fell bad onto the mattress, releasing a satisfied and love sick sigh while a equally love sick smile took over my face as I closed my eyes and relaxed to thought that Brittany is mine. That incredible girl is mine and I am hers. My life is amazing.

When my eyes closed completely my brain began pushing the memory of last night to the front of my mind. The way we moved together and fit together so perfectly made me believe even more that we were made for each other.

The way she had filled me completely had me gasping for air but moaning in content. I must have been so tight, I knew I was tight, I'd never had something so big inside of me before but it felt incredible. I just really hope she felt everything as much as I did.

But when I came and I could feel my walls convulsing around her dick and shortly after, feeling her hot cum flow inside of me, I knew that this was forever going to be one of the best feelings in the world. Making love to Brittany is the best feeling.

Brittany POV

After feeding Faith and giving her a good pat I made my way to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for Santana so that she could have breakfast in bed.

I pulled out a pan and the necessary ingredients needed to make the best pancakes ever. It didn't take me long to have everything underway. I was standing at the stove waiting for the opportune moment to flip the pancake over to the other side, dancing on the spot while I waiting.

Sometimes I just really couldn't help myself when it came to letting my body go and allowing it to just dance so freely. I really did love dancing though, it's one of the only things I know I'm actually good at.

I'd made about half of the batter when there was a hard knock at the door. I scrunched my eyebrows, not remembering hearing about somebody coming over and just wondering why somebody would show up now anyway. But none the less I took the pan off of the heat and padded out to the foyer and to the front door, still dressed in my baggy shirt and boxers and with hair which still screams sex even after a relaxing sleep.

I unlocked the door before ripping it open only to have my scrunch up in confusion once more.

"What are you doing here Fabray?", Sure I love seeing my long time friend but she literally showed up at an unreasonable time and unannounced.

"Hey to you too Britt", she smirked across at me while gesturing over her shoulder towards her car I only just realised parked along the sidewalk. Inside was none other than Rachel Berry, the hobbit Quinn _actually _calls her girlfriend. Seriously though, _what_? But no, she's nice enough.

"Rachel practically forced me to drive over here before we went out, to see if you and Santana wanted to join us", I mimicked the sound and action of a whip cracking which made her scowl at me but her scowling has never effected me.

"Now who's the whipped bitch?",

"Shut the fuck up Pierce!", I know she wasn't pissed because of the almost bashful smile on her lips, but she still ended up yelling it.

"Hey dickhead, shut up, Santana's asleep up the –", My words were cut off my the soft padding of feet along the hallway upstairs and the raspy voice which followed.

"Britt, who's here?", she had stopped at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but the thin sheet from my bed. I felt my face flush at her appearance, even though I've already seen everything she has to offer under it.

"Well...um, I might just go and let you two get back to your post sexcapedes morning", Quinn cut in before I could reply. She cleared her throat while purposely averting her eyes away from my scantily dressed, or covered rather, girlfriend on the second floor.

"Yes",

"No it's fine",

Santana and I both said at the same time. I looked up at Santana with my best puppy dog face, trying to get her to reconsider and make both Quinn and Rachel leave. Now. I wanted my post sex morning with her and I wanted it now.

"Seriously it's fine, we were just about to have breakfast if you would like to join", it wasn't even a question, it was a statement. She was making it clear that I had no say and if I wasn't mistaken I think she was purposely spoiling my morning after glory. I don't know why but if her smirk had anything to do with it, I'd say she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Fine. If you want to play your games, I can play too.

"Sure, I'll just get Rach", Quinn said before spinning on the spot and walking back to her hobbit of a girlfriend in the car who was staring out at us all.

"Babe, seriously? Why would you do that?", I was whining, I know I was and I know my whining was only satisfying her more because she knew she was in charge here. Sadly, I knew it too.

"We're going to have breakfast with our friends B and then we're all going to go out and have a good day", she made her way down the staircase, she still walked so gracefully, an angel without wings.

"But I would have had an even better day today if it was just you and me and no Quinn and Rachel", I pouted across at her which only made her smirk at me, stepping closer as she grabbed my cheeks between her thumbs and forefingers and squeezed them.

"You're so adorable baby", she kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away and slinking away into the kitchen where half of the pancakes were cooked and upon a plate.

I just grumbled under my breath as I heard her turn the stove back on and finish cooking the remaining batter. I also practically growled when the two who interrupted my perfect morning stepped back inside, ready to eat _my_ pancakes, at _my_ table, in _my _house because _my_ girlfriend thinks it's hilarious.

This is going to be a long day.

/

4 hours.

4 girls.

12 bags.

1 mall.

And 1 _almost_ empty wallet.

That's what my _supposed_ _to be _perfect day had turned into.

Once we'd all finished our breakfast we'd all piled into Quinn's car and because Berry wouldn't stop insisting that we go shopping, I now find myself lugging around all 12 of Santana's shopping bags inside Lima mall. But of course I'm not the only whipped girlfriend on this little outing because Quinn is standing off to my side holding even more bags for Rachel.

But of course the torture doesn't end there because every time Santana dragged me into a new store I'd always be forced to become her personal, mobile wardrobe. Sometimes that wasn't so bad though considering she dragged me into victorias secret and began tossing sexy, flimsy lingerie in my direction. But then she told me she was going to try them on and I almost fainted.

All day I'd been given the pleasure of checking Santana out every time she tried on a new pair of jeans or a top but it was never something so revealing.

I followed her eagerly towards the change rooms like a lost dog. But when I ended up clipping her heals and almost running into her when she stopped suddenly and spun around to face me, placing a palm against my chest and pushing me back out of the curtained area with a smirk on her mouth.

I was practically drooling. I couldn't imagine what type of a mess I would be once she emerged with that almost see through thong and matching lacy bra on.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard her announcing her entrance from behind the closed curtain.

"Tell me your honest opinion okay?", Of course.

"Mhmm", I hummed as I leaned back on the comfy couch situated in the changing rooms with my hands linked behind my head and my feet stretched out in front of me, the bags scattered around the base of the couch.

But when she pulled open the curtain my eyes bugged out of my head and I choked on the breath which got caught in the back of my throat. I allowed my mouth to drop and eyebrows to rise before a completely dopey smile took over followed shortly by a bright blush as I trailed my eager eyes over her scantily clad body.

"Wow", I breathed out, hardly audible.

"I take it you like it", she said as she turned to her right to look at the mirror against the wall, turning her body this way and that to get the best view of her own assets and probably allowing my eyes for something gorgeous to look at.

"Yeah, I definitely like it", I made a move to stand up but before I could even sit up straight Santana had shot her hand out in my general direction and told me to 'Sit' in a firm voice. I could only comply.

Before I could even do anything she was strutting towards me, her lips curled up at the corners with a sinister look in her eye. She was a few inches from me when she stopped and spoke once more.

"How do you like the back?", and with that she turned on the spot and bent down at her waist giving me quite an eye full. Her perfectly round arse sat in front of my face, her g-string so far up her arse that you could hardly see it. Damn, I knew my girl was sexy but wow.

I gulped at the sight as I could feel my pants begin to stir. Shit. I can't get hard in Victoria's secret, that's just embarrassing.

She backed up even further until she could sit down in my lap as she brought her hands back to lie on the top of my thighs. Every second that went by, the harder I got.

But then she began moving, grinding your hips down into me so sensually I couldn't find it in me to protest. It felt amazing and she looked amazing, as always. You turned around on my lap so that you could bring your knees up onto the couch, bracketing my thighs and this time I couldn't resist raising my hands to place on your hips as you moved with the faint music playing in the rest of the store.

Shit the rest of the store.

"Babe, we can't do this here", my voice was all breathy and filled with moans but that wasn't my fault.

"Do what?", she knew what but obviously she was to hung up on sexually frustrating me in _public_.

"You know what Santana, you're giving me a lap dance in Victoria's Secret. Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?", I raised an eyebrow up at her in question.

"I know you saying it's inappropriate but you don't _feel_ like this could be inappropriate", she replied in a sultry voice thick with sex.

"Please", I began pushing at her hips to try and raise her from my lap and hard on.

"Why –"

"Oh crap!", Both Santana and I turned our heads so quickly towards the entrance to the change rooms to find Quinn standing there with her hands pressed so tightly into her eyes she may have been clawing them out.

"Why are covering your eyes Q, don't lie, you think it's hot", I smirked over at her although I knew she couldn't exactly see me at the moment.

"No, just... stop fucking in the shop, you're lucky it was me who walked in her first and not an employee. Keep it together you horn dogs" Gheez.", With that she turned and left while I gave Santana a warning look which made her scramble up off of my thighs with a blush over her cheeks as she moved back to the cubicle.

She closed the corner and I just sat there waiting for her to re-emerge but praying that she would take longer so that my dick would be given some time to soften up.

"Hey babe", I called out a second later.

"Yeah?", her muffled reply came.

"Get that one, it looks fucking amazing". I didn't even need to see her to know that she was smirking at my words. I knew I was going to learn to love that ensemble.

So maybe I was lying when I said I could play her games too.

* * *

**Remember guys, favourite, follow, alert, and review, I love reviews, particularly long ones guys. I love reading exactly what you thought of the chapter, so don't hold back even if it's negative and I'll try to get back to you.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this by the way.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy guys, again sorry for the kind of late update. But I hope this makes up for it. **

**I know it sounds like it's just becoming a repetitive and poor excuse but school really is getting intense right now. I have a billion assessments which I'm really behind on and exam week started this week too so I have that as well. And anyone who is also from Australia and has gone or is in year 12 would know that HSC is kind of a big deal and so that's whats got me stressed at the moment.**

**But with that said if I don't get around to updating for a couple months or something (I'll try not to get it to be that bad or long) but please do not stop following this story because I will have more to come. I like this story and I want you guys to see it pan out.**

**Thanks guys!**

**I love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Brittany's POV

It's been 17 days since Santana and I had first made love to one another. It had been 16 days since the Victoria's Secret incident and 15 days since the day we had decided to christen her own bed with our love making. It was intense and hot but at the same time so beautiful.

After those three days we were back at school and back to our usual everyday routine. Which I was fine with, I really was. Yes, we may not have been able to have sex since that last time at Santana's but that's fine, I don't need to have sex to show Santana I love her. I hope Santana understood that though because she's been acting really distant the last couple of days. I don't know what I'd done or what had happened to her to make her act that way but I knew one thing was for sure I needed to find out but I'd have to allow her to tell me in her own time.

But now as I sit in Spanish beside Santana I realise just how much I need to know what's going on, right now. It was confusing me and messing with my head, I wanted my girl to be happy, I hate seeing her walking around without that usual skip in her step or bright glow she'd carry around with her. That glow which was still missing and I found myself just staring out of the corner of my eye at her, waiting for that spark to relight itself. It didn't and it wasn't going to.

"Santana", I whispered over at her. I saw her flinch when my voice reached her ears which surprised me and hurt me too.

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth before putting on a fake smile and glancing over at me. "Yeah?", I just furrowed my brow because this wasn't like Santana to act this way.

"Baby what's wrong?", I was concerned for her well being, she was acting strange and I didn't like it one bit.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she mumbled before quickly turning towards the front of the class again.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me", I said under my breath, more to myself than her but I knew she heard me anyway by the sad pout which appeared on her lips.

/

She was acting off for the rest of the day, which was really no different to the few days prior to now.

It was like she took how I was acting towards her in Spanish and made her mission to try to hide the fact that there was something wrong for the rest of the day but instead of looking even the slightest bit happy, she looked even more miserable.

I couldn't stomach the thought her feeling so down, it made me feel like crap too.

She's my girlfriend and I love her, it's my duty to make her feel better.

So that's what I want to do now. I want her to feel safe enough to talk to me about whatever has been on her mind and from there I'll know what to do to make her better, or to at least smile.

"San, can you come here for second please?", I asked cautiously as I patted the empty space beside me on my bed. She looked up at me from her English book and sighed before putting the book on the desk beside her and making her way slowly towards me and sitting down in the spot I offered.

"Now Santana, I hate having to pry but I love you and I'm worried. You've been acting weirdly for the last couple of days and I hate seeing you like this an –", she spun towards me, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands fidgeting with the material of her jeans.

"C-Can we not talk about this right now please", she finally looked up at me and I could see the genuine fear shining from them.

"Talk about what I...I don't know what's going on to even have a clue about what you don't want to talk about San and that scares me because I don't know how serious this is or how this could affect us, I just...Please", I lowered my voice and made sure I was speaking softly and sounded less intimidating. I wanted her to know that I cared, that she could talk to me about anything.

"I just don't want to talk about it. I'd rather do other stuff with you right now",

"What –", but before I could properly question her she was moving from her spot beside me to straddle my lap and plant sloppy kisses along my jaw.

I was confused. One minute she's upset and scared, the next she wants to do this. It didn't make sense, so that's why I went against my usual decision of going with the flow to respect her feelings right now and stop her before this gets out of control. I pulled away from her desperate mouth and put my hands on her hips in an attempt to push her away a little bit so that I could look at her.

"Please, just tell me what's going on", I was practically begging her but I really couldn't give a damn about how pathetic I may seem. "Please". On my last word her body fell forward into me, her face burying into the crook of my neck. The next thing I heard broke my heart. Her soft choked sobs were slipping from her lips and into my neck. She hadn't been crying for long and I already knew that it was the most heartbreaking sound.

I felt like crying just because she was but I knew I had to keep it together for her. I had to be strong, for her.

"Talk to me baby", I hushed into her ear closest to my lips, while I brushed my nervous hands through her tangled dark hair.

She just continued to sob into the side of my neck, her tears sliding down my skin, breaking me even more.

"Did I do something wrong?", I had to know, it was killing me not knowing.

I ran my hands in a soothing path up and down her spine as she huddled herself further into my body, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, face buried in the space where my neck joined to my shoulder and her whole body folded into the front of me.

"You...You didn't do anything wrong B, it was my fault", she mumbled into my skin, her words hardly understandable.

"What? What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong",

"I did okay!", she almost screamed when she pulled her head away from its place against my flesh.

"Sweetie calm down –",

"No! I'm such an idiot, I should of just –", I quickly pushed my hand against her mouth to shut her up. I hated when she said that. I'd been called stupid and an idiot enough in my life to know that those words hurt and for her to sit there and call herself and idiot, it made me hurt too.

"Stop", I didn't yell it but I said it so it had a force behind it so she understood that I wanted her to stop putting blame on herself.

She stopped speaking and just searched my eyes. She searched for my trust and my love and when her eyes softened and relaxed just that little bit, I knew she had found it.

"Now tell me what's happened", I told her as I softly brushed the still falling tears from her flushed round cheeks.

I saw her swallow the lump which must have formed thickly in her throat. I could tell she was trying to steady herself as she took even breaths in and out.

"I'm –I'm late".

_Shit._

"Late?", I had to swallow my own lump in my throat. This couldn't be happening. The first time we had sex we didn't wear a condom. It was the first time we'd had sex and now there was a chance that we could be having a baby together. I didn't plan for this.

"Yeah. Late". With that her shoulders shook once more, her face scrunching up as the tears began to fall once more and all I could do was pull her into my arms and let her cry into my chest.

/

Santana's POV

I was so scared. I'd finally found the strength to tell her what was going on but I was still so scared about what she would do or say or what the consequences of our actions are going to be.

I felt like all I could do was cry. Cry into the body of the girl I loved, who I trusted to take care of me through this. The girl I would give everything too, but I don't think I'm ready to give her a kid just yet. I haven't experienced enough to have a child yet, I haven't lived enough that I could now sit back and have kids with the love of my life. I wasn't ready for that. I love Brittany, I really do but I don't think she wants kids just yet either. Maybe further down the track but not now.

I knew this wasn't a definite thing right now and that I should be thinking positively but I honestly think this is a little too difficult of a situation to be thinking anything positive. I mean, I'm almost two weeks late and I don't feel any early cramps to signal the beginning of my period. For the first time in my life I wish my period would just come.

"How –uh how late are –", I could hear the concern and fear inflicted in her voice and it killed me to know that I had caused that. I just wanted to be able to pull her close to me and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and tell her how everything is going to be okay, but at the moment I don't think I'm mentally or physically able to do that.

"Almost 2 weeks", I swallowed the huge lump in my throat as I fought off the tears to give her an answer.

"Maybe, maybe your cycle is just messed up this time. That sort of thing happens all the time right?", I know she's trying to stay strong and I appreciate her effort to make me feel comfortable but, it's a little hard.

"I'm never late Britt", and that's when I broke down once again. My tears were mixing in with the perspiration which I had created against the side of her neck from my breath. I just needed to know.

"Okay um...Well I'm going to go to –", My breath caught in my throat at her words. She couldn't just leave me. This is as much her fault as it is mine. No that's not right, it's my fault. I'm the one who said not to worry about a condom and I'm the one who made her cum inside me when she tried to pull out. _Fuck._

"No Brittany please, you can't leave me. You said you'd never leave me. Please", I sounded pathetic as I whimpered across the room to where she had gotten up and walked to. When she heard the pleading in my voice her eyes widened slightly and she was quick on her feet to be at my side once more, her hands in my hair and around my waist, holding my breaking body into her.

"Don't leave", I could hardly hear my own words so I doubted she could, but then again it's Brittany and she tends to be tuned in to everything Santana.

"No, no, no, no baby, I'm leaving you. I would _never_ do that okay. I love you. What I was going to say was, that I'm going to go to the 7eleven and get some...you know", she looked mildly uncomfortable speaking about pregnancy tests but I had to smile at her effort to sound like somebody who knows what they're doing. "I'm not going to be long okay I'll be so quick you won't even notice I was gone".

All I could do was nod as she leant down and kissed me before leaving the room and leaving me to my own fears.

/

Brittany's POV

I've been sitting in the car for at least 3 minutes longer than what I should have been considering I told Santana I'll be as quick as possible. The closest 7eleven is only a five minute drive from my place so I was determined to do this as quick as possible so Santana won't have to be alone worrying by herself.

But I don't think I realised just how nerve racking going to buy a pregnancy test can be. Buying it makes everything so much more real. I know back home when I was comforting Santana I was worried just that little bit but deep down I kept on thinking that it wasn't possible, that everything would be fine. But now, sitting in the driver's seat with my hands closed tightly around the steering wheel as I stared into the glass windows of the store, I could feel the fear pumping through my veins.

But I had to do this. Not for me, but for Santana.

I finally found the strength to get out of the car and make my way inside the automatic doors. The shop was empty sans for the kid at the register and myself. I wish I could have just come inside, grab what I needed, pay and leave without making any effort to make acquaintances with the employee. But because of the dinging noise the door makes whenever somebody walks through, that wish might as well have been thrown out the window, because as soon as the noise made my presence known the kid shot his head up from the game console in him hands to watch me. _Damn._

I gave an awkward smile, not even bothering to actually make eye contact or acknowledge him before walking down the few aisles until I came across the few shelves filled with a whole bunch of women's necessities. Products ranged from your basic hair products to things more serious like tampons, pads and lastly, pregnancy tests. Lots and lots of different pregnancy tests.

When you're a girl who was born with the wrong junk downstairs, you tend to not have to worry about these types of things. I mean, that's kind of obvious right? I definitely can't get pregnant. So now as I search these shelves for the _right_ one, I just can't make the decision. Maybe I should just buy one of each and hope that I made the right choice. That sounds good, I mean, it's not like there's _that_ many to choose from.

So that's what I did, I went along the row and picked out one box from each brand. In the end I found myself walking towards the register with 5 different tests.

I was really nervous having to face the stranger at the register who will no doubt be judging me as he scans each of the boxes. But I guess what I wasn't prepared for though, was the fact that he definitely wasn't a stranger at all.

Finn _fucking _Hudson.

I hated that arsehole. I loved his step brother Kurt, he was a great guy but this jerk, they were just so far from being similar in every aspect. The worst thing about this situation though is the fact that I know he hates me too, so if he even gets the slightest glance at what's in my hands...Let's just say school is going to be trouble for Santana and I, more so Santana, which I do not want at all.

So before I reached the end of the aisle I was walking down I reached over and grabbed one of the boxes sitting alongside the tests I had just chosen from. Ironically enough, it was a box of durex condoms. Whoever is up there looking down on me must of thought that one was hilarious.

I stuffed the tests into the front of my pant in hopes to conceal them from view. Not to brag or anything, but I was pretty big below the belt so it's not like it would be _too_ suspicious.

I gulped down the knot in my throat and continued my pathway until I was standing directly in front of whale boy. I was kind of fidgety and rushed but I hope that it just looked like I wasn't in the mood to put up with him and my want to be away from him was blatantly obvious.

"So who is it this time huh? Who are you whoring around with now?", he questioned the second the box was upon the counter. I tensed my jaw and looked away shaking my head as I rolled my eyes as his pathetic attempt at catching me out doing something I actually wasn't doing at all.

"I have a girlfriend you arse", I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but for how long _Pierce_",

"Definitely longer than you with any girl who pities you and _helps_ you out one night while they're drunk at a party and wake up the next morning feeling like shit and dirty for even thinking it would be fine to even do anything remotely sexual with you", Low blow, I know that, But how cruel can it really be when it's true and he's a dick so he deserves it.

"You keep thinking that Pierce, but just remember you're a _dyke_ with a _dick_. That shit aint normal, so it won't be long before that girlfriend of yours dumps your tiny dick and decides that I'm probably a much better choice. A _real_ man does a _man's _job", all I could do was scoff, because he seriously thinks he stands a chance with a girl like Santana, fuck no! And he calls himself a man, he's like a man child, fucking creepy.

"Fuck off, that is so fucking offensive",

"How is that even –", he began, his stupid, dopey confused look so very evident on his whale blubber face.

"Don't even think of creating a hypothetical situation which involves you and my girl. It's disgusting, disturbing and if you looked hard enough into the constitution, probably against the law."

I shoved my hands into my pocket and pulled out a twenty and slapped it onto the counter. "Keep the fucking change", I muttered as I snatched up the box and turned swiftly on my feet and slipped back outside towards my car.

Well that wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be.

I pulled the tests out of my pants as they were definitely a little bit too uncomfortable to bare for any longer and started the engine.

Now to get back to Santana. Now to get back to reality.

Shit.

/

Opening up the door to my room, I poked my head in and scanned the space for my girlfriend but instead, found it empty. I furrowed my eyebrows but just headed in the direction of the next possible destination.

The bathroom.

And sure enough, there she was, huddled up into herself against the side of the bathtub staring at a spot on the opposite wall.

"Baby?", I asked quietly yet my voice still managed to sound like knives slicing into the quiet. She didn't look up or even acknowledge me.

I let out a sigh before moving towards her and sitting down on the floor in front of her bent knees.

"I have them", I kept the same tone as I had used merely seconds earlier, I didn't want to scare her all over again with the extreme reality of this moment right now. So I set all the boxes down on the floor in front of me.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that", it was the first time I'd heard the humour in her voice in what felt like forever which made me smile.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I had to make it seem like I was buying condoms because Finn was working and served me so I didn't want him to...you know –",

"Find out?",

"Yes and no. It's just that me and him don't really see eye to eye and I don't want to start any problems. Any _more _problems at least.", she just nodded as she eyed the five longer boxes all laid out before her.

This is it.

This is really happening.

I watched her eye the boxes a little longer –for ten minutes to be exact, and she still hadn't made a move to open one of them.

"San, come on we have to do this okay. I-I know this is just as much my fault and I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, I will not leave you alone. I love you with all my heart and I couldn't do that to you. I put you in this situation so I'm definitely not going to abandon you", there were tears brewing below the surface, I could taste the salty, bitter taste at the back of my throat and my eyes were beginning to itch and prick.

The want and need to cry only worsened when I saw Santana's lower lip begin to quiver just slightly and only seconds later her face was scrunching up as she cried. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks in concession –one after another –her pain was killing me.

I bit on my lower lips so hard I'm pretty sure it drew blood, but I wasn't nearly as worried about that as I was about Santana in this state.

"Please talk to me", I pleaded, my voice wavering as one single tear slid down my now rosy cheek, "Please".

But she just sat there, looking smaller than I'd ever seen her before. She was pushing her palms into her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling but to no avail. I'd never seen her so broken. So scared of what was to come. That made my heart break. It literally felt like my heart was being physically torn apart, the strong muscle standing no chance against the immense amount of emotion pain I was paying witness too right now.

It hurt.

And she stayed silent.

"Baby, please...", I whispered, tears now falling freely from my tear ducts. "P-please don't shut me o-out". I reached across the gap between us to take hold of her hands and pry them away from her eyes. "I love you".

She finally looked up at me, our eyes meeting in a watery gaze, as if a dam had broken and we were caught right in the middle.

"I love you too", she managed to squeak out in between the hiccups and hitches in her breath.

"Now please baby..", I said as I reached for one of the boxes to hand over to her. She just gave a small tentative nod as she swallowed down the remainder of her tears.

Before she got up to use the toilet she leant forward and wrapped her arms around my neck so tightly I thought for a second I'd lose my breath, but I honestly wouldn't have minded all that much, as long as Santana was gaining the comfort she seeked.

"Do you want me to wait outside?", I asked her cautiously as I skimmed my thumbs across her cheekbones. She just gave a tiny smile and nodded before turning her head to face the rest of the boxes still lying on the floor. "I hope you've drank enough water", I said in hopes to lighten the mood just slightly.

I guess you'd say it worked when Santana let out an almost inaudible huff of a laugh.

"I'll figure it out". I just said okay and kissed her once on the forehead and then a little longer on the lips before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Once the door was closed I let out a huge breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. But just as soon as I'd released that breath I had drawn in another and kept in there lodged in my throat because the knowledge that this is happening is finally catching up on me.

What if it's positive? What will we do then? I know I said we're in this together and I still stand by that, but what do we know about being parents?

Yes, I want children one day. Yes, I want Santana to mother my children but wasn't this a bit soon? I thought we'd at least have another 5 years to even think about discussing that –more if it was up to me. But now the whole thought of this actually happening is just so overwhelming that I had to back myself up until I was able to collapse down onto my mattress, my hands pressed together over my mouth as I tried to steady my breathing and my rapidly beating heart.

But I didn't get enough time to think it over –which I guess was a slightly good thing –because Santana walked back out into the room, her fingers twisting together in nervousness. Maybe I had been alone with my thoughts for longer than I thought.

"How'd it go?", my voice was scratchy and gravelly, maybe from the fear or earlier tears.

"I don't know. I guess we have to wait two minutes to find out, but while we wait c-can you hold me", and then she just broke once more. I beckoned her over and just as she reached me she collapsed into my arms her tears soaking my shirt but I didn't mind because Santana was hurting and my job was to be her protector. I had to be her everything right now, but being her everything was a full time job for me. But then again it doesn't feel like a job or an obligation, it was what I wanted to do. It was what my heart wanted to do, because my heart belonged to Santana and it would forever belong to Santana.

* * *

**Because you are all amazing and I love you, please don't forget to drop us a review, follow favourite alert, you know the drill.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys I am so sorry, like seriously so sorry that this is kind of late and I feel like i'm just making excuses when I tell you I have heaps -and I mean heaps- of school work and assignments to try and get done in the next 4 months for my HSC, and the work load is huge and the production of my majors is SO huge and its all just so stressful. I'm sorry. And I really am apologising in advance if I can't update this for a long time -long time meaning possibly a couple months- but I'll try not to let it get to that. **

**But on that note, please do not think I am abandoning this story, because I'm not, I know where its going, how its ending and all the middle shit to make this story whole. There's a lot to go in this story and I like how it's turning out so I promise I won't abandon it, but you have to promise me that you won't abandon it either, because I know that there are some amazing readers who PM me and others who always review and I'd hate it if I lost you guys because I couldn't update frequently. I love you guys, you are my people :P**

**So please, please don't leave me guys !**

**anyway, thanks for the continuous support.**

**xx**

**B**

* * *

Santana:

_It's gotten to the point where I can't even see my feet anymore when I look down. My toes had disappeared long ago beneath my heavy, rounded stomach protruding out from where I used to have abs. I used to be thin and beautiful and extremely fit. Now I'm the complete opposite._

_I eat all the time. My food choices are completely crazy and to you, disgusting. Apparently I'm always having extreme mood swings, one second I'll be happy and glowing the next I have tears blurring my vision as I cry and cry about wanting this baby to just get out of me already._

_You used to sit beside me and hold me in your arms, whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I stopped crying. Now, when I get upset, you're nowhere to be seen. You disappeared just like everybody else did. I need you the most right now, but you're not here, you don't want to be and I kind of understand that. I'm a crazy monster at the moment and I don't blame you for being away all the time and not wanting to be near me._

_But I wish it didn't have to be like that. You told me in the beginning that no matter what happens you would always be by my side to help me and support me, but most of all, to love me. And I don't know where we stand anymore._

_I just want you to love me again. To look at me the way you used to look at me, like I was the most perfect thing in the world. I want that feeling back._

_But I don't feel that anymore, not now as you sit across from me glaring holes into my stomach. I shift constantly in my seat, trying to become comfortable under your heavy gaze but no matter what, I just feel like your stare is strapping me down, to forever be stuck in this word of hatred inflicted upon me._

_I want to cry, I feel like I should be crying but I can't. I can't show you how weak I've become because if I do that it would only prove how right you are for not caring anymore. I just have to sit here and remain stoic, I have to take what you give and throw my way. I deserve it. I did this to us. It's my fault._

_"I can't do this anymore", You breathed out as you clenched your jaw so tightly I could see the veins in your neck bulge. "This isn't the life that I wanted for myself. See, this is why I don't do relationships. I don't do commitment, because this is what you get stuck with; a pregnant girlfriend who never stops crying and complaining. A pregnant girlfriend who always wants me to do everything for her and to take all the shit you give me". I watched you close your eyes as you tried to steady your breathing; inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. "Well I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I'm done Santana, I can't do this. I never wanted a kid. You had the option to abort it –",_

_"You know I would never be able to do that", I yelled, cutting into your sentence._

_"Yeah, well sometimes you have to not be selfish and think about how this could affect somebody else. That somebody else being me! You could have aborted it but you wanted to have this kid so if you want it so bad then you can do it by yourself. I'm done and I'm over this, but most of all I'm over you", you said as if it was final._

_Your eyes were like fire and it was like there were hot coals burning beneath your skin; you were that angry. I was so scared of what you would do to me, if you _were_ to do something to me._

_I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, it was an impossible task even trying. It was like a dam breaking, the tears just wouldn't stop. The more I cried, the angrier you became. You were so frustrated that your body was shaking with all the anger you were holding of yourself, you were going red in the race as you held yourself back from spewing out more harsh words._

_"Stop crying!", and with that you launched yourself across the gap between us, ready to stop the crying yourself. But instead of holding me and rocking me in your arms this time you just wanted to shut me up for good._

_The fire in your eyes wasn't from passion. The fire in your eyes for the absolute complete hatred for the person sitting before you._

_Me._

I woke in a cold sweat. My breathing was heavy and all over the place. There were dried tears on my cheeks and still running tears dripping down the sides of my face.

It had all felt so real. Every fear I had about this situation and us was put forward in that dream –no, that nightmare. I wanted to forget about the pain I had felt during my time asleep but it was useless. I just needed Brittany to be beside me and to hold me close to her chest and to tell me that everything was going to be alright. That she loved me and that no matter what, she'll never stop.

I needed reassurance and I knew that I could get it from her.

I reached across to my bedside table and quickly gripped my phone so that I could send her a quick message telling her that I needed her.

**To Brittany:** **Can you please come over, I need you here with me.**

I quickly sent the message and lay back down with my phone still held tightly between my hands awaiting her response. I kept checking the screen for any new notifications, only just realising that it was 3:20 in the morning and she was probably fast asleep. So instead I just put my phone beneath my pillow and curled my body into myself and screwed my eyes shut, trying to rid of the tears still spilling from my eyes.

*_Beep beep*_

It came as a soft and slightly muffled tone but I recognised it straight away as my phone indicating a new text message. I pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen to see Brittany's name right in the middle.

**From Brittany: Yes of course, I'll be there real soon alright. Are you okay?**

I managed to allow a small smile to spread across my lips at her concern before replying.

**To Brittany: Please come quick. I just really need you to hold me.**

I didn't even have to wait a minute before my phone was beeping with another incoming text.

**From Brittany: Okay Santana. I'm about to drive over now. I'll go through the backyard to your window okay. I love you.**

**To Brittany: I love you too.**

I put my phone back down on my bedside table and rolled over on to my side so that I could face my bedroom window and wait for her to emerge from it.

/

Brittany's POV

When I had first been awoken by a text message so early in the morning I just wanted to grumble and wonder why somebody would even wake somebody this early by sending it. But when I saw 'Santana' in the middle of the screen I was suddenly wide awake.

I hadn't seen Santana in three days. I guess she just really wanted to be alone for a while and because I love her, I respect her wishes. She didn't come to school either during that time, she said she wasn't feeling well but I knew it was because she just needed time to herself and time away from me.

I'd text her good morning and goodnight and send her random messages during the day asking how she is. She didn't always reply. But now that she was texting me, and at this hour too, I was kind of freaking out and anxious to see what's wrong with her.

It took me less than two minutes to have grabbed a hoodie and my keys and raced out the door to my car. I didn't even bother with allowing a minute out of my rush to write a quick letter for my mom explaining where I had gone in the early hours of the morning, although I'm sure she could guess.

I slammed my car door and started the engine. As I drove my fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel and the stick when I switched gears. I couldn't sit still, I was fidgeting and I was nervous. It didn't take me long though before I was pulling up out the front of Santana's house.

I got out and closed the door as quietly as possible not wanting to slam it and wake anybody, although I think the engine would have done that by now if somebody was to be awoken. I looked to the drive way to find only Santana's moms car sitting in the drive way, her dad must be at work.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself before walking around to the back of the house through the side gate. Just like she said, her window was open on the second floor. Getting up to the window was a quite simple act. The Lopez's had lattice up the wall which led to the room of the patio, which I was able to walk quietly across to the window.

I stepped through, being sure to not knock anything on my way in or make any loud alarming noises. But when I was completely inside and was faced with the comforting image of Santana tucked beneath her blankets, I couldn't help but smile and release a small sigh of relief after having not seen her in a few days and not knowing the reason as to why that was.

But the soft sniff which filled the silent room caught my attention and I was quick to move across the room to slip under the blankets behind her, moulding my front against her back. I didn't waste time in slipping my arm across her waist and pulling her shaking form into my body, placing soft kisses behind her ear and whispering into her ear that it was going to be okay and I didn't doubt that one bit.

_Flashback_

_"It's time to check baby", I had whispered into her ear after a long time of anxious waiting._

_"Can you go see?", she asked me as she peered up at me from her position on my chest, her bottom lip pinched in between her straight teeth._

_"Of course". I brushed my fingers once more through her slightly knotted hair once more before scooting out from beneath her and taking cautious steps towards the bathroom door. "Are you sure you don't want to look with me?", I asked her, turning around to face her awaiting her response, she just nodded her head and buried herself deeper into the blankets of my bed."Okay. I'll be out in a second"._

_I was scared and nervous and completely shaking. The result of this test could possibly change everything. Not necessarily in a bad way just in a way I wouldn't have been expecting so soon. I mean, this is about having a kid. Of course I'm not expecting these changes right now._

_But there on the bathroom counter sat all 5 tests just waiting to be looked at._

_I swallowed the huge lump forming in my throat in attempts to allow myself to breathe properly again and took the first tentative steps towards the possible life changers._

_I grasped the first between my fingers and sure enough, staring back up at me was the first sign towards a fast approaching change. The little pink plus sign looked so threatening that I had to gulp down thickly and chuck it into the sink before I completely lost my cool._

_I placed both of my shaking hands on the lip of the counter, gripping it between my palms and fingers so tightly that I felt __I could have broken it. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale._

_I let the final deep breath flow out between my pursed lips before I concentrated back on the task at hand. I picked up the second and almost wanted to cry when I saw two pink parallel lines staring back up at me, the next proved the same fate, then the next and the next. I threw them all into the sink, trying my hardest not to throw them to hard, praying not to startle to already broken girl in the next room._

_I just needed a minute because I knew that from the minute I stepped back into that bedroom, my job would be to comfort and look after the most important girl in my life and I would do that in a heartbeat. My feelings would need to be put on a short hold so I can be strong for her during this first bumpy stage._

_I could do that and I'd have no objections._

_So as I took one final shaky breath and let the single tear roll from my check and into the creases of my lips, I opened up the door, allowing the slight creak of the hinges alert Santana of my return._

_And as she sat up slightly, staring across at me, she looked so small. So scared. Begging for the outcome to be different. But she only needed to take one look at my face to know the answer and then she squeaked out a cry before she threw herself back under the bed covers, tears already streaming down her face._

_End flashback._

"I'm sorry", came the small voice from in front of me.

"No, don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong. You're scared and I understand that...I-I'm scared too", I replied, trying to keep the worry from my voice.

It was silent for a little while after that, the only noises that could be heard were the soft breaths of Santana and I and the slightly whistling wind outside the window. The weather had dropped quite a bit since I got here, it's like in those cartoons where the weather reflects the characters moods or the mood surrounding them and I'm not sure what I should think if that was the case right now.

But I guess I didn't even need to think about it for long because the answer came pretty quickly to me. I kind of hate the weather for being accurate right now.

"I can't do this anymore". I paused my slow rubbing motions of my hand along her arm and sat rigidly still. What does that even mean?

"Can't do what baby?", I would be lying if I had said I wasn't worried about the outcome and if it wasn't for my internal battle telling myself to be strong, I'd be shaking uncontrollably right now and crying just as much.

"This", it was kind of heartbreaking how easy it was to notice how her voice and her emotions weren't matching the words she put so much effort into trying to make sound confident. There was a pause, "...Us".

If there was ever a moment in my life I wished I'd finished that time machine back in kindergarten so I could turn back time and fix my mistakes that led to this, namely –the use of condoms, that moment was now.

* * *

**I know that some of you may be wondering 'But Santana just sent a message saying she loved her and wanted her to hold her', yes she did that but she craves Britt's touch and she obviously loves Britt hence what's she's doing, but you'll understand properly in the next chapter (Which I hope I can work on).**

**But anyway, as usual, thank you for reading and please if you could, take a moment from your time to review, tell me what you thought (positive or negative, both are important and I won't hate you if its a bad comment), ask me questions, give me suggestions, say hi, say whatever you like :)**

**thank you! :) I love you all!**


End file.
